Look Who's Talking Too
by Kimmi G
Summary: AU. The sequel to Look Who's Talking. Rachel, Puck and Finn welcome a new member into their family.
1. Part One

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I lied. I had to post this now. If you're reading this before by other story 'Look Who's Talking' I suggest you go read that first because this is the sequel to that. If you're one of my peeps who already read that... hiya!

So, at the end of the Look Who's Talking movie, Julie is born, but then in Look Who's Talking Too we go back to her being conceived so I've gone back as well. I won't be doing the third movie because I just don't think I'd be up for writing the dog's point of view, LOL, but I will be kind of mashing movies two and three together. What I mean by that is I'm going to take certain issues from both movies and putting them into this one fic. Like I said in the author's note for the last part of Look Who's Talking, I wasn't completely pleased by that part but I really liked this one : )

I probably won't be updating as quickly as I did with Look Who's Talking because I was almost finished writing that when I started posting and I've only just started writing this one. Just a warning.

Finn's thoughts are still in italics even though he's starting to talk out loud. Brittany's thoughts are in bold and italics. There are some lyrics in here and those are also in italics but I don't think you're going to confuse those with something Finn's thinking. LOL.

* * *

><p>Puck could barely keep his hands off of Rachel as they headed up to her apartment. They'd been a couple for three weeks now and they'd only gone on their second date that night. He'd been getting more gigs at New Directions and they'd both had a little trouble finding someone other than him to babysit for her so they could go on dates. That wasn't to say they weren't spending time together, they <em>were<em>, but it was just the two of them hanging around in her apartment with Finn. Neither of them were complaining but it was just really nice to get to have some time to themselves without the baby being around.

"Baby, we don't have to rush inside do we?" He asked, tugging her back against him and kissing her shoulder when she reached into her bag for her keys. She giggled but arched her neck to give him more access to her. "Stay out here for a while with me. We'll act like teenagers and make out at your front door." He muttered into her skin and she giggled again. She really would like to stay outside of her apartment and just make out with him for a little while but she knew they shouldn't.

"Noah, I'm sure Santana wants to go home." She told him and he shrugged, spinning her around to face him.

"She can stick around for a little while so we can get our mack on." He told her with a smirk, leaning in and capturing her lips. She moaned and sunk into him, her arms coming up around his neck and tugging him closer. She just couldn't help herself whenever he kissed her, he was just so good.

While they hadn't gone out on any dates since their first one they'd definitely done this type of thing a lot. Whenever Finn was sleeping and they had the chance they were fused together at the lips. He knew exactly what she liked by now and he had her practically purring in minutes, and all just by kissing her. All he wanted to do was make out with her for now, he wasn't trying to push her for anything more. The last time they'd almost had sex, back before they'd even been together, she'd freaked out and pushed him away. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He was willing to let this thing move as slowly as she needed it to because he wanted her _forever _and wasn't going to risk that simply because he wanted to sleep with her.

"What are you two, like 15?" Santana snapped as she pulled open the door and gave them an unimpressed look. Rachel gave her a sheepish look while Puck simply smirked outright and shrugged, not caring that they'd been busted. "Whatever, you're home so I can go now. I love Finn to death but that kid is like a machine. He's an eating machine, a pooping machine and he just won't go to sleep. I've been trying to get him to go to sleep for **hours **but just as I think he's about to finally fall asleep he'll be up again and running around like a psycho." She told them, sounding tired. "He's _your kid_, _you _get him to sleep." She added, waving between them, kissing Rachel's cheek but then storming out of the apartment.

"Daddy!" Finn yelled out excitedly, running towards them. He ran right into Puck's leg's so he chuckled and bent to lift the boy up, snuggling him against his chest.

"He's totally on a sugar high." He pointed out with a chuckle, running his hand up and down Finn's back. The boy was practically vibrating with energy and this was something Puck had unfortunately experienced before.

_"Auntie Santana gave me a __**cookie **__and some __**soda **__and then I snuck __**more cookies**__! Cookies are __**awesome**__! I want cookies all the time! And soda too!"_

"What on Earth did Santana let him _eat_? He's not going to go to sleep for _hours _which means _I _won't get to go to sleep for hours." Rachel complained, taking her son out of Puck's arms and rocking him back and forth, trying to make him sleepy.

"Hey, you want me to stay? Try to help calm him down and keep you company through the crazy?" He asked and she gave him a small smile. He was so sweet and thoughtful, especially where Finn was concerned.

"You don't have to." She told him, making him scoff.

"Baby, I'm not offering because I think I _have to_, I'm offering because I _want to_." He pointed out, making her smile wider. She leant into him and gave him a soft lingering kiss, making him grin against her lips.

_"Why do you two keep pushing your faces together lately? It's weird. You guys are getting __**really weird**__." _

Finn started babbling baby talk between them, pushing at Puck's chest and pulling Rachel's hair. They chuckled and pulled apart, seeing him looking at them with an odd look on his face. Puck could just imagine how weird it must look for him to suddenly see them kissing all the time. Heck, the kid probably didn't even know what they were _doing _because he'd never seen something like that up close before.

"Come on Munchkin, time to wear you out." Puck decided, taking him out of Rachel's arm and flipping him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Finn squealed happily and threw his hands out so it was like he was dangling, his favourite thing to do in this position. It made him felt like he was going to fall even though he knew Puck would never let him fall. Rachel chuckled and shook her head, very used to seeing the two of them playing this way.

After a while of Puck letting Finn chase him around the apartment and then Puck chasing Finn around the apartment it was clear that _Puck _was ready to crash while _Finn _was still going strong. The poor man was absolutely exhausted trying to keep up with a hyperactive one year old. Rachel chuckled and swooped Finn up onto her lap as he went barrelling past her, pulling him against her chest and letting him calm down a little and get rid of the little giggles he was still letting out. Puck let out a groan and fell onto the couch next to her, leaning against her side.

"It is way past your bedtime, mister. You really need to go to sleep." She instructed, rocking her son back and forth slowly. Finn gave her a cheeky grin and shook his head.

_"Sleep? Why would I want to __**sleep**__. This is so much fun! Chase me again Daddy!"_

Finn grabbed Puck's hand and tugged at it but Puck groaned again and shook his head. There was no way he was going to be able to run around with Finn anymore. He didn't have the energy that the baby had, especially because he was all high on sugar, so he couldn't do it anymore. He was just _begging _for the crash that came after the high to come along, but it wasn't yet and he really wondered just how _much _sugar Santana had let the boy _have_.

"Finn, it's bedtime." Rachel said softly, her voice taking on a musical lilt as she continued rocking him back and forth. She pressed his ear against her heart, wanting him to be able to hear her heartbeat and let it lull him down. She started humming softly, an old lullaby her fathers had once sung to her. Finn gave her a smile, knowing this song well, and started humming along with her. Puck couldn't help but smile watching the two of them and joined in humming, reaching out to run his fingers through Finn's hair. It didn't take too long after that for Finn to finally crash and go to sleep and Rachel smiled happily, leaning back against the couch with Finn still in her arms.

"That was _amazing_." Puck told her softly, giving her an impressed look. For all of his chasing Finn around the thing that had finally gotten him to calm down and to sleep was her singing to him. She was so amazing.

"I should go put him to bed." She told him but he shook his head, getting up and taking Finn out of her arms, cradling him against his chest and making sure he wouldn't wake him up.

"I'll do it. You just relax." He told her, leaning down to kiss her quickly before heading towards Finn's room.

He gently placed the boy in his crib and started tucking him in. Finn stirred a little so he stilled, not wanting to have him wake up and start the cycle all over again.

"Daddy." Finn mumbled, his eyes opening blearily to stare up at him. Rachel heard Finn's voice so got up to go help ease him back down.

"Shh, Finn. Go back to sleep." Puck whispered, running his finger's through the baby's hair. Finn grabbed hold of his hand and blinked up at him sleepily so Puck smiled softly. "You want me to sing you a lullaby, buddy?" He asked and Finn nodded, his eyes fluttering open and shut. Puck chuckled and walked over to grab his guitar from where it was resting against the wall from the day before. "Okay, but just _one _and then you go to sleep, okay?" He asked, grinning when Finn nodded again.

He started playing the opening chords to a song, not even noticing that Rachel was leaning against the door, watching him.

_"__Childhood living is easy to do  
>The things you wanted I bought them for you<br>Graceful lady you know who I am  
>You know I can't let you slide through my hands"<em>

He was singing the old Rolling Stones song so beautifully and Rachel couldn't help but smile and watch him. Her heart was swooning at hearing him singing because his voice really fit this song.

_"'Cause wild horses, couldn't drag me away  
>Wild wild horses couldn't drag me away"<em>

The way he sung those lyrics made it one hundred percent clear that he meant that. There would be nothing on _Earth _that would be able to drag him away from Finn ever again, he was going to be in his life _forever_. Rachel's breath hitched and it made Puck realise she was there. He turned to face her and gave her a smile, continuing the song.

_"I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
>Then you decided to show me the same<br>No sweeping exits or off stage lines  
>Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind "<em>

He stared right at her as he sung the words, knowing it fit them perfectly. He changed a word, from 'now you decided' to 'then you decided' because she wasn't causing him any pain _anymore_, now she was making him the happiest he'd ever been, but for a while there he'd been completely miserable. He meant the words completely because no dramatic exits or things said in the heat of the moment was going to make him leave or resent her. He loved her so much and he knew that all that shit was in the _past_. They hadn't actually exchanged words of love but he knew she felt the same as he did about her.

_"Wild horses, couldn't drag me away  
>Wild wild horses couldn't drag me away"<em>

He nodded at her, letting her know that nothing was going to take him away from _her _either. He was _never _going to be like Jesse, or like his father, he was never going to hurt her like that. Tears came to her eyes and she nodded because she got it and she wanted him to know she felt the same.

_"Wild horses, couldn't drag me away  
>Wild wild horses we'll ride them someday<br>Wild horses, couldn't drag me away  
>Wild wild horses we'll ride them someday"<em>

He finished the song and then put his guitar down, breaking his gaze with Rachel to check that Finn was asleep again. The boy was fast asleep, clutching the stuffed panda that he'd once given to Puck but had gotten back when he'd stopped fighting with Rachel. He smiled and leant down to kiss Finn's forehead before heading out of the bedroom. Rachel had already left and he found her in the living room, staring at a picture of the three of them from a few weeks before they'd fought and had almost been torn apart before they'd even had a chance.

"Hey." He whispered, walking up behind her and kissing her shoulder. Then he noticed she was crying and frowned. "Baby... I didn't mean to _upset you_. I thought... I mean, I was just singing that song as a lullaby because... because it's _pretty _but also kind of fits our whole situation. I didn't mean anything bad..." He stumbled to explain but she whirled around and cut him off by kissing him desperately. His eyes widened for a moment in shock before closing them and sinking into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and tugged her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

"Come with me." She instructed, pulling out of the kiss after a few moments and taking his hand. She was breathing heavily both from the kiss and from the thought of what she wanted. It took Puck a moment to realise that she was leading him towards her bedroom.

"Rach?" He asked curiously, feeling his heart pounding. He brought them both to a stop in the doorway to her room. She gave him a soothing smile and tugged him again, crossing over the threshold of her room and shutting the door behind them. She stepped closer to him and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, moving slowly and staring into his eyes the whole time. He swallowed heavily but let her push her shirt off his shoulders and pool to the floor once she had it completely undone. "We don't have to do this right now. I mean, we don't have to _rush _into anything." He told her, not wanting her to rush into anything she wasn't ready for. He wasn't entirely sure she was ready to move their relationship into the more physical aspects.

"I _want _to do this." She assured him, bringing her own hands up to her dress and pulling down the zipper on the side of it slowly. His eyes followed the motion hungrily but grabbed her hands before she had a chance to push it off.

"I just... I guess I don't understand where this is coming from." He admitted. The last time they'd been in this position it had been after he'd sung for her as well and he dimly wondered if it was just having someone sing to her that got her hot. It would make sense, she was a very musical person, but he didn't want the first time they made love to be simply because she found him hot with his guitar in his hand and singing her a song, he wanted it to mean _more _than that.

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away from you either, Noah. _Nothing's _going to take me away from you again." She told him and he couldn't help but groan, tugging her closer to him and kissing her again. He lifted her up slightly and then lowered her onto the bed, following her onto it. He tugged her dress off and then took the chance to pull back and just admire how beautiful she was. "I love you, Noah." She whispered thickly and he snapped his gaze back to hers.

"Fuck, Rachel." He ground out, kissing her again. "I love you too. So fucking much, Baby." He muttered into her lips, sliding his arms around her waist and tugging her up against him tighter. She couldn't help but smile against his lips. They both let themselves get swept up in each other, surrendering to their urges to finally be completely joined as one.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And now just picture the, um, fertilisation scene from the movies. LOL.

The song used in this is 'Wild Horses' by Rolling Stone. It is such a beautiful song, especially certain versions of it, and I know people who play it as a lullaby for their baby plus it actually fit Rachel and Puck's history so much it was eerie. I changed a couple of lyrics slightly to make it fit even better and eliminated a verse, FYI.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this story as much as the other one : )


	2. Part Two

**Author's Note: **Thanks everyone for all of your reviews and alerts. You have no idea how happy it makes me that you're all enjoying this. So here's part two of Look Who's Talking Too : )

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rachel woke up and felt completely content and happy. She let out a happy sigh and rubbed her cheek against her pillow before freezing when she realised that her pillow was breathing and had Noah's scent. She remembered their lovemaking the night before and slowly lifted her head, realising that it wasn't her <em>pillow <em>that her cheek was resting on but Noah's hard chest. When he felt her moving away from him, even slightly, he tightened his hold around her waist in his sleep, not wanting her to get too far away from him. She couldn't help but smile and leant down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Waking up next to him, in his arms, just felt so right. She really wouldn't mind waking up to him every day for the rest of her life. Of course it was still way too early in their relationship for her to be thinking things like that but it was true. She didn't want any man other than him for the rest of her life and knew that he felt the same way about her. She'd _thought _that she felt that way about Jesse but looking back realised that she'd always been thinking about what would happen if he wasn't in her life anymore. She didn't think that with Noah anymore because she knew that he'd do anything in his power to stay in her life and she appreciated that.

"Daddy!" Finn called out from his bedroom and Rachel couldn't help but giggle. Ever since he'd called Noah his Daddy he'd been saying it over and over again. She knew he wasn't actually calling for _Noah _because he called absolutely _everyone _Daddy, including _her_, because it was the only word he knew how to say.

Puck groaned next to her and tightened his hold on her, burying his face in her neck. "I'm coming, squirt." He muttered, smacking his lips together sleepily before blearily opening his eyes. For a moment he froze, just like she had when she'd woken up, not knowing where he was, before a grin spread over his face when he remembered what had happened the night before. When he'd woken up and heard Finn calling out for him he'd assumed that the kid was waking up from a nap and he'd fallen asleep as well. It wasn't uncommon for him to take a nap while Finn was napping but he'd never been _naked _when he did it and he'd _definitely _never had a naked _Rachel _in his arms either.

"Morning." She greeted him brightly and he grinned.

"Good morning, Baby. I thought I'd just had a really good dream last night but here you are." He said with a smile, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled even brighter and snuggled against him.

"Here I am." She agreed. "Was everything... um, you know, _good _for you last night?" She asked shyly and he snorted.

"Good? Where's your impressive vocabulary now?" He teased, kissing her cheek a few times quickly. "Last night wasn't just _good_. Last night was amazing, mind blowing, excellent, astounding, _incredible_. It was _perfect_." He told her seriously and she couldn't help but grin.

"It _was _pretty brilliant, wasn't it?" She asked and he nodded, leaning in and kissing her slowly.

"_Absolutely _brilliant." He agreed, moving so she had to lean back against the bed and crawling on top of her, giving her a long, deep kiss.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Finn called out again, banging something against his crib so it made a rattling noise. Puck groaned, pulling out of the kiss and resting his forehead against her collarbone.

"The hazards of being parents." He said with a sigh, kissing her quickly and then getting up. She couldn't deny that hearing him talking about the both of them being Finn's parents made butterfly's float up in her stomach. The thing was, it was _true_. Puck had been there for Finn pretty much his whole life and if that didn't make him his parent she didn't know what would. "I'll go get him." He told her, kissing her a few times quickly before getting up and pulling on his pants again, not bothering with underwear. Rachel smiled as she watched him leave her bedroom to go attend to her son, wondering how she'd ever gotten so lucky.

Finn was standing up in his crib, bouncing on his heels impatiently. He didn't know what was taking his Mommy so long to come get him that morning because she was usually there really quickly when he called out for her. Sure, he knew he wasn't calling her the right _name _but he liked saying Daddy and was sure that if he just kept saying Daddy it would make Puck stick around. He never wanted him to go away again, he really hadn't liked it when he'd only been able to see him sneakily.

"Good morning, Buddy." Puck said as he walked into the room, chuckling when Finn stared at him in surprise for a moment.

_"Wait... a... minute. I __**never **__see you in the morning. This. Is. __**Awesome**__!"_

Finn started jumping around happily, reaching out for him with a huge grin on his face. Puck chuckled again and walked over to him, lifting him out of his crib.

"Hey there." He said, knowing that Finn was excited to be seeing him first thing in the morning.

"Daddy!" Finn squealed happily, pressing his cheek against Puck's and clutching at his shoulder. Puck grinned and turned slightly to kiss Finn's cheek, walking him over to change table to change his diaper. Hearing Finn calling him Daddy never got old, even though he was calling everyone Daddy lately. He knew that he really meant it with him and it always made him smile.

"So, how'd you sleep, Finn?" He asked as he went to work in changing Finn out of his dirty diaper and into a clean one. It didn't even gross him out anymore, it was just second nature now.

_"Not good. I dreamt that I was eating all those cookies from last night but then a giant cookie came and was trying to eat __**me**__. I am __**never **__having cookies again, man."_

Puck chuckled at seeing Finn scrunching up his face and shaking his head as he babbled baby talk at him. God this kid was the most adorable thing ever.

"That sucks, man. Maybe you'll sleep better when you have your nap later." He told him, taking his expressions to mean he hadn't slept well. "Mommy's in bed. Wanna go get her up with me?" He asked and Finn grinned.

_"Um, yeah. Of course." _

He finished up with the diaper and lifted him into his arms to carry to Rachel's bedroom. The door was pulled closed again, which meant she'd gotten up sometime while he was gone to open it, so he pushed it open slowly, his hand over Finn's eyes in case she was still naked in there or something and squeezed his own eyes shut to be cute.

_"Hey, what are you doing? I can't __**see **__with your hand there, Daddy."_

"You dressed?" He called out and smiled when he heard Rachel giggling in return.

"Indeed I am." She agreed so he smirked and cracked open one eye as though he was checking. He groaned when he saw that she _was _dressed but that the clothes she'd decided to dress herself in was his shirt from the night before.

"You're playing a dangerous game dressing like that with the kid here, Rach." He told her, nodding towards Finn in his arms and she giggled again.

_"Dressing like __**what**__? I still can't see."_

Finn squirmed in annoyance in his arms so he moved his hand from over his eyes.

_"Ah, so much better."_

"It's really comfortable." She told him coyly, leaning in to kiss him gently. The truth was, she'd just really wanted to wear his shirt and once it was on had felt like she was wrapped up in his arms because she was surrounded by his scent.

"Who wants breakfast?" Puck asked, trying to stop himself from thinking about the fact that Rachel was standing in front of him wearing his shirt. If Finn wasn't around he'd already have her on her back for him again but then again if Finn wasn't around he wouldn't be _in _her life so he had to take it the way it was.

"Breakfast would be lovely." Rachel agreed, grinning as he turned to walk out of the room. He put Finn down so he could walk himself and chuckled as the boy went running off for the kitchen. Finn running on his short little legs was always adorable. By the time they caught up to him he was dragging his high chair slowly over towards the breakfast table from it's position against the wall.

"_Someone's _hungry." Puck pointed out with a chuckle, moving the high chair the rest of the way for him and then hoisting him up to put him in. "What do you want for breakfast, little guy?" He asked, ruffling his hair.

_"Cookies!"_

"Hey, what do you think you're doing. Scoot. _I'm _making breakfast, you sit back and relax." Puck ordered, swatting at Rachel's ass as she started trying to help with breakfast. She giggled and nodded, going to sit down. She smiled when she saw him taking some fruit out of the fridge. He started washing them and then chopping them up before divvying all of the pieces up between them. He came back over and placed one bowl on the tray of Finn's high chair for him and then gave Rachel her bowl, leaning down to give her a quick kiss as a bonus. He headed over to the cupboard and took out a box of Cheerio's, pouring some into another little bowl because he knew Finn liked to munch on them and he was going to have some as well.

_"This is not cookies. I wanted __**cookies**__."_

"You should make breakfast for us more often." Rachel teased and he shrugged.

"That'd be fine with me." He told her truthfully. She couldn't help but smile because she'd really love to have him over more mornings.

It felt completely natural for him to be there that early, for him to be making them breakfast and pulling silly faces to make Finn laugh in between bites. It felt natural for his hand to fall to her thigh, nothing sexual about it, he wasn't trying to move up any higher he just wanted to be touching her. It felt natural for Rachel to lean against his side cosily and to get up to get Finn his morning juice while Puck handled cleaning up. It also felt natural for him to catch her around the waist and kiss her again and for Finn to laugh at them like they were the weirdest people ever and that what they were doing was funny. Everything felt so right and natural that she hated herself a little for letting it take this long for it to happen.

A few weeks later Rachel was at the park with Finn and Puck when a thought occurred to her. Her period was late and it had gotten a lot more regular since she'd had Finn so it was something to note. The realisation had hit her out of the blue when she'd been watching a woman pushing a newborn around in a pram. Finn had gotten curious and kept looking over at the tiny baby so Puck had taken him over to get a closer look and the mother had of course been completely happy to show off her baby. (Especially to a man as attractive as Puck was, made even more attractive by the way he was with Finn.) She'd briefly wondered if Finn would act that way if she was to have another baby and then it had hit her, she was late.

She stopped off at the local pharmacy and picked up a pregnancy test. She wasn't as careful with protection as she should have been and she knew that was a stupid mistake to make again. Puck had stuck around to hang out with them that night so she'd locked herself in the toilet and done the test. It was like repeating history doing that test and she honestly wasn't sure what she wanted the result to be. She loved Noah and she knew that one day she wanted to have more children with him but it was also way too soon in their relationship for them to have a baby.

But sure enough, the test was positive.

Her first reaction was the freak the hell out. She couldn't believe she'd done it _again_. She was usually a really responsible woman, except where it came to birth control with men she was in love with it seemed. Her relationship with Puck was going so well and it just felt like they fit perfectly in every way but she didn't know if they'd survive this. Sure, Puck was absolutely amazing with Finn and the two boys loved each other to death but she was scared that she'd scare him away by getting pregnant so soon in their relationship. She made the decision to keep the news to herself for a little while, not wanting to scare him away.

"Hey, you okay? You were in there for a while. You're not coming down with something, are you?" Puck asked worriedly when she came out of the toilet and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine." She told him, trying to make it convincing so he'd stop asking questions. He nodded but didn't look convinced. He tugged her closer to him and ran his hand down her cheek, surreptitiously checking for a temperature. She knew exactly what he was doing and chuckled, pushing him away. "I'm _fine_, Noah." She told him again and he nodded again but she knew he didn't believe her.

He started making them all some dinner so while he was distracted she went to work in getting rid of the pregnancy test. She shoved it back into the box, wrapped the box up in some tissues and shoved it deep into the trash so there was no way he'd be able to see it. They sat down to dinner and she couldn't stop looking at the way he was very patient with Finn as he fed himself and made a mess. He was an amazing father even to a child that wasn't his and, as long as he didn't freak out over this when she finally told him, she knew he'd be an amazing father to the child that _was _his as well. She just didn't want him to feel like he _had _to stay with her just because she was pregnant with his child, she wanted him to want to be with her just because he _loved her_, no other reason.

After dinner, Rachel headed off to have a bath, leaving the boys to their own devices. That was definitely the wrong thing to do. As usual, Finn was able to coax Puck away from his cleaning up duties to play. It wasn't hard to do once he put on his puppy dog face, tugged at his hand or shirt or leg and called him Daddy. He'd never had any trouble convincing him to play before but the word Daddy was now the _best _way to get him to cave. It just melted his heart to hear this boy he saw as his son calling him Daddy that he couldn't deny him anything at all.

"The Puckasaurous is so _hungry_. A nice little bite of _Finn _should hit the spot." Puck called out, stomping around the apartment. Finn squealed and took off running, making Puck chuckle.

_"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!"_

Finn was laughing his head off as Puck chased after him, continually looking over his shoulder to see how far in front he was.

_"Catch me, Daddy! Come __**on **__slow poke." _

He slowed down when he noticed Puck was getting further away but then squealed and sped up again when Puck swiped out for him, almost getting him in his arms but purposefully missing.

"Hmm, this Finn is definitely_ fast food_." Puck said thoughtfully, making a growling noise that made Finn crack up laughing again.

Suddenly Finn crashed into the trash can, too busy looking over his shoulder at Puck to see that he was headed right for it. Puck had placed it near the front door so he could empty it later but that was obviously not a good place to put it when playing with Finn. The boy bounced off of it and fell on his butt as the trashcan fell over as well. He stared around in confusion, not knowing why he was on the ground, before frowning as he realised he'd fallen over.

_"Did I hurt myself? I'm on the ground so I __**must **__have hurt myself."_

"Hey buddy, careful there." Puck said, hurrying over to him and sweeping him up into his arms, tickling him quickly so he wouldn't start crying from the shock of falling over. Finn giggled again, completely forgetting about having fallen over.

"What's going on out there?" Rachel called from the bathroom, making both boys freeze guiltily.

_"Uh oh, Mommy's gonna be __**pissed**__."_

"Nothing Rach." Puck called back. "Come on, we'd better clean this up before Mommy see's and freaks the hell out." He told Finn, chuckling when the boy nodded with wide eyes.

_"Good idea."_

He put Finn on the ground and started picking up everything that had fallen out of the trash can. He kept an eye on Finn because the kid couldn't be trusted around anything that was on the floor. That's why he noticed when Finn grabbed something and started lifting it up to his mouth.

"Uh uh, no Finn." He said sternly, taking the thing out of his hands.

_"Oh __**come on**__, it was right __**there**__."_

"This was _trash_, kid. Not very tasty." He told him, shaking his head. He went to put the thing in the trash again before frowning when he realised that it looked like something _familiar_. It was a pregnancy test. His eyes widened and stared at it for a moment, wondering why the hell it was there.

The pregnancy test was one of those ones that had lines instead of the straightforward ones that just told you outright if you were pregnant or not pregnant. He frowned down at it, not knowing what two lines meant (even though he had a hunch), and picked up the box where it was resting near Finn's leg. He searched through the instructions before his eyes widened when he read what two lines meant.

He finished cleaning up quickly, lifting Finn up and putting him on the rug in front of the TV with some toys so he had something to do instead of trying to eat the trash again. Once everything was clean he went and sat on the couch, the pregnancy test and the box in his hands, just waiting for Rachel to finish in the bath so he could ask what the hell was going on. It _had _to belong to her because the only other people who'd come to the apartment were her students, who wouldn't use the bathroom here to take a pregnancy test, Kurt and Blaine, which was obviously a no, and Santana, but he doubted it was hers because she was all up in the lady loving with that Quinn chick from their dance class.

"Okay, so what _really _happened out here?" Rachel asked in amusement when she came out of the bathroom. Her eyes widened when she spotted the things in Puck's hands and watched in terror as he looked up at her with an odd look on his face. "Where did you get that?" She asked hurriedly, not sure if she should go over and snatch it out of his hands or just stay where she was. Shock made it easier to stay where she was so she didn't move a muscle.

"Finn ran into the trash can and everything spilled out on the floor." He explained, answering both of her questions at the same time. "Rachel... is this... this is _your's_, right?" He asked and she could only swallow heavily in response. "You're... _pregnant_?" He asked softly, barely able to get the words out. She bit her lip and nodded, staring at the ground.

This was it. He knew now and everything was going to go to hell. When _Jesse _had found out she was pregnant she'd thought he was okay with it, _after _he'd asked about her getting an _abortion _of course, but looking back it was extremely clear he hadn't been (who asked their girlfriend to get an abortion if they _wanted _the baby? God she'd been a _moron_). She had no doubts whatsoever that he'd want to stay in his _child's _life but she didn't know if he'd want anything to do with _her_. She was the stupid girl who'd let herself get pregnant again and he might think she was trying to trap him into staying with her.

"So... we're gonna have another baby? But one that's, you know, half _me _and half you?" He asked, placing the test and the box on the couch and getting up, walking over to her seeing as though she wasn't moving towards him.

"Yeah." She forced out, knowing she needed to actually say something instead of continuing to nod along like a moron. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips in a deep kiss.

"Holy fuck, we're gonna have a _baby_." He said excitedly, a huge grin spreading over his face.

"You're... _happy_?" She asked in surprise and he snorted.

"Of _course _I'm happy, Rach. You make good kids, it's been _proven_, could you imagine what your kid's gonna be like when it's fathered by an awesome guy like _me _instead of a _douchebag_?" He asked and she couldn't help but chuckle. "Are _you _happy?" He asked worriedly. He didn't want her to tell him that she didn't want to have his baby, because he was already so in love with it even though he'd just found out about it, it was crazy.

"I am." She said, testing the words out loud. "I am so _amazingly _happy." She admitted and he grinned, kissing her again. "But I don't want you to feel like you have to stay with me just because I'm having your child." She pulled back to tell him seriously and he snorted.

"Rachel, come on." He said with a tone that showed he thought she was crazy with that crap. "I busted my balls trying to be with you for a _year_. A fucking _year_, Rach. I'm with you because I _love you _and _want _to be with you, not for any other reason. I love you, and Finn and now our little sea monkey as well." He told her, putting his hand on her stomach. She couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head at his name for their child. "There's no one else I could _ever _want, no one else I'd want to be doing this with." He added and she smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too." She said softly, making him grin. "But if you ever feel as though you _don't _want to be with me anymore..." She started but he cut her off.

"_Never _gonna happen. God, do I have to give you the A-Z of why I love you? Fine, that's what I'll do." He told her and she couldn't help but blush. "You're Amazing and Beautiful and Crazy but in the best ways possible. You're completely Dazzling and you're Everything I never knew I always wanted." He told her, making her smile. "You're Flexible," he told her, raising and lowering his eyebrows, making her giggle and blush even though they were the only two people there who could understand what he was saying. "And you're Gorgeous and Hot and so fucking Intelligent. You have the Juiciest lips I've ever kissed. You're Kind and Loving and Musical in everything you do. You have No gag reflex." He listed and she blushed again. He'd discovered that particular talent recently and it had reduced him to a babbling mess for over an hour. "You're Outstanding and Pretty. You're Quirky and Real Sweet." He said, cheating a little and putting R and S together. "You're so fucking Talented it takes my breath away. You're Unique and Vivacious and Warm. You're Xtremely hot, with a capital X and Yummy." He listed, making her laugh again. "And, last but not least, you're Ze woman of my dreams." He finished with.

The whole list had been completely sweet but utterly ridiculous. It was so _Puck _and it definitely showed her that he loved her because he barely even hesitated between letters which meant that it wasn't the first time he'd thought these things. He was crazy about her, that much was abundantly clear, and he was with her because he _wanted _to be with her, because he loved all these things about her.

"Do you believe me _now_?" He asked softly and she nodded, kissing him quickly.

"Yes, I believe you." She agreed and he grinned.

"So, celebration tonight? After Finn goes to sleep?" He asked huskily, kissing along her neck and gripping her tightly, making it very clear what his way of celebrating was.

"And I'm guessing we have to be _naked _for this... celebration?" She asked teasingly and he grinned, sucking a small mark into her collarbone.

"You know it." He confirmed. "Come on, what better way to celebrate? It's not like I can knock you up _again_." He pointed out, making her chuckle.

"After Finn goes to sleep." She agreed and he grinned.

"Hey Finn, you feeling tired?" He asked, looking over at the boy.

_"Mmm, no. Not yet." _

Finn shook his head and then went back to playing with one of his toys, making Puck groan but Rachel giggle.

"Relax, he'll be tired soon enough." She assured him, kissing him quickly before walking away from him, leaving him watching the sway of her hips with a groan.

Sure enough Finn was falling asleep within the hour and about five minutes after they put him to bed, Puck dragged her into her bedroom and made good on his promise of a celebration.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm still setting everything up but things should start really picking up soon. Thanks for reading!


	3. Part Three

**Author's Note: **I literally just finished this chapter and was considering leaving it for a few days to post but because it was one of my regular reviewers, Princesakarlita411's birthday on Friday and requested that I put up a new chapter in time for that I decided to post it now. I know I'm a little late but I hope this is a good belated birthday present for you! And to everyone else, you guys are so awesome so I hope you all enjoy this part as well!

* * *

><p>Telling the people the closest to them about the baby was going to be tough. Rachel had already shocked everyone by getting pregnant once already, and to a married man no less, so she wasn't sure how they'd take the news that she'd gotten pregnant again by a man she'd only just started dating. Puck didn't think it was going to be such a big deal. Rachel's fathers loved him and his mother pretty much wanted to marry Rachel <em>herself<em>. His baby sister had told him that Rachel was the best girlfriend he'd ever had and warned him not to fuck it up. Kurt and Blaine wouldn't think it was bad, Kurt would probably even already start coming up with outfit ideas for the baby and Blaine was a real sucker for babies. Santana would probably give them _some _shit about it but she'd been on Puck's side from the beginning so he was sure she'd be okay with the whole baby thing.

Even though Rachel was barely pregnant, now that Puck knew that she was up the duff with his kid he swore that he could see that she was pregnant. He claimed she was glowing, which Rachel chalked up to her wonderful skin care routine and the fact that she was happy. He claimed that she sounded different because she was pregnant, which just made her laugh. He claimed that she had the look in her eye that just showed that she was pregnant. He was so cute, being all proud father even though she was barely even pregnant.

When they first let the news out it was completely unintentional.

They were over at Kurt and Blaine's apartment to celebrate the couple moving in together. Santana was expected to come as well, along with her girlfriend, but she was running late which meant that it was just Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Rachel. Kurt left the room while they were chatting and came back with a bottle of wine, pouring them each a glass. The other three were busy talking so didn't pay him any mind. Rachel absentmindedly picked up her glass and brought it up to her lips to take a sip. Puck turned to look at her to say something and his eyes widened when he spotted his pregnant girlfriend about to have a sip of wine. Pregnant women were not supposed to drink alcohol, that much he knew.

"Rachel!" He called out hurriedly, reaching out and grabbing her hand before she took a sip. She stared at him with wide eyes, surprised at herself for going to have wine.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I did that." She told him and he nodded. They both turned back to their friends and noticed that they were staring at them in confusion.

"What the hell was that about?" Blaine asked in confusion. Rachel bit her lip, trying to think of something to say to explain what had just happened because she knew that must have looked completely insane.

"It's just wine. I promise I didn't _poison _it or anything." Kurt assured them, looking at them like they were nuts.

"Of course we know you didn't poison the wine." Rachel rushed to assure him. She was horrified that he might actually think that they'd thought he was trying to poison them, which was obviously not true.

"Then what was that?" Blaine asked again.

"Rachel's pregnant." Puck blurted out. Rachel snapped her gaze over to him, surprised that he'd actually just said that even though they'd agreed to keep the news of the pregnancy to themselves for the moment. Kurt and Blaine's mouths dropped open, completely shocked at the news.

"Noah!" Rachel screeched at him, smacking at his arm, but he rolled his eyes.

"What, letting them think we're crazy or that we think they're trying to poison us is better than the _truth_?" He asked sarcastically, making her roll her eyes at him.

"Of course not. But I was coming up with something to cover us, you didn't need to actually tell them the truth." She told him with a huff. She'd been frantically searching her mind for a plausible story before he'd ruined it by blurting out the truth. Puck shrugged, a grin spreading over his face. He was glad that some people knew about the baby, especially that his best friend knew about the baby, because now he had people to brag to.

"I'm sorry, did I hear that right? You're _pregnant_?" Kurt asked in surprise and they both nodded. There was no point in denying it now, they'd let the truth come out and they couldn't undo that now. "Who else knows about this?" He demanded but Rachel shook her head.

"No one." She explained, making a grin spread out over his face. He was proud to be the first person to find out this news, next to Blaine of course. "Well, my doctor knows but that's it." She added. His grin slowly turned into a smirk as something occurred to him.

"So _Santana _doesn't know?" He asked, needing to be completely sure on that fact. Rachel shook her head and he smirked wider. "And the baby is _Puck's_? You weren't artificially inseminated? It's not some married guy's? Not _Jesse's_?" He asked jokingly because of how he'd bought Rachel's whole 'artificial inseminated' story from when she was pregnant with Finn. The only reason he'd found out the truth was because he'd been there when Rachel had caught him with that floozy April. Puck growled in annoyance, not finding anything funny about that.

"Fuck off, _of course _it's mine. I'd chop St. Douche's dick off if it went anywhere near Rachel ever again." He said threateningly. Just thinking about it was getting his hackles up and made him want to go find that jerk and punch him in the face. Of course he felt like that every time he thought of the shit that guy had put Rachel through which had made her so hard to reach for himself and whenever he thought about how he'd rejected Finn. He had no idea how anyone could jerk Rachel around like that or how anyone could not want to have Finn for their son, he loved the both of them so much. Rachel smiled and reached out to stroke his hand soothingly. There was no chance in hell that she'd _ever _go back to Jesse again, that ship had sailed and _sunk_, but she especially wasn't going to go back to him when she had an amazing man like Noah in her life.

"I'm just checking. I didn't know the real paternity last time so I'm just trying to double check." Kurt assured him, not wanting the larger man to punch him for his joke. Puck nodded but still didn't look pleased that he'd suggested someone else could be the father of Rachel's unborn child. That baby was his and he didn't want to think about anyone else claiming it wasn't, even jokingly.

"The baby's mine. One hundred percent mine. No one else's." He announced possessively.

"I'm pretty sure it's also mine." Rachel pointed out with a chuckle, making him roll his eyes. Of course the baby was also hers, now she was just being a smartass. Obviously he was rubbing off on her. Either that or his kid was corrupting her from the inside out. He shuddered at that thought, that was way too creepy even for him.

"Wow, you guys didn't waste any time, did you?" Blaine asked with a chuckle. He really was happy for his friend because he knew that he was in love with Rachel and would love their child so much.

"Wasn't exactly something we _planned_." Puck pointed out.

"Not that we're not _happy_. Because we _are_, we're _extremely _happy about this." Rachel rushed to add. She didn't want people to think this was something they viewed as a mistake. Sure, they hadn't planned it but they were happy about it regardless of it's unplanned origins. "We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else about our news though." She added and Kurt cackled happily.

"Ah, sweet payback. Santana's going to freak out when she finds out I knew first." He cooed happily. Rachel rolled her eyes at him, knowing he was going to rub this news in Santana's face when she found out that he'd known first.

"Not even your Mom?" Blaine asked and they shook their heads. He chuckled and shook his head. "You know she's going to flip when she finds out, right? I mean, she's practically been praying for something like this to happen since she first _met _Rachel." He pointed out. Puck knew that was true, his mother would definitely be over the moon about this news. But Rachel wanted to wait to tell people and he'd already blown the news once, he couldn't do it again.

Santana and Quinn arrived not long after which meant they had to stop talking about it. Kurt kept smirking at Santana all throughout dinner though, clearly loving the fact that he had some huge news that she didn't know. Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend, watching him being all smug. The only reason he even knew about it at all was because she'd messed up and then Puck had opened his big mouth and blurted out their news, not because she'd gone out of her way to tell him before Santana. It was obvious he didn't care _why _he knew first, just that he _did_.

Puck's mother was the next person to find out about the baby. Puck blamed Blaine for jinxing it by talking about his mother finding out, but he knew it was all his own fault. His fault and the fault of his big fat mouth that just couldn't seem to shut up about it.

Puck had been at his mother's place with Finn while Rachel was at a dance class. His mother had made them lunch and Finn was sitting on his lap as he fed him in between bites of his own lunch. Finn was pretty much feeding himself but Puck was making sure he wasn't giving himself pieces that were too big for him. Ava was watching him with a smile, loving how fatherly her son was with this boy.

"Oh Noah, before I forget, my Temple's having a toy drive. If Rachel has any toys or even clothes Finn doesn't need anymore from when he was younger you can give them to me and I'll take them in." She told him, knowing Rachel was the type of person to want to help out the less fortunate that way.

_"You're going to do __**what **__with my toys? No, you can't have my toys, they're __**my **__toys."_

"But the _baby _might be able to use them." He said without thinking before freezing as he realised his mistake. He stared down at Finn, trying to pretend he hadn't fucked up like that, _again_, and praying that his mother hadn't actually heard what he'd said. Finally though he had to look up, the suspense was killing him and it was kind of like slowing down to look at an accident, he just _had _to see how she was reacting to that statement. She was staring at him with wide eyes and he groaned. He was in _so _much shit.

"What _baby_?" She asked slowly, giving him a penetrating stare.

"Um... _Finn _of course. Yeah, he might still need his old clothes and toys." He said after a moment, knowing it was a pretty flimsy excuse but it was the only one he had.

_"Yes. I will __**always **__need my toys. No one else can have them."_

"Right. So Finn will need tiny little clothes that don't fit him anymore? Finn will need toys he doesn't even play with anymore?" She asked, giving him the look that always made him sweat.

_"Yes."_

"Yeah. You never know what he might need." Puck said breezily, looking anywhere but at her. If he looked at her she'd be able to tell he was lying. Of course she probably already knew he was lying but he wasn't going to give her further proof if he could help it and his face would totally give him away. "So, we should probably get out of here. I'll see you around, Ma." He said, getting up and placing Finn on his hip, not looking in his mother's eye and kissing her cheek as she stood up as well.

_"But I haven't finished eating. Daddy, we can't go yet."_

Finn was tugging on his shirt and giving him an annoyed look but he bundled him closer to his chest and ignored him. He had to get out of there as quickly as possible and even Finn's puppy dog eyes weren't going to be able to change his mind. Rachel would absolutely _kill him _if he confirmed to his mother what she obviously knew was true.

"Noah Irving Puckerman, you come back here right now." His mother demanded and he groaned.

"So close." He whispered, shaking his head.

_"Who are you kidding? There was no way we were getting outta here."_

"Is Rachel _pregnant_?" She asked once he'd turned back to face her and he sighed. He weighed his options for whether he should tell her or not. On the one hand, she already knew so he might as well confirm it, but on the other hand, Rachel didn't want people to know yet and she'd want to be there when he told his Mom anyway. On the one hand, his mother would be completely happy to hear this news, but on the other hand, Rachel would be really upset if he told his mother without her there. On the one hand, his mother was the woman who'd given him life, but on the other hand, Rachel was the woman he loved. On the one hand, his mother would kill him if he didn't come clean, but on the other hand, Rachel was might withhold sex. Life, death, sex, celibacy, it was a tough choice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He claimed, looking over her head instead of at her. So sex won out, what could he say, he was a guy.

"Noah." She said, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her. "Is Rachel pregnant?" She asked again and he sighed.

"She's gonna kick my ass." He muttered, making a smile spreading over her face. "Yes, Ma, Rachel's pregnant." He confirmed. She squealed and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around both him and Finn and hugging him tightly.

"This is such good news!" She said excitedly. "There are so many people to call." She added, rushing over to grab her address book. Puck's eyes widened and he put Finn down so he could grab her arm and stop her.

"We're not telling people yet so you can't tell anyone, okay?" He begged and she frowned.

"But Noah, it's my right as a _grandmother _to brag." She pointed out with a pout, making him roll his eyes.

"You have four _other _grandchildren to brag about, just give it a few months and you and brag about this one too." He pointed out. Ava gave him a confused look, thinking that figure was wrong.

"Four? Sarah only has _three _children." She reminded him and he nodded.

"And _I _have _Finn_." He reminded her, pointing over at the boy in question. They both chuckled when they realised he'd pulled himself back up onto the chair he'd been sitting on with Puck and was standing on it eating his lunch. When he saw that they were paying attention to him again he gave them a defiant look and kept on eating.

_"Yeah, that's right, I'm eating. This is what you get for trying to make me leave before I'm ready."_

"Yes, you're completely right, Finn _is _my fourth grandchild." She agreed, walking over to him and pressing a smacking kiss to his cheek. He gave her a bright smile around his mouthful but kept on eating.

"Just don't tell anyone yet, okay? And please, for my sake, don't let _Rachel _know you know. And act surprised when we _do _come to tell you." He begged and she nodded, agreeing to his terms. He let out a sigh of relief, glad he'd managed to avoid Rachel getting pissed at him for letting their news slip out yet again.

Of course, luck wasn't on his side. A couple of nights later he was getting back into bed with Rachel after going to check on a fussy Finn. She put down the book she was reading and gave him a thoughtful look.

"Your mother knows about the baby, doesn't she?" She asked, making him tense.

"Um... no." He claimed and she rolled her eyes.

"I saw her today. She started crying and then kept hugging me. And she kept looking at my stomach." She explained. Puck cursed under his breath. It seemed his mother was as bad at keeping this secret as he was. At least he knew where he got it from.

"I totally didn't mean to tell her, Baby, I _swear_." He rushed to tell her. "She asked if we had any toys and clothes Finn doesn't need anymore to give to the toy drive her Temple's having and I wasn't thinking and said that the baby might be able to use them." He explained. "I tried to explain it away but she wasn't buying it." He added. Rachel thought it over. He seemed sincere and he really _had _been trying to keep their news under wraps. Besides, she wasn't sure if she wouldn't have tripped up in that situation herself so she couldn't hold it against him.

"Is she going to be able to keep quiet about this?" She asked him sternly and he nodded hurriedly.

"Totally, Babe." He assured her, not knowing that his mother had already blabbed the news to all of her neighbours and to everyone at her Temple.

"Okay then. But now I think it would only be fair if I got to tell my parents as well." She pointed out and he rolled his eyes. _She _was the one enforcing the secrecy rule not him. If it was up to him he'd be shouting it from the rooftops. As it was he'd already told a bunch of random passengers in his cab that his girlfriend was pregnant but she totally didn't need to know that.

"Do whatever you wanna do, baby. I'm not going to stop you." He assured her.

So with his blessing she went to see her fathers the next day. Finn was really excited to see his Grandpa and his Poppy but Rachel was nervous. She hadn't even been his nervous when she'd been going to tell them she was pregnant with _Finn_. The last time, she'd had a story carefully crafted that they could believe but this time all she had was the news that she'd been careless again and gotten pregnant again. She was worried that they'd be disappointed in her for falling into this trap twice.

"So Bubula, you're here to tell us something, right?" Her Dad asked after a little while of chatting, giving her a look. She'd been talking about the most inane topics, trying to put off the inevitable for as long as possible, but obviously she could do that any longer.

"Um, yes. I am." She confirmed softly and he nodded.

"You're pregnant?" He asked bluntly, making her mouth drop open in shock. She had no idea how he'd known.

"How did you _know_?" She asked in shock. She wasn't showing yet and no matter what Puck said there was no way you could _see _she was pregnant.

"This is so exciting!" He said happily, getting up and pulling her into a hug.

"Yes, it is. But _how _did you know?" She asked again, frustrated that he hadn't answered before.

"A little birdy told me." He said with a smirk, looking mighty proud of himself. Straight away she wondered if Noah had blurted it out to them before she had a chance to, again, or if Kurt was the little birdy he was talking about. He'd certainly been the little birdy that had told them when she'd lost her virginity to her high school boyfriend so she wouldn't put it past him.

"Mrs. Lieberman from Temple was telling us that her sister told her that her friend's son _Noah Puckerman _had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. It wasn't hard to connect the dots." Her Daddy explained, making his husband poke his tongue out at him, annoyed that he'd ruined his fun. Rachel's mouth dropped open in surprise. Apparently _none _of the Puckerman's could keep their big mouths shut.

"Noah _assured me _his mother wasn't going to say anything." She complained with a pout, much like the one her Dad was sporting at her Daddy ruining his fun.

"Why did you tell Noah's mother before telling us?" Her Dad asked, sounding a little hurt. She frowned, not wanting them to think that she'd thought Ava was more important to tell this news to than them.

"I didn't. Noah accidentally blurted it out." She explained, thinking better than to tell them that he'd already blurted it out to Kurt and Blaine before that as well, making them the third people to know, if you didn't count all the people Ava had told. They nodded, looking relieved, and she smiled happily. She loved her fathers so much and didn't want them to think that they weren't important to her. "So you're not upset with me? For getting pregnant again?" She asked worriedly but her fathers shook their heads.

"Of course not, sweetie." Her Daddy assured her, giving her a soothing smile.

"Truthfully I'm surprised it didn't happen _sooner_. Have you _seen _that man? He's one of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen." Her Dad added, fanning himself. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her Dad's antics. But she most definitely _had _seen Noah and she couldn't agree more, he was absolutely gorgeous.

"I know." She agreed and he nodded.

"He looks like he could get someone pregnant just by _looking _at them. I'm surprised he hasn't managed to get _me _pregnant just by looking at me!" He added, making her giggle. She loved her Dad, especially when he was dramatic like that.

When she got home from her fathers house she found Santana and Kurt standing at her front door, waiting for her. Santana looked pissed off and Kurt looked sheepish. Rachel sighed because this was far from the first time she'd ever had to play referee for a fight her friends had gotten into. Of course they did the same for her on different occasions as well but at the moment she really didn't want to get involved. All she wanted to do was put Finn down for his nap and put her feet up to relax.

"You _slut_!" Santana called out when she reached her, making Rachel raise her eyebrows. "And how could you tell _Hummel _before you told _me_?" She asked, making Rachel snap her gaze over to Kurt. It all made sense now, the angry look on Santana's face and the sheepish one on Kurt's. He'd told Santana about the baby.

"Kurt!" She complained loudly and he blushed.

"I didn't mean to!" He called out hurriedly. She huffed and opened up her door, letting them all in. She was sick of everyone letting the cat out of the bag, even if they didn't mean to. _She _was the one who was pregnant but she had yet to tell someone who didn't already know. It was frustrating. "I was just rubbing it in that I knew something she didn't and... she's like a _bloodhound_. She wouldn't let up until I _had _to tell her." He explained and she sighed.

"But you _know _Santana, Kurt. You should have known she'd do that." She pointed out and he sighed.

"I tried to get away before she got it out of me but she grabbed me before I could. She practically _tortured _me, Rachel. It was horrifying." He proclaimed with a shudder. She could tell exactly what would have constituted as torture for him, Santana had obviously threatened his clothes. The way he was softly stroking his hands along his jacket proved it. Telling Santana Rachel's news to protect a stupid jacket was not a good enough reason in Rachel's eyes.

"It wasn't your news to _tell_." She pointed out, shaking her head.

"Aw, Berry, I'm not _really _mad." Santana assured her, sliding up closer to her and wrapping an arm around her. "Well, I _am _a little annoyed that Kurt found out first but this really is good news. I've thought you should make babies with Puck since the first moment I saw him. Or, you know, at least _practice _making babies." She reminded her, making Rachel chuckle. She definitely had been pushing for her to sleep with him from the first time she'd laid eyes on him, before that even, back when she'd told her about the taxi driver who'd driven her to the hospital to give birth.

"Deal with it, Satan. You found out everything first the last time around. This was _my turn_." Kurt pointed out.

After Santana and Kurt left, Rachel let out an annoyed grunt. She absolutely could not believe that she was pregnant and she hadn't been able to tell _any _of the people she cared about, that everyone else had spilled that news. It was so vastly different to when she'd been pregnant with Finn. Back when she was pregnant with Finn she'd been alone so she was able to tell everyone about the baby at her own pace. Not that she'd go back to that, Puck was the best father she knew besides her own two fathers and if it came to a choice of whether to struggle like she had with Finn before Puck had come into her life or being able to tell people about this baby herself she'd still let everyone else blab the news. She never wanted to go back to being a single parent again.

Finn started babbling at her, putting his hand on her knee and gazing up at her with a grin. It occurred to her that they hadn't told _Finn _about the baby yet. He probably wouldn't understand yet but at least she'd be able to tell _someone _her happy news.

"Finn, come up here and sit on Mommy's lap so I can tell you something." She said softly, hoisting him up onto her lap. He was getting bigger and bigger every day and it was getting harder to lift him up because she was so tiny.

_"What's up?"_

"I have some very happy news to share with you." She told him happily, carding her fingers through his hair. Puck had mentioned maybe shaving the boys hair into a Mohawk like he'd had when she first met him and there was _no way _she was going to let her son go around like that. Even though Puck had looked considerably attractive with that hairstyle and it would be cute if he shaved his own hair into that hairstyle again, both daddy and son having Mohawks. But no, she was not going to let that happen.

_"Am I going to get a present? I'm __**totally **__getting a present, right?"_

"We're all going to have a new addition to the family." She told him with a smile on her face.

_"That giant teddy bear that's bigger than me? Where are you hiding that thing? It's __**huge**__."_

"You're going to be a big brother, Finn." She told him happily, placing her hand on her stomach and beaming at him. Finn stared at her blankly for a moment before looking down at her hand on her stomach.

_"I'm going to be a what now?"_

"Mommy and Daddy are going to have a baby." She added excitedly.

_"Mommy, you're silly. You __**already **__have a baby because __**I'm **__your baby. You really need to pay attention, I can't explain __**everything **__to you."_

"We're going to be so happy, I know it. And you're just going to be the best big brother ever." She announced proudly. She was an only child so she didn't know what it was like to have a sibling. She was imagining Finn and a little brother doing everything together and being best friends. She pictured Finn being a protective older brother to a little sister, not letting anyone hurt her. They were all going to be so happy, she just knew it.

_"We __**are **__happy, Mommy. Especially now that Puck's my Daddy. But I totally don't know what you're talking about when you say I'm going to be a big brother. I have no idea what that means. All I know is that everything's finally __**exactly **__how it should be, with me, you and Daddy. __**Nothing **__could get any better than this. Just us three against the world. Together forever."_

Rachel was happy because now she'd finally gotten to tell someone their news without that person already being aware of it. Finn seemed happy and she was sure he was excited about having a little baby brother or sister to play with. He snuggled closer to her, grinning up at her, and she imagined that he was trying to show her how happy he was to be adding to their family. She couldn't wait until she had two children to be able to love, she felt like maybe their family might be complete once this new little baby made it's arrival.


	4. Part Four

**Author's Note: **I'm back with another part of this story! Thank you all so much for all your reviews and everything :)

* * *

><p>Puck felt like he was going to pass out with nerves or something. Ever since he'd seen Rachel's positive pregnancy test and had it confirmed that she was going to have his baby, he'd been thinking about popping the question to her. Actually, if he was being honest, he'd been thinking about being married to her for much longer than that, but back then it had just been some distant future thing and was more about being a family with her and Finn with the boy calling him Daddy and being able to just be with Rachel. Now they actually <em>were <em>a family, he _was _Finn's father, and he and Rachel were together, she was having his baby. He could have been content to just be a family with them the way they were but that wasn't good enough for him. Before, it hadn't been a certainty that they'd get that future but now it _was _a certainty, even without being married, and he found himself wanting to be able to call her his wife and be her husband. He wanted them to wear matching rings, announce their love for each other in front of their friends and family and be husband and wife.

Ever since his mother had settled into the knowledge that he'd knocked Rachel up, she'd been on his back about making it legal, about putting a ring on her finger. They'd spent time with his family, with both of their families, a fair few times and his mother had been nagging him about making an honest woman out of her. His joke about her not having been an honest woman since before Finn was even _conceived _was not well received by anyone except for Finn, who laughed only because his Daddy was laughing. But his mother was definitely on his back about making Rachel his wife and Rachel kept assuring him that she wasn't in a rush for all of that to happen, that she was just fine being with him at the moment without any of that other stuff.

He knew she wasn't in a rush but he _was_. He wanted her to be his wife so much.

Without anyone other than Blaine knowing, he started looking for looking for an engagement ring. He didn't have a whole lot of money to spend on a ring but he wanted something that Rachel would love, that would suit her and be as beautiful as she was. Everything that he thought would look good on her finger was way too expensive for him. He was only a taxi driver who taught guitar on the side and occasionally did gigs at a bar so it wasn't like he was rolling in cash. Just as he was about to give up on the search and put the whole idea on the back burner until he could save up some money, fate stepped in.

Blaine couldn't keep his big mouth shut about Puck's plans (although he really couldn't complain because he'd blown the baby secret himself). He'd told Kurt who was keeping an ear out for what was going on. When Blaine had told his boyfriend about Puck scrapping the plans for the time being he'd intervened. He'd gone to see Rachel's fathers and told them that the taxi driver wanted to marry their daughter but didn't feel like he could afford to buy her the perfect ring. Rachel's Daddy had his mother's engagement ring, something she'd been hoping to pass down to her grandchildren. It was a beautiful old ring that Rachel had always loved. When she was a little girl she used to take the ring off her grandmother's finger and play weddings, putting it on her finger and proclaiming herself a married woman. He just knew that she'd love the ring so he called Puck to come see him.

"So, I hear you're planning on asking my baby to marry you." Leroy said with a serious look on his face. Puck's eyes widened, surprised that the older man knew this fact. At that point he hadn't known about Kurt knowing so didn't know that the other man had told Rachel's parents.

"I, um, well Mr. Berry... I _was _but... I mean, I got her _pregnant _and all." He stuttered out. He was a little intimidated by the darker and taller of Rachel's two fathers. He wasn't as outgoing as his husband and daughter, he was a lot more laid back, but he could put the fear of God into you with just one look.

"I hope you're not asking her to marry you simply because she's _pregnant_." The older man said, arching an eyebrow.

"No, that's not why. I want to marry her because I _love her_. The fact that she's pregnant with my baby is just a good excuse, you know?" He asked, giving him a small smile. Leroy smiled and nodded. He didn't want his daughter to get stuck in a marriage of convenience, even though he hadn't really thought that's what it would be. You'd have to be blind to not see how much the young couple loved each other. He'd always hoped that his daughter would find a love like he had with her father.

"I also hear that you can't seem to find a ring that suits Rachel." He told him and Puck sighed.

"I can, I just can't _afford _any of them right now." He explained miserably. "Not that I won't be _able _to afford them. If I save up for a while I'll be fine. I can provide for your daughter and your grandchildren, I promise." He assured him. He really didn't want her fathers to think that just because he couldn't afford an engagement ring at a moments notice that he wouldn't be able to keep a roof over their heads and keep them fed.

"Noah, I understand." Leroy assured him, leaning forward in his seat and reaching into his pocket to take out a small jewellery box. "But, if you want it, I don't think you're going to have to worry about affording a ring." He told him, putting the box on the table between them and sliding it over to him. Puck's eyes widened and he stared from the box to Leroy and back again. A million jokes about turning down Leroy's marriage proposal were going through his head but he stomped down each and every one of them. This was a serious moment with the man who would one day be his father in law, he was not about to mess this up by making lame jokes. Even though he had some pretty awesome ones in his head.

"I don't know what to say." He told him honestly, feeling choked up. He opened up the box and stared down at the most perfect ring for Rachel that he'd seen. Compared to this ring, all of those rings were pieces of crap, which was saying something because he'd looked at some really nice rings.

"It was my mother's." Leroy said softly. "Rachel has always loved it and my mother would definitely approve of Rachel having it. Especially with you being the man giving it to her." He explained. Puck felt tears welling in his eyes and smiled at him.

"This means so much to me. You have no idea." He told him seriously. Leroy smiled and shrugged.

"I have _some _idea." He argued. "Just take good care of her for me, okay?" He asked, tears coming to his own eyes at the thought of his little girl getting married. Even though she was a mother now, one who was going to have a _second _child, he still saw her as the tiny little girl who used to make him sit through makeshift concerts and had always had him wrapped around her little finger, right from the moment she was born and placed in his arms.

"I will, I promise. Nothing would make me happier." He assured him, holding his hand out for the older man to shake. He knew that if it was Rachel's Dad, Marshall, he'd be pulled into a hug but it wasn't exactly Leroy's style. The two men shook hands, sharing a smile, knowing what a huge moment this was.

Coming up with a way to propose to Rachel was hard. She was destined for Broadway, he had to make it something memorable, had to make it a story she could tell again and again, embellishing it more and more with every telling (he knew his woman). If it was anyone else he would just casually throw the question out there but Rachel deserved so much more than that. He knew he wanted Finn involved in some way, after all they wouldn't be together if it wasn't for him, so that's how he came up with the idea of doing it in the park. He spent a couple of weeks teaching Finn what to do, getting him to hold the box and walk from the sandbox to the seats the parents sat on. Finally he felt as though Finn was ready to play his part without shoving the box into his mouth or tossing it around like a toy (both of which he'd done while they'd been practising), so he suggested a day out at the park.

"Finn Honey, stay where we can see you." Rachel called out to her son as he toddled over to his favourite play area, the sandbox. She could see a couple of his little friends in there already, that Sam boy and that little girl Tina, so knew he'd be entertained. He threw her a look over his shoulder that he'd definitely picked up from Puck (the one he wore when she slipped into nagging mode), making her chuckle and turn to face her boyfriend to laugh with him about it. Instead of sharing a laugh she found him sitting there pretty pale and sweating a little. "Noah, are you okay?" She asked worriedly, taking his hand with one hand and bringing the other up to check his temperature. She didn't want him to be sick and definitely didn't want him getting her, Finn and everyone else at the park sick as well.

"M'fine." He assured her, swallowing heavily. He cursed himself for his nerves. He wanted to marry her but proposing was a huge thing. It wasn't that he was scared of doing it, he was more scared that she'd laugh at him for even suggesting it. She may be pregnant with his baby and they were happy and everything but sometimes the guy who was always scared of people walking out on him came back.

"If you're not feeling well maybe we should cut the day short and you can go home to rest." She told him but he shook his head. "There's no use letting yourself get worse. Or getting everyone else sick." She told him and he chuckled.

"You're just worried I'm gonna infect you." He teased, leaning into her and kissing her quickly. "Don't worry, I'm fine, Baby." He assured her. She still wasn't sure but he didn't look as pale anymore so maybe he wasn't feeling sick. "Oh, I have one of Finn's toys in my pocket. Give me a sec, Babe." He told her, kissing her again before hurrying over to sit on the edge of the sandpit where Finn was busy digging a large hole with his tiny spade and shovel. He put his hand on the boys back, making him look up at him.

_"Oh, hey Daddy. You gonna come play? Because I am making this __**awesome **__hole. Then, and now get this, I'm going to fill it in again! Doesn't that sound awesome?" _

Finn babbled at him, looking really excited. Puck chuckled and handed over the ring box to the boy.

"Buddy, I'd _love _to play but I'm gonna propose to your Mommy now. You remember what to do, right?" He asked, watching the box slipping the box into his bucket.

_"Um, yeah, totally. You're gonna do it __**today**__? That's really cool, Daddy. And just you wait and see, I'm gonna be the best ring giver __**ever**__."_

"Thanks little guy. You know what to look for." He said, pressing a kiss to the boys head and getting up to head back to Rachel.

_"What was that about?" Sam asked Finn in confusion._

_"Hmm? Oh __**that**__. Well my Daddy's gonna propose to my Mommy and I'm helping." Finn said proudly, giving his friends a smug look. He didn't think any of them ever got the chance to help out their Mommy's and Daddy's as much as he did. After all, he'd gotten Puck to be his Daddy in the first place and now was helping him propose to his Mommy, none of them had done that._

_"What's propose mean?" Tina asked in confusion._

_"I don't know." Finn confessed with a shrug. "But Daddy keeps saying that after it he's gonna be with me and my Mommy for ever and ever so I think it means he __**officially **__becomes my Daddy." He explained. "So if that's what it means, I'm totally helping as much as I can. Because I'm good at getting Puck to be my Daddy."_

Puck sat back next to Rachel and gave her a smile, taking her hand and threading their fingers together. She let out a happy sigh and leant into his side, her hand coming up to rest on her stomach. He had so much love for this tiny woman, it was unreal. And whenever she did things like that, whenever she melted into him or did something like happily acknowledge their baby he fell for her even more. He definitely knew he was doing the right thing, proposing to her, even if they hadn't really been together all that long.

"Baby, you're _happy_, right?" He asked, idly stroking her hip. She pulled back to look at him, wondering why he was asking that, and nodded.

"Of course I'm happy, Noah." She assured him and he nodded.

"And you love me, right?" He asked.

"Of course I love you, Noah." She told him, giving him a worried look. She really had no clue why he was asking these things.

"And you want to spend the rest of your life with me, right?" He asked. She nodded hurriedly, about a second away from demanding to know why he was asking these silly questions. The words got caught in her throat as she watched him slide off of the bench next to her to kneel in front of her instead. Her eyes widened and she looked around, noticing that everyone was watching them, most of the other mother's with jealously in their eyes.

_"Oh shit, there's my cue. Later guys."_

Finn climbed out of the sandbox, taking his little bucket with him, and headed over to where his Mommy and Daddy were.

"Well that's really good, Rachel, because I really want to spend the rest of my life with you as well." Puck told her with a smile, checking over his shoulder to make sure Finn was coming. The little boy was almost there and he grinned, waiting until he reached them and then moved the boy so he was standing in front of him, between him and Rachel. The little boy grinned happily up at his Mommy, reaching into his bucket to grab the box he was supposed to give her, but Puck grabbed his arm to stop him. "I love you, Rachel. I've never felt this way about _anyone _before. You and Finn, you guys make me _complete_. And when the little one comes it's all gonna be _perfect_. The only thing that will make it better is if I get to call you my _wife _as well as my baby mama." He told her, holding Finn against his chest and grinning at her.

"Noah... you know I don't _need _this to be happy, right? I mean, I don't want you to think that you need to propose to me just because..." She started but he cut her off.

"I know. That's not why. I just love you and _want _to be married to you. That's all." He told her, making her give him a watery smile. "Plus my Mom's totally been riding my ass about putting a ring on it." He added with a smirk, making her chuckle and lightly punch his shoulder. She knew he was joking with that, though his mother _was _dropping hints about them getting married all the time. "So, what do you say, Baby? You wanna become Mrs. Puckerman?" He asked, patting Finn on the behind to let him know he could do his part now.

_"__**Finally **__Daddy. You're messing it all up. Here, I'll fix it."_

Finn reached into his bucket and pulled out the box, holding it out to his Mommy with a big grin on his face. Rachel let out a teary laugh and took the box out of her son's hands.

"Of course I do, Noah. Yes, I'll marry you." She assured him. Puck let out a whoop of delight and leant into her, capturing her lips in a happy kiss. "Though I feel I must inform you that I will most certainly be keeping Berry as my stage name because it has a much nicer theatrical ring to it than Puckerman." She muttered into his lips, making him laugh. She wouldn't be his Rachel if she wasn't still thinking about her future back on stage even while he was proposing to her.

"Sure, Princess, whatever you want." He assured her. "But I think Rachel Puckerman sounds pretty _badass_." He added, making her chuckle and kiss him again. He wouldn't be her Noah if he wasn't trying to make everything 'badass', even while he was proposing to her.

_"So, are you guys proposed now?"_

Finn tugged on Puck's arm between them, giving them a wondering look, clearly wanting to know if he'd done his part well.

"Good job, champ. Mommy and Daddy are getting married." Puck told him, lifting him with him as he sat back up on the bench, placing him on his lap.

_"Wait, there's __**more **__to this thing? Geez, you grownups take __**so long **__to do __**everything**__."_

"Look at his face. I swear he thinks we're going about this completely backwards." Puck said with a chuckle, ruffling Finn's hair, which just made his son laugh and smile brightly up to him, snuggling into his chest like he loved to do.

"Mommy." Finn said, putting his hand over the top of her hand that was holding open the box, shaking it slightly. He wanted her to open the box to see what was inside because Puck had shown him, always making sure he couldn't grab it and shove the little thing into his mouth, and he wanted her to see how pretty it was.

Rachel rose her eyebrows at Finn saying Mommy. This was the first time he'd said that word and she couldn't believe he'd just said it. He harrumphed impatiently and shook her hands again, giving her an annoyed look.

_"__**Open **__it, silly." _

"I think our little guy wants you to take a look at the ring he did such a good job bringing over." Puck pointed out with a chuckle. Seriously, if Finn wasn't the cutest kid ever he didn't know who was. Then again he was sure that their new little baby was going to equal his cuteness and wondered if that much cute in his life was going to cause a cuteness overdose. Not that he'd ever complain about that and it seemed he was now the type of guy who wouldn't _mind _overdosing from cute. Weird.

_"Yes, open it. Now."_

Rachel chuckled and cracked open the box. She gasped when she recognised the ring inside. The ring had belonged to her grandmother and she'd always loved it. It was a really beautiful ring, white gold with three diamond's surrounding a larger diamond and a pattern of hearts crisscrossing all around the band. She looked up at Noah, seeing him smiling at her sweetly, and gave him a questioning look. She had no idea how he'd gotten this ring because she knew her Daddy had it in a safe deposit box.

"I had plans to propose to you but I couldn't find the perfect ring for you, one that I could afford at a moments notice." He explained, reaching over and taking the ring out of the box, studying it for a moment. "I'd told Blaine about my plans and the bigmouth told Kurt. When Kurt found out I was putting those plans on the backburner he went to your Dads'. Your Daddy gave me this ring, knowing you loved it." He added, taking her hand and sliding the ring into place. Tears welled in her eyes again and she stared at the ring on her finger. She hadn't had that ring on her finger since she was a little girl and it felt like it was supposed to go there, a lot more than it ever had when she'd been playing with it growing up.

_"Isn't it pretty, Mommy?"_

"This is amazing, Noah. _You're _amazing." She told him, leaning over and kissing him again, taking his hand with her hand with her new ring on it and threading their fingers together. "I love you." She whispered and he grinned, kissing her again.

"I love you too, Rachel." He echoed, pressing their foreheads together. "Or should I call you _Mrs. Puckerman_?" He asked with a salacious smirk. Rachel giggled and kissed him quickly.

"Noah, save that for later tonight. When we're not in the middle of the park with our son on your lap." She told him, making him groan.

"Oh, I am _definitely _going to save that for later. That's so hot, Baby." He assured her. She giggled and shook her head, blushing a little. "Hey kiddo, you did such a good job. You can go play again though." Puck told Finn, kissing the top of his head before putting him down.

"Yes Finn, you did a really good job." Rachel agreed, kissing his cheek and smiling brightly at him.

_"That's __**it**__? Man, that was easy. You need anything else from me, I'll be over there."_

Finn toddled back over to his friends, retaking his place in the sandpit and restarting work on the hole he was digging.

"So, can I convince you to make out with me in the park like a couple of horny teenagers? I mean, I feel like it's called for, seeing as though we just got _engaged _and all." Puck said to Rachel, giving her a charming grin. She snorted and shook her head. No way was she going to make out with him like that with a bunch of families with small children around.

"Later." She assured him, snuggling into his side. He smiled happily, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and holding her tighter. "Your Mom's going to freak out when she finds out we're engaged." She told him after a moments silence and he groaned.

"She's going to go _insane_." He agreed, making her chuckle. "And she's going to want to take over the plans for the wedding. You should have seen it when Sarah was getting married. You would have thought it was my _Mom's _wedding or something with the way she was acting." He told her and she chuckled, patting his hand.

"Noah, do you not know me _at all_? Do you really think I'm going to allow _anyone _the chance to take over planning my wedding? Even if that person is my _mother in law_?" She asked and he snorted. She was right, no way would Rachel let anyone take away planning her wedding over her.

"I almost feel sorry for my Mom for when she tries. Poor woman won't know what hit her. My girl's a secret ninja." He said with a grin, making Rachel chuckle and snuggle up against him again.

So, he may have been nervous before asking her to marry him but after the deed was done knew that there really was no need to be nervous. Rachel loved him and he knew that, he knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He preferred to think about his case of the nerves as more performance anxiety than nerves though because it now seemed so silly to have felt nervous about her answer. There was only ever going to be one answer to his question and it was the answer she'd given him.


	5. Part Five

**Author's Note: **Warning, this part is extremely fluffy and cute. This part features Finn in all of his troublemaking adorableness and Puck being a sappy and overprotective father. Also, jealous Finn rears his head as many of you guessed would happen. Hope you like this part as much as I do :)

* * *

><p>Finn didn't know what was going on with his Mommy. For months now he'd noticed her getting bigger, noticed her tummy getting a little rounder, and didn't understand it. His Daddy kept telling him that he had to be careful whenever they played with Mommy now because they might accidentally hurt the baby. He thought it was good advice because he absolutely didn't want to accidentally hurt himself and he was glad that his Daddy was looking out for him. But sometimes he saw his Daddy rubbing his Mommy's stomach, or talking to it, and that was really weird. His Mommy had spotted the confused look on his face when his Daddy was playing his guitar and singing to her stomach so she stopped him from singing and pulled Finn up onto her lap.<p>

"Baby, do you remember me telling you that you're going to be a big brother? That Mommy and Daddy are having a baby?" She asked him, running her fingers through his hair. He nodded, giving her a smile.

_"But I knew that already because __**I'm **__your baby."_

"Well the baby's in _here_." She told him, taking his hand and putting it on her stomach. He scrunched up his nose in confusion, staring at his hand.

_"__**What **__are you talking about?"_

"You see, when a Mommy and Daddy love each other very much..." She started but Puck snorted, cutting her off. "_What_, Noah?" She asked in annoyance. He shrugged, lounging at the end of their bed and idly strumming his guitar.

"Nothing." He claimed but she arched an eyebrow, wanting an answer because she knew he had something to say. "I just think it's funny that you're trying to explain the birds and the bees to a one year old." He pointed out, making her sigh.

"He'll be two before we know it." She told him, making him roll his eyes. That didn't make it any better. Rachel huffed, knowing what he was talking about. "Well he's confused. We have to tell him _something_." She pointed out and he nodded.

"Come here, Kiddo." He said, inclining his head. Finn grinned and got up, walking across the bed to sit up against his chest. "Now, you see Mommy's tummy?" He asked, pointing at it. Finn nodded, giving him a curious look. "See how it's gotten _rounder_?" He asked and Finn nodded again. Puck honestly had no idea if the kid was really getting all of this but he seemed to be so that was a good sign. "Well that's because there's a _baby _living in there right now. A little girl." He explained, knowing that would be easier for him to understand than a whole spiel about where babies came from. They knew they were having a girl now so he threw that in there. Finn stared up at him before he blinked and looked back at Rachel.

_"Get. Out. There's a __**baby **__in there?" _He got up and crawled back over to his mother, putting his hand on her stomach again. _"How'd a baby get __**in there**__? Is it stuck in there? Did she __**eat it**__? Does Mommy eat babies now? Is she going to eat __**me**__?"_

Rachel smiled at the way he couldn't stop touching and looking at her stomach, babbling a mile a minute. She was _sure _that he understood what Puck had told him.

"Mommy and Daddy made the baby and while she's growing she's living inside my tummy." Rachel explained, making him look up at her.

_"How'd you __**make **__a baby? 'Cause that's __**cool**__. Can __**I **__make a baby and have it live inside me?" _He lifted his shirt and stared at his own stomach, poking at it, and making them both laugh.

"Only _Mommy's _can have babies in their tummy's, champ." Puck explained with a chuckle, getting up and hoisting Finn up in the air, making him laugh as he was swept up. He sat down again next to Rachel, placing the boy in his lap. "But _you _get the best job of all. You get to be a _big brother_. It's your job to look after the baby and protect her when Mommy and Daddy can't." He explained and Finn stared up at him wide eyed.

_"So __**that's **__what a big brother is. Don't worry, I'm going to be the best big brother __**ever**__."_

"Can you say hi to the baby, Finn? To let the baby know you love her?" Rachel asked, placing his hand on her stomach again. Finn looked at her stomach before moving closer so his mouth was up against it.

"Hi baby." He said, the words coming out muffled because he was saying them directly into her stomach. Both Puck and Rachel laughed at that.

_**"Hi yourself, kid."**_

Finn jumped back as something pressed up at his lips from inside his Mommy's stomach. He looked up at her in surprise, seeing her giggling.

"That was the baby _kicking_. She's saying hello back." She told him, watching his face light up excitedly.

_"That's so __**cool**__. __**Freaky **__but cool."_

"Hi baby." He said again into her stomach, saying the words louder.

_**"Whoa, I heard you the first time. No need to shout. My ears are still pretty new you know."**_

Now that he knew that there was a baby inside his Mommy's stomach, Finn was extra careful with her. He didn't try to jump on her like usual so Puck got his full body jumping on him in the morning like he loved to do instead of jumping on the both of them. He always loved touching Rachel's stomach and putting his ear on it to see if he could hear it in there. Sometimes he'd lay with Rachel on the couch or on her bed, snuggled up to her stomach protectively, or just stared at it in wonder. He loved putting his mouth to her stomach and speaking to it, often times speaking into her belly button when he pushed her shirt up to see her bump, thinking it would make the baby hear him better. Sometimes it was baby gibberish but other times it was the few words he knew how to say. Rachel could just tell that he was going to be a really good big brother.

"Noah, I think it's time that we got a bed for Finn. He keeps climbing out of his crib in the morning and they say that as soon as a child starts doing that it's time to move them to a bed." Rachel said to Puck one morning after Finn had climbed out of his crib and walked down the hall to their bedroom to climb into bed with them. Puck rose his eyebrow, tickling Finn to try to get him to stop jumping on his chest.

"I don't know, he's still really _little_." He told her and she snorted.

"He _towers _over his friends that are his age." She pointed out because Finn was the tallest of them. Puck grinned and nodded.

"I know. But he's my little boy, my _baby_, he can't be old enough for a bed yet." He complained and Rachel couldn't help but swoon slightly at that. She loved that he truly saw Finn as his little boy, as his baby. He'd known him his whole life, had been helping raise him the whole time, and had loved him his whole life as well, it was only right.

"I know, Honey. But he'll hurt himself climbing out of that crib one day. And it really is perfect timing. I mean, we can give his crib to the _baby_." She pointed out and Puck nodded, knowing that made sense.

"I just worry that everything's going to change too much for him, you know?" He asked and she nodded. She understood his fears and his wishes to keep Finn as a little baby forever but they had to be practical.

"He'll be fine, I know it. He is _our son_, after all, he can adapt to anything." She assured him, kissing him quickly. Puck grinned, loving whenever she referred to Finn as theirs. Sure, Finn had picked up some of Puck's habits and mannerisms from being around him for so long but he wasn't _really _his to have _inherited _traits like that from.

"If you think it's for the best." He agreed and she nodded, smiling brightly.

A few weeks later Finn walked into his room to go play with his toys when he realised that his crib was missing. A small bed that was more like the bed his Mommy and Daddy slept in was in its place and he frowned in confusion. He looked around the room, looking for his crib, even pulling the toys out of his toy chest and looking in there just in case it was hiding. But it was nowhere to be found and he started panicking. Where was he going to _sleep _if he couldn't find his crib?

"Mommy!" He cried out at the top of his lungs in a panic. Rachel came barrelling into the room worriedly, rushing right to him.

"What is it? Are you hurt, Baby? Where are you hurt?" She asked worriedly, looking him over for any injuries.

"Mommy." He said again, sounding grumpy, and tugged on her arm while pointing at his new bed. "Gone." He said and she sighed in relief that he wasn't hurt. He'd just noticed that his crib was missing and was confused. She could deal with that and was just glad that she didn't have to worry about a trip to the emergency room.

"Yes, Baby, your crib's gone." She agreed. He frowned up at her, tugging on her hand again.

_"What the hell do you mean my crib's __**gone**__? Where'd it go? Where am I supposed to __**sleep**__?"_

"You see, you're a big boy now and this is a big boy bed." She told him, lifting him up and sitting with him on his new bed. He stared at her for a moment before looking down at his new bed. He looked from her to his bed and back again a few times before pouting at her.

_"I don't __**want **__to be a big boy."_

"You'll like your new bed, I promise. Mommy and Daddy have a bed just like this. Daddy chose this bed just for you because you're a big boy now." She told him with a smile. He stared at her for a moment before looking at the bed again in confusion.

_"But where are the bars? I can't sleep on this thing, I'll fall out of it. I don't know how you and Daddy don't fall out of your bed. Especially because there's __**two **__of you in it."_

"It'll be okay, Baby. You'll get used to it." She assured him, getting up with a grunt and rubbing her stomach. The baby definitely didn't appreciate her sitting like that anymore. She waddled out of the room, hoping that her explanation had done the trick.

Finn sighed as he watched her go. He had to admit, being called a big boy was pretty cool but he didn't understand why he couldn't be a big boy and still sleep in his _crib_. It was his crib, he'd been sleeping in that thing his whole life. And not only that, but he really was afraid that he'd fall out of that other bed and fall to the floor. It just didn't seem safe.

A little later he was walking back out to his Mommy when he spotted something in what was going to be the baby's room. They'd cleared out his Mommy's office to make the baby's room and she must have been in there doing something because the door was open when it was usually closed. He pushed the door open wider and walked over to _his crib_. That was in the _baby's _room. Now he was angry. His Mommy had lied to him, she hadn't taken away his crib because he was a big boy, she'd taken it away so the _baby _could have it. But his Mommy wouldn't do that so he needed her to explain why his crib was in the baby's room.

"Mommy!" He called out, hearing her come running again. She went to his room but didn't find him there.

"Finn?" She asked in confusion, not knowing where he was calling from. He couldn't be in her bedroom because that door was closed, as was the bathroom door to keep him out of places he wasn't supposed to be unattended.

"Mommy." He called again so she walked over to the baby's room curiously and peeked inside.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked with a smile, finding it sweet that he'd gone to check out the baby's room.

"Mine, Mommy, _mine_." He said, pointing at the crib and pouting at her. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, Baby, that's going to be the _baby's _bed now." She explained and he frowned at her.

_"What the fuck? No, that's __**my bed**__. The baby can't have my bed."_

"Mine." He said to her, a little tiny growl to the word as he glared at her. She kind of wanted to laugh at the way he was looking at her (even though it was definitely a look he'd inherited from Jesse) but knew not to.

"No, Finn, I already told you that you have a _big boy bed _now. This bed is for _babies _so the baby gets it." She explained patiently.

"Mine." He said again, stomping his little foot angrily, definitely a move he'd inherited from _her_.

_"The baby lives in your __**tummy**__, why does it need my bed?"_

"Don't you want to be a big boy?" She asked but he shook his head stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her. He was being very cute right now but he was in the middle of a tantrum so knew not to let it show how adorable she found him. "Don't you want to be a good big brother and give the baby something you don't need anymore?" She asked but he shook his head again.

"No! No no no no no." He screamed out, grabbing hold of the bars of the crib tightly. Rachel sent her eyes heavenward, praying for strength. He was definitely approaching the terrible two's, that was for sure. She thought she'd have a few more months before he hit that stage, apparently she was wrong. "Mine."

Rachel sighed. She knew she had to deal with this but just didn't know how to. She really wanted Puck to get home so he could help out with this. She really needed them to deal with this together because she honestly had no idea how to deal with this alone. She was glad that she had him because if he'd never come into her life she would have been having to deal with Finn moving from his crib and into a bed all by herself. Sure, without Puck she wouldn't be pregnant so Finn wouldn't be feeling jealous over the baby getting his crib but she had no doubt that he still would have freaked out about it either way.

Puck came home after work and sighed in relief as he dug his keys out of his pocket. All he wanted to do was see his girl and his son, have something to eat and then just chill out with them. He'd missed them all day and nothing made him happier than the moment he walked into their apartment (theirs and not just Rachel's anymore because he'd moved in shortly after they'd gotten engaged) and Finn ran up to him shouting Daddy and Rachel kissed him and greeted him home happily. He couldn't wait until he had _another _tiny little person to greet him when he came home.

"Honey, I'm home." He called out jokingly as he opened the door, a huge grin on his face. His grin was wiped away when Finn didn't come barrelling at him with his happy chubby little face all lit up excited to see him. Rachel was in the kitchen, washing some vegetables, and looked over at him with a sigh. "Where's Finn?" He asked, walking over and kissing her in greeting.

"_Your son _is in the baby's room." She told him and he quirked up an eyebrow at the way she'd said that. "Go see." She told him and he nodded, heading towards the baby's room.

He walked into the baby's room and rose his eyebrows when he saw Finn standing at the crib, his arms around the bars and holding on tightly. Finn looked over at him, a little glare on his face. Puck was surprised because he definitely wasn't used to his bright and bubbly little guy _glaring _at him.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" He asked, moving to sit on the floor next to him.

"Mine." Finn said softly, giving him a defiant look. Puck felt his heart ache, realising what the problem was. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway.

"Ah, I see. You don't want to give up your crib." He said and Finn shook his head, tightening his hold on it. "But you're getting so _big_. And you keep climbing out of it. Won't it be easier to come see us in the morning if you don't have to climb over the walls of your crib?" He asked, reaching out and tickling Finn's stomach. Finn giggled, unable to help it because he was very ticklish, but stopped as soon as he could.

_"Not cool, man. Tickling is totally my weakness."_

"And I bet it's scary, thinking about sleeping in a bed like that, without the walls of your crib to keep you safe." Puck added, sliding closer.

_"Well... it __**is **__kind of scary."_

"But see, you don't have to worry about that." He assured him. "And if you want, I'll camp out with you in your room for a while to make sure you're okay." He told him. Finn looked over at him before nodding and letting go of the crib.

_"You can't let me fall out of that thing, okay?"_

He wrapped his arms around Puck's neck and pressed his little cheek against Puck's bigger, rougher cheek. Puck grinned and wrapped his arms around him, turning to kiss his cheek but then tugging him closer. Rachel sighed happily behind them so he turned to share a look with her. She nodded, knowing that he'd taken care of it, and turned back to go finish getting dinner ready. Once she was gone Puck pulled Finn into his lap, smiling when the boy cuddled up to him.

"So, I know a lot of things are going to be changing with the new baby coming. But we _love you_, Finn. _Nothing's _going to change that. _Ever_." He assured him. He could remember what it felt like to suddenly have a new baby come into your life. He'd been a lot older than Finn was when his sister was born but he figured he had to be feeling the same types of things.

_"I love you too. And Mommy. Oh no, I was so __**mean **__to Mommy."_

Finn looked up at him, babbling baby talk at him, with a worried look on his face.

"Now come on, let's go see Mommy and have dinner." Puck told him, kissing the top of his head and then getting up. Finn took off ahead of him and he chuckled at seeing his tiny little legs carrying him away as fast as they could. When he caught up to them Finn was wrapped around Rachel's legs, looking up at her with a smile. Rachel chuckled and lifted him into her arms, kissing his cheek and smiling when he pressed a smacking kiss to her cheek and reached down to put his hand on her stomach to touch the baby.

_"I'm sorry Mommy. I won't be mean to you ever, ever again. I promise."_

"You're amazing with him." Rachel told him happily and Puck nodded, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"But just so we're clear, when he's being anything less than a little angel he's _my son _instead of _our son_, is that what I'm getting from today?" He asked teasingly because of the way she'd called him his son when he'd asked where he was. Rachel chuckled and shrugged.

"He learnt it from you so when he's less than a little angel he is _your son_." She teased back and he chuckled, kissing her neck one more time before going to clean up for dinner. That was fine by him.

Later that night Puck was laying on the floor next to Finn's bed. He had some blankets underneath him to act as a makeshift mattress, a pillow underneath his head and a blanket. When they first put Finn down to sleep he'd kept a tight hold of Puck's hand, not wanting to let him go. He'd let go after a while but kept popping up and peering over the side of the bed to make sure that Puck was still there. Each and every time he did that Puck just smiled at him and waited for him to settle back down again.

_"See, this is stupid, you should just let me sleep in my crib."_

"Finn, buddy, go to _sleep_." Puck ordered tiredly at hearing Finn babbling at him. It was way past the boy's bedtime and Puck was exhausted but knew he couldn't go to sleep until Finn did. He reached up and stroked his fingers through Finn's hair and the boy grabbed onto his hand, holding it tightly again.

_"I can't sleep in this thing, Daddy. I feel like I'm going to fall out of it any minute now."_

"Sweetie, you'll be fine. Just go to sleep." Puck begged again, yawning through his words. He'd had a long day and just wanted to go to sleep. His eyes fluttered shut and he slipped into sleep without meaning too, his hand slipping out of Finn's grip to rest on his own chest.

_"I've been thinking Daddy, and the only thing that makes sense is if the baby goes away so I can have my crib back. You and Mommy don't need another baby when you have me. It was all really good before so we'll just tell Mommy to give the baby to someone else, okay?"_ A snore answered him and he jumped at the sound._ "Daddy? Daddy are you __**sleeping**__?"_

"Daddy?" Finn said out loud, peering over the side of his bed and looking down at Puck.

_"He's sleeping. Hmm, maybe I might be safer if I just go down and sleep with him."_

Finn climbed very carefully out of his bed and curled up under Puck's arm. In his sleep Puck pulled him closer to him, holding him carefully even in his sleep. Finn smiled and let his eyes drift shut, feeling a lot safer now that he was on the floor and in his Daddy's arms. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, gripping his Daddy tighter.

The next morning, Puck woke up feeling something on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing that Finn was curled up on his chest, still sleeping. He looked up at the boy's new bed and realised that he must've climbed out of it in the middle of the night to sleep with him on the floor. He rolled his eyes and then looked up hurriedly when he heard Rachel giggling from the doorway.

"I don't think he stayed in his bed very long." She whispered, not wanting to wake their son up. It wasn't often that they were awake before him so it was obvious that he was very tired after being awake way past his bedtime.

"Yeah, I don't think so either." He agreed. "I fell asleep." He admitted and she nodded.

"Maybe we have to try something else." She suggested but he shook his head.

"Let me do this. I _know _I can get him to be comfortable in his bed." He assured her and she nodded. She knew Finn would settle into his new bed sooner or later but wasn't sure if Puck's coddling approach was going to work.

That night Puck squeezed into the tiny bed next to Finn, pausing for a moment to make sure it didn't collapse under his weight because of how small it was. Once he was sure that it would be fine he settled in.

"Now you _definitely _won't fall out of bed. The bed is up against the wall on one side and I'm here on the other side. You'll be fine." He told Finn. The boy looked up at him doubtfully but closed his eyes and rested against his chest, falling asleep.

In the middle of the night Puck rolled over in his sleep. And fell right off the edge of the small bed onto the floor, causing a loud thump to sound out. Finn jumped and woke up quickly, looking over the edge of the bed at his Daddy groaning on the floor.

_"See, I __**told you **__I'd fall off. This thing's __**dangerous**__."_

Over the next few days they tried a lot of different things. They tried Puck sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting until Finn fell asleep before getting up and leaving. That just resulted in Finn waking up and freaking out about his Daddy not being there and crying out loudly in fear. When they'd come into the room to check on him he'd been pressed up against the wall, as far away from the edge of the bed as possible. They tried letting him fall asleep on the couch and moving him into his bed once he was asleep but again he woke up and freaked out. They tried letting him fall asleep in between them in their bed before moving him into his bed but when they woke up in the morning he was wedged back between them, having woken up in the middle of the night and made his way back to their bedroom to sleep with them again. For the next couple of days Puck just let Finn sleep in their bed with them, not wanting him to freak out.

"So how long do you plan on letting Finn just sleep in our bed instead of in his own?" Rachel asked softly in amusement when they were in bed, Finn sleeping soundly between them. Puck shrugged, running his fingers through Finn's hair.

"I feel like it'd be weird if I said forever but that's what I'm thinking." He told her, making her laugh. "I mean, he's always gonna be my little boy so I don't think it's as weird as it sounds." He added and she chuckled.

"Uh huh. And what happens when our _daughter _freaks out about moving out of her crib?" She asked and he shrugged, reaching down to put his hand on her stomach.

"We get a bigger bed and she can sleep in our bed too." He told her, as though this was an obvious solution. She laughed again, thinking that he was the cutest father ever.

"So you wouldn't mind our children sharing our bed _forever_?" She asked and he shook his head. "You won't mind waking up in the middle of the night with feet poking you in the back, or waking up with one of them laying on your chest?" She asked and he shook his head again. "What happens when you want to get... _romantic _with me? We can't really do that with our children in our bed." She pointed out and he froze. She was right, the longer Finn stayed in their bed the longer it would be until he could get laid again.

"You're right, that was a _terrible _idea." He agreed, making her laugh. "But I just don't know what to _do_. He freaks out when he's in that bed. Maybe we should just let him have the crib until the baby actually needs it." He suggested, knowing that the baby would be in a bassinet in their room for the first couple of months anyway. Rachel sighed and shook her head. It would be easy to just give in and let him stay in his crib for longer but she knew in the long run that would just cause more problems.

"And what happens when he _still _doesn't want to give up his crib and the baby really needs it?" She asked, making him frown. "I think we've just got to be strong and just leave him in his room alone. And keep putting him back there if he comes in here. So he can get used to it." She told him and he frowned deeper.

"That sounds so _harsh_." He complained but she shrugged.

"It's what we have to do. Or he _will _end up in our bed with us forever. Even if we take away the lack of sex issue I don't think it would be as cute for him to share our bed when he's a _teenager_." She pointed out and he nodded. He knew that, he did, but Finn would _always _be his little boy in his eyes and he didn't want him to be hurt or freaked out _ever_.

"I'm totally gonna cave if we do this so you've got to keep me strong." He told her, sounding choked up, and she nodded, leaning over Finn in between them to kiss him sweetly.

"It's sweet that you want to protect him." She told him and he nodded though he was still freaking out about it.

It took a few days but one day Puck went into Finn's room in the morning and found him sleeping soundly in his bed instead of on the floor like he'd kept climbing out of to do. He hadn't tried coming into their room or laid awake for hours the night before crying like he had been doing. After that he had no problem with getting into his bed and sleeping there, completely fine with it now. Puck let out a sigh of relief because once they'd agreed to just make sure that he stayed in bed instead of coddling him it was actually kind of easy to get him used to it. He still climbed out of his bed and into their bed to wake them up in the morning but he didn't try to sleep in there anymore.

He could just hope that Finn could handle everything else that was coming as smoothly as he'd ended up dealing with the whole bed issue.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Too fluffy? :)


	6. Part Six

**Author's Note: **Hello faithful readers and possible newcomers! Sorry about the delay with getting this chapter out but I had a really hectic couple of weeks as well as a major case of writers block with getting this chapter finished. I'm pleased with how it turned out though and I hope you all like it as well. I will warn you all that the next chapter might be a little slow to get out as well because my sister in law is past her due date so will be having her baby any day now and that will probably distract me for a few days. Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

Oh, and as a reminder, Finn's thoughts are in italics and Brittany's are in bold ;)

* * *

><p>Getting a wedding organised while pregnant was not an easy thing to do, especially as Rachel's pregnancy progressed. Dress fittings were a nightmare because they had to leave that as long as possible to account for her ever growing stomach and she kept getting tired so needed to take a lot of breaks. The pregnancy wasn't the only thing making things difficult, so were Rachel's four 'helpers' who seemed to want to take over <em>everything <em>with her wedding. As Puck had predicted, his mother kept trying to take over everything, but she wasn't alone in that. Rachel's Dad seemed to have very solid idea's for how her wedding should go and so did Kurt and Santana. It felt like every time Rachel decided on something she had a five way fight on her hands for getting her way. Which was just ridiculous because _she _was the one getting married.

One day, Rachel got a phone call from her florist wanting her to approve the change to the flowers at the reception. Rachel didn't _know _anything about any changes so asked what these changes were and who'd asked for them. Her _Dad _had decided that the flowers she wanted just weren't good enough for his little girl and changed the order. Luckily, Rachel was able to make sure that those changes did not go ahead. She loved her father but she liked the flowers _she'd _chosen. Then she got a phone call from the bakery that was supplying the wedding cake. Apparently Kurt had called to change the flavour of the cake. Again that change was nixed. The tailor doing the bridesmaid's dresses called and asked if Rachel had _really _approved her maid of honor's dress being a mini in the front but longer in the back and Rachel felt like strangling Santana for that suggestion but thanked the tailor for letting her know, telling them that no, they were definitely not to go ahead with those changes.

"No Ava, I told you before, we are _not _having the ceremony at your local Temple." Rachel said on the phone as she walked into the apartment, looking completely annoyed.

Puck looked up from where he was playing Blackjack with Finn at the kitchen table and chuckled. He'd warned her when they got engaged that his mother was a crazy woman and would want to take over the whole thing. Rachel gave him a tired smile and walked over to give him a quick kiss, moving over to press one to the top of Finn's head as well. Her son tipped his head back to give her a bright smile and she couldn't help but smile brighter, completely ignoring the fact that her fiancé and her son were gambling. She'd seen them do it before and knew she'd see them do it again.

"I don't _care _if Rabbi Schafer from your Temple in Boston is now at your new Temple in New York and has been wanting to officiate Noah's wedding his whole life, we're getting married at _my _Temple, not yours." She told her soon to be mother in law, going over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She could feel a headache building behind her eyes just from this conversation alone. "I'm sure you _would _love for the wedding to be so close to your home but so would _I_. And it's _my wedding_." She pointed out, going to sit at the table with her family. Finn must have won the latest round because he was wriggling in his seat doing a cute little victory dance and Puck was handing over the Cheerio's they were playing for. "Well Noah lives here with _me _so it's close to his home too." She said loudly, a pissed off look on her face. Puck chuckled and plucked the phone out of her hand.

"Ma, everything's already organised at the Temple here. You should just be happy that we're getting married in a Temple at all, unlike Sarah who got married in a fucking park." He pointed out, giving Rachel an apologetic look for the swear. He really did try to keep his language clean around Finn but he felt this called for a little swearing.

"Well yes, I _am _happy about that, but it's not _our Temple_, Noah. It's not the Temple we go to together." His mother pointed out and he rolled his eyes.

"A Temple is a Temple. Besides, Rabbi Schafer has _not _been wanting to officiate my wedding my whole life, Ma. I heard that bullshit lie. Pretty sure the dude didn't think I'd ever _get _married, along with everyone else who watched me grow up. Including both me _and you_." He pointed out. He knew that his mother would have said that not thinking he'd hear about it but that was complete and utter bullshit. Besides, he was pretty sure that his mother's Rabbi would be more than happy never to see him again. He was a pretty big trouble maker as a kid and that included when he was in Temple.

"But Noah..." Ava started again but he cut her off.

"What it comes down to is the fact that it's not _your _wedding, it _our _wedding. Sorry Ma, I gotta go with Rach on this one." He told her, rolling his eyes when he heard her let out a huff. He could picture the glare that was probably on her face at him disagreeing with her but he honestly didn't care. "I'll talk to you later, Ma. I have to get Finn's lunch ready." He added, even though Finn had his lunch in front of him.

"But Noah..." She said again, getting cut off when he hung up with a smirk.

"I love you." Rachel said happily, moving to sit on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now, can I sic you on my Dad, Kurt and Santana too?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him. He chuckled, rubbing the outside of her thigh and pecking at her lips a few times.

"Baby, I will do whatever you want me to do." He assured her, leaning in and kissing her again. "But I warn you, I'm trying to look like a good son in law here so I might end up agreeing with whatever your Dad says." He added, making her chuckle.

"Noah, my father _already _adores you. _Both _of them do. You don't have to be anything other than your charming and loveable self around them to get their approval." She pointed out, getting out of his lap and moving to sit next to Finn. She grabbed some of the Cheerio's out of his bowl and munched on them, laughing when he stared up at her in shock.

_"Mommy, __**please **__tell me you didn't just eat my winnings. That is so not fair. Daddy, Mommy ate my winnings."_

Finn whined and looked over at his father, definitely looking for some help. Puck chuckled, grabbing the box of cereal and replacing the Cheerio's Rachel had stolen. Finn looked pleased and dumped them into his bowl, tugging the bowl closer to him and giving him mother a watchful look, trying to make sure she wouldn't steal anymore.

"Now, speaking of the wedding. Are you sure you don't want me to come along tomorrow to help out with choosing the suits?" She asked him, rolling her eyes when he started dealing out the cards again, dealing her in.

"Baby, I'm pretty sure I can choose a _suit _by myself. You just worry about yourself and the dresses and stuff and I'll handle picking out a fine ass suit for me and my boys." He assured her, giving Finn another card when he smacked his hand against his cards. Rachel chuckled and shook her head. She had no doubts that he _could _choose something handsome, he was a gorgeous man who knew how to dress to impress, but she also knew that he was a bit of a big kid at times and would most likely want to play around a bit.

"If you're sure..." She said, giving him a worried look. Puck nodded, handing her another card even though she hadn't asked for one.

"I'm sure." He told her. "Damn baby, you won." He said, pushing some of his and Finn's Cheerio's over to her. Rachel looked down at her cards and saw that he was right. She looked over at her son and saw him looking at her in surprise, obviously surprised that he hadn't won a round.

"Where do you think _Finn _gets it from?" She asked teasingly, lifting up her winnings and popping them in her mouth, chuckling as she walked away.

_"Let's never let Mommy play again. She's a card shark." _

The one good thing about Kurt wanting to butt in on the wedding plans was that Rachel had someone who could watch over the things Puck was in charge of. Like shopping for the suits he and his groomsmen would be wearing. It was just himself, Finn, Blaine, his brother in law Toby, his nephew Justin and Kurt he had to pick suits for. Rachel wasn't sure what he'd pick so it was a good thing Kurt was there to make sure it wasn't anything silly.

"Okay, I'm done. This is _the one_, you guys, I can _feel it_." Puck said proudly, walking out of the dressing room he'd been in, wearing the pants of a suit as well as a red vest and bow tie but with no shirt on underneath it. Blaine cracked up laughing at his best friend, watching him walk over to a mirror and flex for himself, giving his reflection a wink and a smile. It was even funnier when Finn toddled over to stand next to him, pulling the same poses his father was pulling.

_"I like it."_

"Go back in there and put the shirt and jacket on, Puckerman or so help me..." Kurt threatened, walking over to lift Finn up into his arms to stop the child from copying his father's idiotic poses. He liked Puck a lot, found him to be a really great friend who was amazing for Rachel and Finn, but he was not going to let Finn joining in on his mischief encourage him to do more. Puck turned to face his friend, giving him a mock insulted look.

"Are you telling me you don't like my _dream _wedding outfit?" He asked in fake outrage. Kurt rolled his eyes, pointing with his free hand over towards the dressing room.

"I'm not afraid to take a picture with my phone and send it to Rachel, you know. I'm pretty sure _she'd _have something to say about this. And she'd probably come all the way down here to get you to take this _seriously_." He told him. Puck chuckled, walking back over to the dressing room.

"_Of course _she'd have something to say about this. She'd say that she's marrying a _sexy beast_." He said cockily, pointing at his body. "But no need to drag her all the way down here. Pretty sure it would only lead to some fun dressing room shenanigans for me but that might get us kicked out of the store and we wouldn't want that." He added, smirking at the huff Kurt let out. Blaine and Toby were both trying to keep their laughter inside, not wanting Kurt to turn on them next. "And Hummel, if you _want _a picture of my sexy body so badly just go ahead and take one, no need to make _excuses_. I can't really blame you. I mean, take a look at _your man _compared to me." He said cheekily, jabbing a thumb in Blaine's direction and pulling a face.

"Hey, watch it now Puckerman." Blaine warned, rolling his eyes as his best friend cackled as he closed the curtains to get changed.

"Come on Finn, I saw the cutest little tux for you." Kurt said to the boy in his arms, needing to get away from Puck and his attempts at humour.

Puck tried on a few different suits but nothing felt right. At one point he found a western themed suit and put it on to see if he could make all of the color drain from Kurt's face again. Blaine had already chosen the suit he wanted but had to wait to make sure it matched the one Puck ended up going with suitably so was standing around in his tux. Toby was just standing back with his son, watching all of the mayhem unfold. When Toby had married Puck's sister Puck had been in the wedding party because he'd given her away. When they were shopping for their suits he'd come out of the dressing room with the shirt on but no pants and claimed that the outfit was a winner so he knew what to expect.

"So Kurt, what do you think of this one?" Puck asked with a smirk as he came out of the dressing room, the cowboy hat that went with the suit perched on his head. His smirk dropped when he saw that Kurt had dressed Finn in a tiny little tuxedo. It was a simple black tux and tie with a white shirt underneath. The little boy looked completely happy in the tux, staring at himself in the mirror with a huge grin on his face, and Puck didn't think he'd ever seen him look as adorable as he did right then, which was a huge accomplishment because he thought he looked adorable all the time.

"Oh dear lord, you're going to kill me." Kurt screeched when he saw the cowboy wedding inspired suit Puck was wearing but he ignored him, walking over to his son and lifting him up.

"Looking spiffy there, man." He said, smiling down at him.

_"I know. I'm such a sexy beast. Just like you, Daddy!"_

"Do you like your suit?" He asked and Finn nodded hurriedly.

_"It's really cool. And Kurt says that I look gorgeous so that's good right?"_

"You know, there's an _adult _version of this same tux. If you're interested." Kurt said, sounding way too cocky for his own good. It was clear that he knew he'd done well and that he could definitely convince Puck to wear the suit he wanted him to wear.

"_Anyone _could find a suit that would look cute on Finn. He's the cutest kid ever _born _so _everything _looks cute on him." Puck told him, putting Finn down. He was wondering how long he'd have to wait until he could just admit that he wanted the same suit Finn was wearing.

"You're not fooling anyone, Puckerman." Kurt told him with a smirk, going over to pick up the adults version of Finn's suit where he'd hung it waiting for this moment. "Go on, get dressed." He ordered, waving towards the dressing room. Puck nodded, putting Finn down and going to get dressed.

He emerged quickly, wearing the same suit Finn was wearing. Kurt cheered happily, knowing he'd picked the right suit. Puck rolled his eyes and walked back over to Finn, lifting him into his arms and going over to the mirror to check the both of them out.

_"You're wearing the same thing I am. This is awesome, Daddy! We should wear the same things all the time!"_

Finn squealed excitedly, his little eyes as wide as he'd ever seen them go and wriggling around like he just couldn't contain himself. Puck chuckled, leaning in a pressing a kiss to his son's cheek.

"Yeah, you're right Buddy. We're hot and we know it." Puck said with a grin, squeezing his son's side. "Alright Hummel, you win. This is the suit." He reluctantly agreed. "Now if _I'm _going to look this sexy, you guys better keep up. Go get your suits on so I can make sure that my wedding party don't look like a bunch of idiots." He ordered. Kurt hurried to go put his suit on, his tie a different color to match with the girls dresses because he was actually on Rachel's side of the wedding party. Toby took Justin into a dressing room to dress them both but Blaine didn't have to. His suit matched already, his lapels were just a little shinier, but that was okay because it made him stand out as the best man.

"Kurt's never going to let you forget that he picked your suit, you know that right?" Blaine asked in amusement, moving to stand next to his best friend. He reached over and tickled Finn's side lightly, grinning when the little boy giggled.

"I know. And Rachel's going to _kill me _because now he's going to want to take over even more." He agreed and Blaine chuckled.

"Leave Kurt to me. I can handle him." He assured him. Puck's eyes widened jokingly and he covered Finn's ears.

"Hey, no talk of sexy times in front of my son, you perve." He said jokingly, making Blaine roll his eyes.

_"Um, what's going on? What don't you want me to hear? You __**always **__do this when you don't want me to hear what's going on."_

"From the man who mentioned dressing room shenanigans with Finn's mother while Finn was _right there_." He pointed out and Puck smirked and shrugged, uncovering Finn's ears.

_"What did I miss?"_

The others came out of their dressing rooms and looked pretty good. None of the suits completely matched Puck's and he was glad. He'd stand out a little more now.

"Well, it's _pretty good _but I don't know." Puck said mock thoughtfully, looking them all over. "Ah, I know what the problem is. None of you are me so you _can't _look as sexy as me." He said with a shake of his head. "Look, even _Finn's _sexier than any of you guys and he's _one_. But then again he _is _my _son _so that's to be expected." He added with a smirk.

"Ha ha, you're very funny." Blaine said flatly.

"_But_, seeing as though none of you could ever _be _me or Finn I guess you'll do." He told them all, sounding put upon.

_"Yeah, none of you can look as good as me and my Daddy."_

"Are you done being a wiseass?" Blaine asked with a roll of his eyes. Puck grinned and shrugged. "Go get changed so we can buy these things and go." He ordered, pointing at the dressing room. Puck mock saluted him, turning and marching back into his dressing room, taking Finn with him so they could both get out of their suits.

He knew Rachel would like the suits they picked out, so that was good, but he was loathe to admit that Kurt had been the person who'd found them. One of his most important jobs was to keep the crazies from trying to take over planning the wedding and he'd gone and let one of them hone in on Rachel's action. When he got home he tried to change the topic any time Rachel asked about how their day shopping for suits had gone. He assured her that they had their suits so everything was fine but that was all he would say about the matter.

"Noah, why do I have a message from Kurt saying I'm welcome for his help in picking out the suits?" Rachel asked him the next day, holding her phone out for him to see. Puck froze, holding Finn above the ground after getting him out of his highchair.

_"Busted."_

"Um... you see... the thing is..." He started, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Because you were supposed to make sure he _didn't _take over any aspect of the wedding." She pointed out. She'd hoped Kurt would stop Puck from choosing something _ridiculous_ and actually take the task seriouslybut hadn't actually wanted him to do the actual _choosing _of the suits. She'd known Kurt since childhood and knew that he would use that as an in to try to plan more things to do about the wedding.

"Finn, run. Save yourself." Puck whispered to his son as he finally let his feet touch the ground. Rachel watched in amusement as Finn took off running as fast as his little legs could take him but because he didn't know where he was supposed to run to just ended up running around the kitchen, passing them more than once. "He forced me into it, Baby. I _tried _to say no but the suits really _do _look good. Especially on _Finn_." He told her, smiling as Finn went past them again with a huge grin on his little face. "When you see how cute Finn looks in his suit and how sexy I am in mine it'll all be worth it. I promise." He assured her. She sighed and nodded.

"Okay but I'm putting you on Kurt duty, though. Any time he tries to butt in it will become _your _responsibility to shoot him down." She told him, walking closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned and nodded, kissing her sweetly.

"Sure Baby. I can handle that." He assured her, making her chuckle. He had absolutely no clue what he was in for, that was for sure.

Over the next few weeks Puck began to consider _murdering _Kurt from the amount of times he contacted him about the wedding. Rachel had told him that Puck would be dealing with him now so the other man had gleefully turned his attention to Puck, giving him all of his suggestions. The only thing stopping him from actually going through with the murder was the fact that he didn't know of a good enough spot to dump the body. And the fact that he was one of Rachel's very best friends and was humping his best friend. But if he kept going he was seriously going to start to consider it. He had no idea how Rachel hadn't gone on a homicidal rampage because she had three other people on her back about the wedding plans. If _he _had to deal with that kind of shit he would have either killed them all or shot his own brains out. Maybe not really but it definitely felt that way as Kurt yapped in his ear about releasing pigeons at the ceremony but feeding them glitter so that if they pooped it would at least be glittery.

Finally the day of the wedding came and they were both excited. Thankfully Rachel wasn't one of those women who believed in silly superstitions like the groom not being able to see the bride before the wedding so Puck wasn't kicked out of his own house on the morning of the wedding. The whole place was packed, both of Rachel's dads, Santana and her sort of girlfriend Quinn, Kurt and Blaine, Puck's mom, Nanna Connie and Puck's sister and her family were all crammed into the apartment. All of the women (minus Nanna Connie), her dad and Kurt were all crowding around Rachel, helping her get ready while Puck, Blaine, Nanna Connie, Rachel's daddy and Puck's brother in law were just sitting around watching TV. The men didn't have to take as long to get ready so were just planning on kicking back and relaxing until they needed to get ready.

**"Whoa, a lot of people are touching me today. What's going on? Is it a party? **_I _**wanna come to a party!"**

"Wow, the baby's really active today. It's like it knows that today's a big day or something." Sarah, Puck's sister pointed out.

**"Yeah, it's a party! Is the party for **_me_**? 'Cause I'm kinda thinking that I'm ready to blow this joint and see what all the fuss is about."**

"The baby kicks a lot all the time. Noah's sure that it's going to be a football player but I'm pulling for a dancer." Rachel said with a grin, rubbing her stomach happily. "Besides, it definitely kicks a lot whenever I have music on." She added. Noah had tried putting the football on at a really loud volume to entice the baby into kicking but she'd hardly kicked at all, unlike when Rachel put on some music and danced around the apartment with Finn because then she went absolutely _crazy_.

**"Yeah because it's like I can **_feel _**the music... in me."**

"Hey Baby, are you guys about done in the bathroom because I really need to have a shower if you want to marry me today." Puck called from outside the bathroom door. Rachel's 'entourage' were all working on her hair and makeup but they'd been in there for ages. In his opinion if Rachel rocked up to the ceremony with no makeup on and her hair in a ponytail she'd still look absolutely gorgeous so he didn't get the big deal.

"We're coming out now, Noah." Rachel called back, indicating for Santana to open the door. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her with her hair all done up pretty with her make up immaculately done. He _always _found her completely gorgeous, and had from the day he'd met her, but he had to admit they'd done a really good job.

"You look beautiful, Rachel." He told her softly, leaning in to kiss her. Before he reached her lips everyone jumped worriedly, Santana reaching out and grabbing his lips to stop him.

"Hey, dumbass, don't mess with the makeup. You think this just _happens_? No, it does not." She told him, pushing him away. "If that lipstick is even smudged a _little _before the kiss during the ceremony I will _cut you_. I keep razors in my hair." She warned with an arched eyebrow.

"You do not." Quinn said with a chuckle but Santana nodded.

"I do too." She argued, shooting her kind of girlfriend a look. She'd been saying she kept razors in her hair since high school and she was not going to let someone who knew the truth thanks to the many times she'd run her fingers through her hair ruin the kickass story.

"Whatever. I can control myself." Puck claimed, making Ava, Sarah and Rachel all laugh. He rolled his eyes and squeezed past them. "Out so I can shower." He instructed, grabbing hold of the door. They all piled out, heading to the bedroom so they could help Rachel into her dress and he shut the door so he could have his shower in piece.

Rachel still wasn't finished getting dressed by the time he got of the shower but he didn't think anything of walking into the bedroom with only a towel on. Sarah let out a gagging noise at seeing her brother almost naked while Ava and Rachel rolled their eyes at him. He shot them a grin and then winked at Kurt, Marshall, Santana and Quinn.

"Sorry everyone, I just need to get my suit. Don't let my hotness distract you." He told them, going over to where Rachel had his suit hanging up on the back of the door. His towel slipped a little, which made both Marshall and Kurt let out a tiny little noise, but he had good reflexes so managed to grab it before it revealed anything it shouldn't. "Okay, go back to making my lady look like the princess she is." He said with a grin, heading out of the room with his suit.

"Rachel, I honestly don't know how you put up with my ass of a brother." Sarah told her with a roll of her eyes but Rachel merely grinned.

"It's really not that difficult." She said, her smile widening. She couldn't imagine her life without Puck in it anymore and had no idea how her life would have turned out if he'd never come into it. Unfortunately she knew that she probably would have ended up back with Jesse, thinking that he loved her when he really didn't. Puck had saved her in so many ways and she never wanted to go back to a time when he wasn't in her life.

By the time Rachel was finished getting ready there was a lot of noise coming from living room. She curiously headed out, holding up the bottom of her dress as she walked so she didn't get it dirty. Puck had Finn doing little twirls around the room, showing off his suit (which he looked absolutely gorgeous in) and everyone else was cheering him. Finn looked so happy and excited and was kind of dancing around the room happily showing off (he was definitely his mother's son in that regard).

"Just what is going on in here?" She called out in amusement, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, you know, just our son being his usual adorable self." Puck said with a grin, turning and facing her. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open when he saw how absolutely gorgeous she looked. Her dress was just a shade off white and strapless. It gathered slightly right in between her breasts with a large jewel holding the fabric together and had intricate beading along the top of it. It trailed down her body, just barely letting her baby bump show and seemed to twist delicately around her body right to the ground, ending in a short train.

"You okay there, son?" Leroy Berry asked with a smirk, patting his soon to be son in law on the back.

"Huh?" Puck asked, unable to tear his gaze off of Rachel. Everyone else laughed at him but definitely thought that it was sweet that he was rendered pretty much speechless by seeing her in her wedding dress for the first time.

_"Wow. You look really pretty, Mommy. Like a __**princess**__."_

"Do you like it, Noah?" Rachel asked shyly, gently running her hands down her dress. Puck swallowed heavily and nodded.

"Someone get her out of here before you all kill me for ruining her makeup." He told everyone, making Rachel blush. Kurt and Santana rushed her out of the room, as fast as she could move in her dress without tripping over, but she couldn't wait until she was finally able to let Noah ruin her makeup.

Noah and his side of the wedding party left first. He had Finn with him and they both settled for a wave goodbye to Rachel because Kurt looked about ready to murder him if he dared attempt to kiss her and risk ruining the makeup. But that was okay because he could wait until they were announced as husband and wife to kiss the _hell _out of her.

When he arrived at the Temple it was his responsibility to greet their guests. It wasn't really too large of a wedding but wasn't small either. He felt himself getting a little nervous as it got closer to the start of the ceremony and Rachel's arrival. He wasn't nervous about _getting _married, he just wanted everything to go perfectly for Rachel. She'd had such a crap two years because of that Jesse punk and he wanted to show her that life with him was going to be nothing like what life with that asshole would have been like.

Finn was definitely his mother's son as he basked in all of the attention being lavished on him by their guests. He kept holding up the box that held the ring in it proudly and captivated everyone's attention. He was the centre of attention and _loved _being the centre of attention. If you didn't know any better you'd think that everyone was there to see _him _and he obviously thought that they _were _there to see him.

Finally Rachel arrived, so they could get the ceremony started. Puck handed Finn off to Rachel so he could make his entrance with her, resisting kissing her like he wanted to do, and headed up to the chuppah. Puck's mother and sister made their entrance first, Ava going to sit at the front of the seats and Sarah standing up the front, followed by Blaine who was just so happy to be seeing the man he saw as his brother getting married to a wonderful woman. Puck's brother in law Toby followed with his son Justin, all of them going to stand with Puck. Kurt came next, looking extremely proud but like he was about to burst into tears at any moment. Santana followed after him, trying not to look like she was going to cry but really feeling like she was going to. Finn followed next with Puck's nieces with him. He got confused and a little shy so stopped in the middle of the aisle, looking around at everyone staring at him and taking pictures of him with wide eyes. Puck chuckled and jogged down to meet him, lifting him up into his arms and carrying him to the front, pressing a kiss to his cheek and laughing.

_"That was weird. Everyone was staring at me. Don't let me go, okay Daddy?"_

Finn moved closer to Puck and wrapped his arms around his neck, refusing to let him put him down, which made everyone laugh. Blaine attempted to coax the boy out of his father's arms and into his instead but Finn just glared at him. He liked Blaine because he was very funny, fun to be around and made his uncle Kurt happy but he wanted his _Daddy _and Blaine was _not _his _Daddy_. Rachel and her fathers started down the aisle and she smiled at the sight of her son and soon to be husband waiting for her to join them. When she reached them Rachel's Dad attempted to take Finn out of Puck's arms but Finn just shook his head, clutching tighter to his Daddy. Rachel chuckled and assured everyone that it was fine.

The actual ceremony passed by in a blur for them. It felt like they blinked and it was over though they knew that it had probably dragged on for everyone else. Finn refused to let go of Puck for the whole ceremony and watched the whole thing happening in fascination with his arms around Puck's neck and his check pressed against his. He let go of him only for a moment to hand over the rings but then latched right on again. When the ceremony was over instead of trying to coax Finn into letting him put him down Puck simply wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist and gave her a sweet kiss, knowing that he'd have time for the slightly dirty and Temple inappropriate kiss he'd had planned later. As a family they walked out of the Temple, Rachel and Puck husband and wife, Finn finally agreeing to be put down but only because he could hold his Mommy's hand with one hand and his Daddy's hand with the other.

When they walked into the reception, Finn safely in his grandmother Ava's arms, Puck dipped Rachel back and gave her that inappropriate kiss he'd been planning on. A bunch of cat calls met the kiss, Blaine and Santana the loudest of them all, and Rachel's face flamed bright red. She knew she'd better get used to things like that because Noah Puckerman was not someone who was afraid of a little (or a lot) of pda. To be honest she definitely didn't mind, especially after a past of being Jesse's dirty little secret on the side. It was refreshing to be with a man who actually _loved her _and was not afraid to let everyone know about it.

Finn was placed at the table with their parents so Rachel and Puck could just focus on themselves for a little while and their parents made sure Finn would eat and be comfortable. Not that it was a big hassle to get that boy to eat, as was proven when the food came out and he kept trying to sneak things off of his grandparents plates and onto his own. Ava couldn't help but chuckle because she knew he'd stolen that move from her son. When Rachel and Puck got up to cut the cake Finn wiggled out of his seat, slipping past all three of his grandparents and Nanna Connie to toddle up to stand next to his parents, wrapping an arm around Puck's leg and looking at all the people staring at them as they got ready to cut the cake. Puck chuckled and bent to lift his son up, letting him 'help' cut the cake along with them. It was only right because without him they never would be together let alone getting married. Of course as soon as the cake was cut Finn decided to stick his hand in and get a piece for himself, because if there was anything Finn liked it was definitely cake, as he'd discovered at his first birthday.

Puck happily twirled Rachel around on the dance floor, both of their arms also around their son. It just felt right to have him included in all of this and neither of them really wanted to be away from him that long anyway. That didn't stop them from sharing more than a few sweet kisses, completely happy to now be husband and wife. When their guests were allowed up to join them Rachel's Dad came up and asked to cut in so Puck let go of the man's daughter, completely content to just dance with his son for a little while, but Marshall grabbed his hand and tugged him closer to him, making Puck laugh but happily dance with his father in law.

It took a little while before Rachel realised that she was having contractions. Or at least what _felt _like contractions. Her last labour had been stress induced and intense so she wasn't entirely sure it wasn't false labour. But sure enough the contractions kept coming, nothing too bad yet but there all the same. She went and sat down, rubbing her stomach and trying to determine whether they were real contractions or not. She spent the time happily watching her son and new husband dancing on the dance floor with their guests.

Of course then her husband came over to check on her and found out about the contractions. He of course freaked out when he found out how long she'd been having contractions for and demanded that they go to the hospital as soon as possible.

Early the next morning their daughter, Brittany Susan Puckerman entered the world.


	7. Part Seven

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody. I didn't forget about you or this story. It's just that my sister in law had the baby by c-section after a hellish three days of them trying to induce her and failing so that was really hectic. And they live with us so then we had a few days of cooing over the new baby and trying to settle him in. And then Christmas happened... yeah, it's been massively hectic around here. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about how this chapter turned out because I hadn't finished it yet and just finished it today so I could get it up. I needed to get some of this stuff out of the way so I could get to other things. Anyway, hopefully it won't take as long to get the next chapter up as this one but I can't promise anything. Hope you like it. *Mwah*

* * *

><p>Puck sat staring at his newborn daughter in awe while his new wife slept. She was so tiny and pink and fragile. It was mind blowing to think that he'd helped <em>make <em>this beautiful little creature, that she was here because of him. He felt so much love for her already and she hadn't even been there all that long. He'd loved this little girl the second he'd found out about her existence and that was never going to change. He wanted to be the best father possible for her, to be something better than his own father had been. He'd already been doing just fine with Finn on that front but now he had _two _kids to love and care for and that was the number his father had been unable to care for because he'd bolted when Sarah was one. If he'd learnt _anything _from his piece of shit father it was that a _real man _never ran out on his family and Noah Puckerman was _definitely _a real man.

"Hey there, Angel." He whispered at her, smiling as she blinked up at him with her large grey eyes.

**"Hi. Are you, like, a giant? 'Cause you are **_huge_**."**

"I'm your Daddy." He added with a smile. It had taken him a long time to earn that title with Finn but he didn't have to _earn _the title this time, this little girl was _always _going to know him as her daddy and that was a really good feeling. He'd always think of Finn as his first born, even though he'd played no part in his conception, but this time around he didn't have to hold himself back from calling himself this baby's daddy when people asked. That had been really hard when he'd just been Finn's babysitter, all the people who asked if he was the boy's father and being unable to tell them that he was when he so wanted to be. (Though he _had _lied a few times and said that he was when he knew it wasn't going to get back to Rachel.)

**"Oh, okay. Hey Daddy. I remember you. You're the guy who sung to me all the time and made me dance. That was pretty cool."**

"That pretty lady over there sleeping? That's your Mommy. You're gonna be a knockout like she is, I can tell." He added, turning her slightly so she could see where Rachel was completely conked out of it, snoring lightly. She always denied that she snored but Puck definitely knew the truth. It was only a soft snuffling noise and it was cute. Finn actually did the same thing.

**"Looks like someone knocked **_her _**out. You're not gonna knock **_me _**out, are you? 'Cause I'm really not sleepy right now. And does ****she **_always _**make sounds like that? I remember living inside her and hearing those sorts of noises from inside her **_tummy_**."**

"Then there's Finn, your big brother. I'm gonna bring him around to meet you later." He explained, smiling as she blinked up at him again.

**"Okay, so there's Daddy, Mommy and **_Finny_**? Is that right? This is too much for me to remember right now. Maybe you should try again later, when I haven't just wriggled my way out of that dark, warm place."**

"I'm so happy you're finally here." He added with a smile, pressing a soft kiss to her tiny forehead.

**"Me too. I have more room to move around out here."**

Puck just stared at his daughter for a while, completely content to just sit and study her. She didn't really look like either himself _or _Rachel all that much but he could see some family resemblances. You could see that Finn was her brother and maybe it was just him but he saw both himself and Rachel in her a _little_. The thing was, he knew _exactly _who she looked like and it was kind of like a kick to the guts. She looked like his father, like Simon Puckerman. But even though he _hated _the man that had given him life, he was okay with his daughter looking like him because she was the most gorgeous baby girl he'd ever seen.

"Noah, you're hogging our daughter." Rachel complained, her voice sounding scratchy from sleep. He looked over and saw that she was now sitting up in bed and holding her hands out for their daughter, a gorgeous little pout on her face.

"Oh come on now, you've been hogging her for _nine months_." He shot back with a chuckle, making her roll her eyes. He pressed a gentle kiss to their daughter's head and then stood to gently place her in his wife's arms. Rachel smiled down at their daughter, cradling her close to her chest. Puck felt like his heart was going to explode with the amount of love he felt for these two girls, for _his _two girls. The only way this picture would be complete was if he had his little man there with him, so he bent to gently kiss his daughter's forehead again and then sweep his lips over Rachel's lips before heading over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked in confusion and he grinned.

"Going to get our son so he can meet his little sister." He explained and she couldn't help but smile and nod. She wanted Finn there as well, it just felt weird to be without him right now because he needed to be there to complete their family.

**"So, **_you're _**Mommy."**

"Hi Brittany. So, what do you think of the world so far?" Rachel asked with a smile, rocking her daughter gently.

**"Well, it's kind of loud and bright and big. But you seem pretty cool and I really like that Daddy guy so I think I'm going to like it here."**

"I can just tell that you're going to be a drama queen like me. You heard all the noises of the wedding and just needed to make a scene and be a part of it." She added with a chuckle.

**"Well yeah. But does that mean that party **_wasn't _**for me? That's not fair. Do I get a party just for me?"**

"But just between us girls, your Daddy and your brother are exactly the same. Though your Daddy likes to _pretend _he's not as dramatic as me." She told her with a roll of her eyes.

**"Men."**

Brittany's hand flailed up, making the baby jump, her eyes bugging out of her head.

**"Oh my God, what was that? Something's trying to get me!"**

Rachel chuckled, looking at the freaked out look on her daughter's face. "It's okay sweetie, that's just your arm." She told her, stroking her hand down her arm soothingly.

**"Oh. It was a lot closer to me before I came out here so it just scared me, that's all.**

**Ahh! What was that?"**

Rachel hushed her soothingly as she started crying after accidentally hitting herself in her face with her hand. It was cute and funny at the same time because she couldn't really control her movements yet but was still trying to move her little arms and legs around.

"Okay, I think I'm just going to have to give you a little something to hold onto so you stop hitting yourself, aren't I?" She asked with a smile, holding her finger out to her daughter. Her heart melted completely when the tiny little hand latched onto hers in a strong grip. She could remember when Finn had done that as a newborn, gripping onto her finger and staring up at her just like Brittany was doing now. It was a lot scarier with Finn because he was her first born and she was alone. But now she had a little experience on her belt and a partner to do it with, she could have someone to turn to when Brittany held her head up for the first time, she had someone else to lean on.

She spent the next hour just staring at her daughter, talking to her quietly. Brittany seemed perfectly content just to stay in her arms and gaze up at her in amazement with her bright eyes. She didn't even cry aside from when she'd hit herself in the face. Rachel could just tell that Brittany was going to be a completely mellow baby, though she was sure Noah would blame the drugs for her mellow attitude right now, like he had with Finn. This time she'd been prepared and knew what to expect so hadn't even _considered _refusing the drugs. As soon as they'd been offered she'd jumped at the chance to get something to ease the pain.

Meanwhile Puck was walking back into his apartment. He chuckled when he noticed that Blaine and Kurt were sleeping on the couch, curled up together, and Santana and Quinn were sleeping sitting up with their backs against the couch in front of the other couple. He headed over to his and Rachel's room, finding Rachel's parents sleeping on their bed. Next he went to Finn's room, cracking up laughing when he saw that his mother was crammed into Finn's tiny bed, passed out asleep, but Finn was awake and sitting on his play mat playing with some of his toys.

"Hey there, buddy." Puck said happily, walking over to on the floor with him. Finn looked up at him, a huge smile coming over his face.

_"Hi Daddy. You should be quiet because everyone's sleeping. Do you have the baby here? Can I see the baby? Where's Mommy?"_

Finn babbled at him excitedly as he got up and climbed onto his lap, making Puck chuckle. He just knew that he was curious about the new baby. "Mommy and the baby are in the hospital still." He told him, snorting when Finn let out a little huff and crossed his arms over his chest. He was _so _his mother's son.

"Baby. _Now_." Finn said in annoyance, wanting to meet his new little sister. Everyone had been talking about the baby for so long now and he couldn't wait to finally get to meet her. Puck grinned and nodded.

"Okay Finn, we'll go see the baby now." He agreed, getting up and moving him onto his hip.

"Noah?" His Mom asked tiredly, lifting her head and staring up at him blearily.

"Yeah, go back to sleep." He told her but she shook her head, sitting up.

"Did the baby come?" She asked and Puck rolled his eyes. _Of course _the baby had come, if it hadn't what was he doing home?

"Nah, just decided to ditch Rachel to come home for a little nap." He said sarcastically, shaking his head at her. "I didn't leave her alone when I'd just met her and she was having a kid that wasn't mine, obviously I'm not gonna leave her when I love her and she is having _my baby_." He pointed out.

"I was just asking." She told him, getting up and giving him a little glare. She was really tired and did not want to put up with his attitude right now. "So you're going back to the hospital with Finn now?" She asked and he nodded. "Okay, just let me get ready and I'll come too." She told him but he shook his head.

"Can you maybe come a little later?" He asked, making her mouth drop open and give him an indignant look. "It's just that I want to have Finn meet his little sister before everyone else gets there and it would be really nice to have a little moment with just our little family." He explained, shifting Finn on his hip when the boy started squirming impatiently. Finn really wanted to meet his little sister and knowing him, if Puck put him down he'd just walk over to the front door and try to leave. Puck would always remember the terror he'd felt when Finn had disappeared from Nanna Connie's nursing home and wandered out onto the street, he was not going to let that happen ever again.

"Oh of course, Sweetie. That's fine." She assured him, giving him a sappy smile. She thought he was so sweet to want a few moments just to themselves. "I'll give you an hour but then I don't think I'll be able to stop the hoard out there from going to see you." She told him, making him snort. He knew that when Rachel had given birth to Finn that Santana and Kurt had been the first people there to see her and that her dads had gotten there as soon as possible so knew that they'd all want to come see the new baby.

"Thanks Ma." He told her, walking over to her and kissing her cheek. She smiled up at him, taking in the man he'd become. She'd been so worried that he was going to be alone for his whole life, that he'd be a womanizer his whole life like his father, but meeting Rachel had been the best thing to ever happen to him. He was a family man who loved his wife and his now two children more than life itself, he'd matured a lot recently and she was so proud of him.

"Just tell me one thing before you go." She begged, following him to the front door. "Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked desperately and he couldn't help but grin. Now that the baby was there he could let her know.

"A girl. The most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen." He told her proudly, making her grin and throw her arms around him. He heard her sniffling into his chest and rolled his eyes. He knew they were happy tears but he still thought it was ridiculous. She had two other granddaughters so he didn't know why she thought it was such a big deal.

"Daddy, _baby_. Now." Finn said impatiently, grabbing his face with his little hand and turning it so he was looking at him. Puck chuckled and nodded.

"Okay sport, baby now." He agreed, giving his mother one last smile before opening the door and leaving.

All the way to the hospital Finn was babbling at him excitedly from his car seat in the backseat. Puck couldn't help but grin, knowing that Finn would be a really good big brother. He was already so excited to meet his little sister and he could only hope that he _stayed _that excited. It didn't take too long before he was pulling up to the hospital and taking Finn out of the car, walking with him up to the maternity ward where Rachel and Brittany were resting.

"Okay Finn, now remember, Brittany is just a tiny little baby so we've got to make sure to be quiet so we don't hurt her new ears and we've got to be really gentle with her, okay?" Puck asked as they headed towards Rachel's room. Finn stared up at him with big eyes and nodded.

_"Wow, I don't want to break her or anything. Maybe you should hold her."_

They got to Rachel's room and Puck grinned, standing in the doorway for a moment. Rachel had Brittany in her arms and was singing to her softly. Not for the first time he was blown away by her voice, and she wasn't even putting her all into it. He felt a little guilty because she _could _be on stage right now, getting her career on track, but he'd gone and knocked her up before she'd had the chance to. He just hoped that it wouldn't take her as long to get comfortable with going back to her love of the stage as it had when she'd had to stop with Finn. Of course that had been more about _Jesse _than anything else but he still wanted her to get back out there because she was amazing and she deserved the chance to shine.

Finally he walked into the room, giving his wife a smile as she stopped singing to their daughter and looked up at them. She smiled brightly at their son before looking back down at Brittany.

"Hey, Finn, this is your sister Brittany." Puck told Finn, holding him up so he could get a look at the tiny baby in his mother's arms. Finn's face had a look of wonder on it as he looked at the baby that had just entered the world.

"Hi Brittany." Finn said softly, proud that he knew his sister's name.

_"Kid, you have __**no idea **__what you're in store for."_

"Do you want to touch her, Finn?" Rachel asked sweetly, holding the baby closer to him. He looked up at his mommy before looking back down at the baby. She was so tiny and delicate so he was scared to do anything to hurt her.

"It's okay, buddy. Just be gentle." Puck instructed in his ear so Finn nodded, reaching out a hesitant hand and lightly patting her arm. His face split into a huge grin and he continued patting her.

"Hi baby." He said happily.

Rachel and Puck exchanged a smile over Finn's head. Everything felt completely perfect right in this moment. Puck just could not believe that he had this life. He had the girl and the kid that he'd so desperately wanted for his own and now a new baby as well. This was his _family _and he'd never been happier. Rachel was just so happy that she finally had someone to share this special moment with, someone to look over at and smile when the baby did something cute, someone to fret about whether she was doing things right with. She hadn't had that the last time and even if Jesse hadn't broken her heart by showing his true colors she knew that it wouldn't have been like this because she was meant to have _this _family here, she was meant to be with _Noah_.

Their family and close friends arrived a couple of hours later and all cooed over the baby. Brittany was passed around for a while and seemed pretty content to be the live version of pass the parcel. Puck was amazed at how aware of everything she seemed to be, even though she was so tiny and new. She seemed to be looking at everybody and taking them in, recognising their voices from when she'd heard them from inside Rachel's stomach. She definitely liked being in Puck or Rachel's arms the most. She recognised their voices more than anyone else's because they'd talked to her the most.

A couple of days later they were able to go home from the hospital. Rachel was completely exhausted and couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed and Puck was just happy to get his family home. It was more difficult than they'd thought it would be, looking after both Finn and Brittany at the same time but they worked out a system where they'd be able to give both children their attention and make sure they had everything they needed.

One day a couple of months later Puck had Brittany resting in her little capsule next to him on the couch, smiling at the way she was looking at her hands in her mittens, looking confused about where her fingers were. Finn was standing up on the couch on the other side of her, peering down at her with a serious look on his face.

_"So, I'm your big brother. That means you have to listen to what I say because Daddy says I'm in charge of you."_ Finn said to his little sister, making her look up at him. Puck chuckled at hearing Finn babble at the baby and at her looking up at him in response.

**"Um, okay. If you say so."**

_"I __**do **__say so."_ Finn agreed, crossing his arms over his chest._ "Mommy and Daddy tell me that my birthday is coming up and that we're going to have a lot of fun. So your only job is to stay out of the way, got it?" _He asked.

**"Got it. I mean, I don't think I could **_move _**to get in the way. Look, I can hardly even move around."** She said, rolling over slightly in demonstration but not getting very far. Puck chuckled from next to them, letting his hand fall down to pat her stomach to settle her.

_"It get's easier. Trust me."_ Finn assured her.

The next weekend it was Finn's second birthday. A bunch of his friends from the park were coming as well as their family and friends. All Finn knew was that he was promised presents and cake and he couldn't wait to be able to get that. Rachel woke him up in the morning wishing her special little guy a happy birthday and spending a few minutes cuddling him. But then Brittany started crying, needing a feeding, so had to go. Puck came in next and wished him a happy birthday, lifting him out of bed and throwing him in the air before catching him, sending Finn into a fit of giggles. Puck took Finn out to make him a special birthday breakfast, smiling when he saw Rachel feeding Brittany. He bent to kiss his wife quickly and then lifted Brittany's tiny hand to kiss it as well before continuing into the kitchen. He'd just sat down to eat with Finn when Rachel called for his help. Brittany needed to be burped and she wasn't having much luck but Puck was a natural at it (she joked it was because he had so much gas himself), so he headed off to do that.

Finn frowned, looking over at the couch where his Mommy and Daddy were sitting with Brittany, Rachel cooing at the baby as Puck burped her. It was _his birthday _and he felt like they should be paying more attention to _him _than to the baby. He'd never ever had any problems keeping their attentions on him before the baby had been born.

This continued all day. People kept showing up but spent more time cooing over Brittany than they did Finn. They all kept on going on about how big she'd gotten and how beautiful she was. Finn did not like it at all. And then something happened that made him snap.

"Isn't she just the most adorable baby girl you've ever seen?" Puck asked proudly, holding his daughter close to his chest and kissing her cheek.

**"Of course I'm adorable. Everyone loves me."**

"Hey, check this out." He said happily. "Brittany, baby knuckle bump." He cooed, holding his fist out to his daughter and grinning when her tiny fist flailed into it. Finn's eyes widened, dropping the toy he'd been playing with, and staring up at his daddy and his baby sister.

"No!" He yelled out angrily, making everyone turn to look at him. The baby knuckle bump was _his _thing with his daddy and now Brittany was coming in and stealing it, like she'd stolen everything else.

"What's wrong Finn?" Rachel asked gently, bending down next to him. Finn shook his head at his mommy and rushed over towards Puck and Brittany.

_"__**You **__can't do the baby knuckle bump. That's __**my thing **__with Daddy. Get your __**own thing **__you stupid baby." _He said angrily to her.

**"What? What did I do wrong?"**

Puck frowned down at Finn, hearing the angry way he was babbling at the baby. He had no idea what was wrong with him and wondered if maybe he needed a little nap or something. Maybe all of the fuss of the day had gotten to him.

"What's wrong buddy?" He asked worriedly, putting Brittany into her baby bouncer and bending next to his son. "You tired?" He asked and Finn shook his head, still glaring at his sister. "Hungry?" He asked but again got another shake of the head. "Thirsty? I'm gonna get you some juice, okay?" He asked, getting up and going over to the fridge to pull out the sippy cup in there that already had some juice in it. He handed it over to his son, watching as he brought it up to his mouth, before nodding and turning to have a conversation with Kurt and Blaine.

_"I don't like you anymore." _Finn said to his sister, glaring at her.

**"Why? What did I do?" **Brittany asked in confusion.

_"Everything was great before you came along. You need to go away."_ He ordered, pushing at her bouncer. His grandma made a little noise and gave him a look, telling him not to push the baby, and he glared up at her too._ "You're just a stupid baby and you ruined __**everything**__." _He poured his drink over the top of her head, making her freeze in shock before starting to wail. The whole party went silent, looking over at Finn dumping his juice all over the baby's head.

"Finn Hudson Berry-Puckerman, you stop that _right now_." Rachel ordered, marching over to him and grabbing his hand, tearing the sippy cup out of his hand. "Oh Brittany, baby, it's okay." She cooed at her daughter, lifting her up and bouncing her in her arms.

**"I'm cold and wet and sticky."** Brittany wailed, flailing about. **"And I don't know what I did to deserve this." **She added, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

"I'm going to go give her a bath." Rachel said in concern, shooting a look at Puck that told him he needed to deal with their son.

"You're going for a time out, buddy." Puck said angrily, grabbing Finn's arm and pulling him to his bedroom. "You're going to stay in here and think about what you did to your little sister. She's just a _baby_, you can't do things like that to a baby." He told him sternly and Finn glared up at him. "When I think you've made up for it you'll then go and apologise to your sister." He added. He was having major flashbacks to his own childhood and to when his mother had said these same words to him and it was freaking him out.

"No." Finn said defiantly and Puck sighed.

"I don't like doing this but you really need a time out right now." He told him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and walking away. Finn made an annoyed noise and crossed his arms over his chest as he plonked down on the floor to sit down.

A little while later Puck came back in to bring him back to the party. Brittany was all cleaned up and happy again and Puck was over feeling guilty for having to punish his son. Finn was obviously still angry with him when he came to get him and it made him feel like crap but he knew that the punishment had been deserved. He placed Finn in front of Brittany, telling him he had to apologise, even if he didn't mean it.

_"I hate you."_ Finn babbled at his sister.

**"What did I do?"** She asked, gazing back up at him.

_"You were __**born**__."_ He explained, shaking his head at her.

Over to the side Rachel smiled, pressing herself closer to her husbands chest.

"Isn't it so cute to see him apologise for what he did wrong?" She asked and Puck made a small noise in agreement.

He could see Finn talking to Brittany in that way that babies talked to each other but he wasn't really convinced that he was _apologising_. He was really worried that the juice incident was just the beginning and that it would only get worse from here. He was a big brother himself, even though there was a larger age difference between him and his sister than there was between Finn and Brittany, but he just knew that his son might pull the same crap he had. He'd have to keep a close eye on them.


	8. Part Eight

**Author's Note: **Look, I'm posting a new part promptly! Yay, I'm so proud of me. LOL. I've moved forward a bit with the timeline so I could get further along with the storyline so I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Puck was cruising around the city in his cab, singing along to the radio and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel while he was between fares. It was kind of good just to be out of the house. Brittany was six months old and things with Finn were getting tense. It was like his sweet little boy had been taken over by baby Lucifer or something. He kept on throwing tantrums and it seemed like he was glaring at his baby sister all the time. Any time Puck's back was turned to them for even a moment he'd turn back to find Finn trying to look innocent (and failing) while Brittany was crying her head off. At one point she'd been wailing for three straight days because they couldn't find her favourite stuffed toy, a cat named Lord Tubbington, and they'd found it shoved at the back of Finn's wardrobe underneath a huge pile of clothes that he'd dumped out of his dirty clothes hamper. It was nice to have a little peace and quiet for himself for the day.<p>

He spotted a tall blonde woman looking really pissed off as she yapped on her cellphone trying to flag down a cab so pulled over to her, shooting her a charming grin as she climbed in. She looked well off, in her business suit and Armani briefcase, and the cougars like her usually gave him awesome tips just for flirting a little. He was definitely a happily married man but a little innocent flirtation with some chick he was never going to see again with the soul purpose of gaining a little extra money wouldn't hurt anything. Besides, he usually used that extra money to buy a couple of little gifts for Finn and Brittany so there was that.

The woman stopped barking into her phone only long enough to tell him where she wanted to go before she was off again, yelling into her phone. He sighed and pulled into traffic. She was way too caught up in her phone to give him that little extra tip he was looking for. They hit traffic, of course, and had to sit idling for a little while. Puck started singing along to the radio again, under his breath this time now that he wasn't alone in his cab, just before the woman finally got off her phone. She turned to look out the window before turning to look at him, an intrigued look on her face.

"Louder." She instructed and he jumped, turning to look at her.

"Oh sorry, I can turn the volume up for you if want to listen to this song." He offered, reaching out towards the radio.

"No, I meant _you_. Sing louder." She instructed and he rose his eyebrow, turning to look at her again.

"Um, sure, but I'll be expecting a tip for that." He said, shooting her a grin, and she chuckled, throwing her head back in amusement. She nodded so he grinned, starting to sing louder. She definitely looked impressed and he was proud of that. He was not going to tell Rachel about this because she'd just come back with all these idea's of becoming a musical cab where he spent the whole ride singing to his passengers, she'd suggested it before and this hadn't even happened then so he knew she'd use this as evidence for why he should.

He finished out the song and she slid a crisp hundred dollar note through the glass to him making his eyes widen. She requested another song, waving another note at him with a grin on her face, so of course he jumped right to it and sung her anything that crossed his mind. He may have sung a Wiggles song in the middle of it there but he was a father so that totally wasn't his fault, and she didn't seem to notice anyway. When they pulled up at the building she'd directed him to she stayed in her seat.

"I want you to come up with me." She told him and his eyes widened.

"Whoa lady, singing some songs for a little cash is one thing, this is a whole different thing entirely." He told her, shaking his head. "I'm happily married with two kids, I'm really not into that." He added. She laughed, throwing her head back again, before digging through that expensive looking briefcase and sliding a business card through the glass.

"The name's Holly Holiday, and I'm a music producer." She told him and he stared at the business card in shock. "I think you've got it, kid." She added proudly. He stared up at her in shock. He absolutely could not believe that this was happening to him. He'd wanted to break into the music industry forever and this was his shot, and all because he'd been singing under his breath in his cab.

"Um, I'm supposed to be on the clock for another two hours." He said dumbly, not knowing why he wasn't just jumping out of the cab and following her into the building. The thing that was holding him back was that he had three mouths to feed back home and he couldn't give up two hours worth of fares to follow some dream. Being responsible sucked.

"Come inside and I'm sure we can give you more than you'd get from two hours of fares for the day." She told him, shooting him a grin. He swallowed heavily and nodded, shutting off the engine and following her out of the cab and up to her office.

Rachel was back at the apartment, struggling to get Finn to put his pants on and chasing him around the apartment. They'd gotten home from the baby play group he was a part of and for some reason he had decided that he didn't want to wear his pants anymore so was running around dodging her every time she tried to get him to put his pants back on. Brittany was watching from inside her little baby walker, cracking up laughing every time Finn ran past her and Finn for once was having a good time making his sister laugh instead of being mean to her. She gave her son his pants, instructing him to put them on, but instead of sliding his legs into them he wrapped them around his neck and took off around the room as though he was flying and his pants were his cape.

**"What are you doing?" **Brittany asked with a giggle, following him with her eyes as he zoomed around the room.

_"I'm Super Finn and I'm here to protect you."_ Finn told her, coming closer to her.

**"Can I be Super Brittany? That looks like fun." **She asked, bouncing up and down in her seat but giving him a wary look. Most times her brother was a completely mean poopy head to her for no reason whatsoever so she didn't want to accidentally do something to annoy him again like she always seemed to. She liked Finn so much better when he was being nice to her, though it wasn't very often.

"_Super __**Brittany**__?" _Finn asked and she stared up at him wide eyed. _"Awesome, every super hero needs a side kick!" _He said happily, moving to standing behind her. _"Mine's usually Daddy but you can be my sidekick this time because he's not here right now."_ He told her matter of factly.

"**Awesome!**" Brittany agreed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Finn honey, put your pants on properly." Rachel called out but her son ignored her completely. "I give up." She muttered, sinking to sit on the couch and watching with a slight smile as Finn grabbed the back of the walker and pushed it around the room, making flying noises, Brittany cracking up laughing. It really was good to see them getting along. She wasn't so naive anymore to think that her son wasn't a little jealous of his baby sister. She tried to show him that she and Puck didn't love him any less but usually he still didn't like his sister at all.

There was a knock at the door so she checked to make sure the kids were entertained and wouldn't hurt themselves (or each other) before heading over to the door. She looked through the peephole, smiling when she saw Will Schuester standing out there. She opened the door and let him in, giving him a hug. Even though Puck wasn't working at the club as much anymore, maybe once a month if he was lucky, Will was still a close friend of the family so it was good to see him.

"Hey Rach." He greeted with a smile, looking over at the kids and chuckling as he saw that they were twirling around, Finn's pants still around his neck. "You know, I'm pretty sure I've seen _Puck _doing that. Back before he was a family man and he first started coming to the club and getting drunk." He said with a chuckle, nodding towards Finn. Rachel rolled her eyes but looked at her son fondly.

"He's definitely his daddy's son, that's for sure." She agreed with a grin. "He's not here at the moment, by the way." She told him and he nodded.

"I know." He assured her. "I'm actually here to see _you_." He explained, following her to go sit at the kitchen table where she could still keep an eye on the kids but also have a conversation with her friend. "Remember that tape I made of you singing?" He asked and she nodded. Just before she found out she was pregnant, Will had made a tape of her singing some Broadway staples as well as a couple of modern songs to send to his friends in the industry to try to get her seen again. She'd completely forgotten about it once she'd found out she was pregnant.

"What about it?" She asked curiously from where she was making them some coffee, glancing in to check on the kids. Finn was still happily spinning around in a circle with Brittany so she smiled and came back to the table with their coffee cups.

"Well I gave it to a friend of mine because he was asking about you and... they want you to come in and audition for a production." He told her, trying to keep the huge grin off his face. This was such a huge deal but he didn't want to give it all away yet. "And I promise, this one doesn't have Jesse St. James attached in any way." He assured her. He'd found out about everything that had happened between her and the director after his last failed attempt at getting her a job on Broadway with that asshole so he wasn't going to repeat those mistakes again.

"Well thank you but I have my hands very full with those two." She told him, waving towards her children and smiling as seeing that Finn was now laying on the floor, obviously dizzy, Brittany's small foot in his small hand as he grinned up at her and she grinned back down at him.

"You don't even want to hear what the production _is_?" He asked with a smirk. He knew Rachel pretty well by now and he was sure that she'd change her mind when she heard what the show was.

"I suppose you could tell me if you wanted to." She agreed with a shrug, trying not to show too much interest. She really _was _interested but she was trying not to let it show. She honestly didn't think that she _should _be agreeing to anything like that right now, she had her children to focus on.

"They want you for _Wicked_." He told her, watching her hands freeze in making the coffee. "To play Elphalba." He added and she dropped the sugar bowl in her hand at those words.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, whirling around to face him. He finally let the grin spread out over his face and shook his head at her question.

"I am one hundred percent for real." He assured her. She squealed excitedly and rushed over to him, wrapping him up in a huge hug. She'd dreamt of starring as Elphalba on Broadway from the first time she'd ever seen the show and now the producers of it were asking her to come in and audition for it after only seeing her performing on tape. She absolutely could not believe this was happening.

"What do you think I should sing in my audition?" She asked and he chuckled. He'd known that as soon as she found out the show and the part that she'd want to do it. But then a frown spread over her face as she looked over at her children. They were both still so young and she had no idea how she was supposed to leave them to go to work on a show. Her body was in shape for it because she'd been attending dance classes like usual, and her voice was still getting a work out whenever possible, that wasn't a problem, but she just didn't know whether the timing was right. "I can't do this." She told him with a shake of her head and he sighed.

"How about you talk to Puck about it before you go making any decisions, see what he thinks you should do." He told her. He knew that Puck wanted her to go back to the stage, that he'd wanted her to do that from before they were even together. He thought she was the most talented person he'd ever met and wanted only the best things for her. It had been him that had been encouraging Will to show the tape around to people so she could be seen by the right people.

Rachel nodded, realising that made sense. If Puck thought that they could work something out with the children she might be able to do it. He would be there with them as much as possible, of course, and they had Santana, Kurt and Blaine to help them out as well. Her fathers weren't too far away and his mother lived close enough to be able to help out as well. She might actually be able to do this, might be able to finally live her dream of having a starring role on Broadway instead of a supporting one.

Puck walked into the apartment later that day, a huge grin on his face and a contract shoved into his back pocket. Holly's associates had been really impressed with him and he'd spent the afternoon making a demo down in their studio and then going over some legal stuff. They'd drawn up a contract for him to sign but he had time to go over it to make sure he really wanted to follow this dream. He had to talk to Rachel about it but he was absolutely positive that she'd support him in following his dreams because she wanted the best for him and wanted him to be successful.

"Baby, where are you? I have some news." He called out, looking around but not spotting his wife or his children anywhere.

He walked down the hall in search of them and heard noises coming from in their bedroom. He pushed open the door and grinned as he saw Rachel reading to the kids on their bed, Brittany sitting up in front of Finn in between his spread legs with her back resting against his chest. The boy had his arms around his sister and his head was leaning against her shoulder as they both listened to their mother reading to them, completely enthralled with what she was saying. He couldn't help but smile, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the door frame as he watched them.

"Daddy, Mommy's reading. Come." Finn said upon spotting him, holding his hand out towards him. Puck grinned and moved over to join them, bending to kiss Rachel quickly before kissing both of his children on the top of the head and cuddling up to them.

Rachel continued the story and by the time she was finished both children were fast asleep, curled up together. Puck lifted Finn up and let Rachel lift Brittany up to take them into their rooms to get some quiet to continue their nap. Once they were down and settled Rachel met up with her husband in the hallway, a huge smile on her face. She grabbed his hand and led him into the living room, Brittany's baby monitor clutched in her hand so she could hear her.

"I have some amazing news." She gushed to him as soon as they were far enough away not to wake the children.

"Yeah?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrows. "Me too." He said happily. He could feel the contract burning a hole in his pocket and couldn't wait to share his news with her. "You go first though." He offered, seeing that she was almost bursting at the seams to tell him her news. If it was that Finn was finally getting along with his sister he'd spotted that already and it was a really good thing.

"Remember how Will made that tape of me singing to try to get me seen for shows?" She asked excitedly and he nodded, giving her a curious look. He knew about the tape and had been encouraging Will to show it around as much as possible. "Well it worked. I got an audition for a show. For Wicked. As _Elphalba_." She explained, her voice just a tad too loud because of her excitement but she couldn't contain how excited she was about this. Puck's eyes widened in surprise. He knew about much that show meant to her and what a great opportunity it would be for her to even _audition _for the role. Even if she didn't get the role it would make other producers wonder about this woman that had auditioned for Wicked and more offers for auditions would come flowing in, one of which would lead to an actual role, he was sure.

"Wow. I don't know what to say." He told her in shock. Mentally he was waving at his possible singing career as it went down the drain. He couldn't very well start on that career path while she was off conquering the stage like she was born to do. He'd just have to put his dreams on the back burner and look after the kids so she could follow her dreams.

"I'm not sure whether I should do it or not." She told him, biting her lip. She so desperately wanted to audition, even if she didn't get the role, but she still wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do or not. Puck frowned and grasped her arms, giving her a stern look.

"_Of course _you're gonna do it, Rach. You are absolutely brilliant. Jesse took your chances away from you once and I did the same thing but I'm not letting you do it again." He told her, giving her a tiny little shake. Rachel couldn't help but smile up at him, reaching up to put her hand on his cheek.

"Noah, you didn't take my chances away from me. Both Finn and Brittany are the best things that ever happened to me. Without Finn I wouldn't have met you, I wouldn't have found the love of my life, I wouldn't have had an amazing son followed by an amazing daughter. I love my life and I wouldn't want to go back and change any of it if it meant not having you, Finn and Brittany." She told him. He grinned and nodded. He knew that, he knew that she loved their family as much as he did, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty for setting her career back again. She could be up there on the stage right now if he hadn't gotten her pregnant so early into their relationship.

"You are an amazing wife and mother but you _belong _up on that stage. We can work it out. You'll still be there for the kids as much as possible and I'm here. We'll have to get a little more help from our friends and family but we can _do this_. You _need _to do this, Rachel." He told her and she grinned happily, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him soundly.

"I love you, Noah Puckerman." She whispered into his lips, running her fingers through his hair. She was the luckiest woman in the world, she had amazing children and a supportive and loving husband who wanted her to follow her dreams.

"I love you too, Rachel Berry-Puckerman." He echoed, rubbing their noses together. She captured his lips again but he pulled back after a few moments, chuckling to himself. "Whoa, slow down there, Baby. We don't want to push back your chances again by you getting knocked up again." He said with a laugh, making her roll her eyes.

"You said you had some news as well?" She asked curiously, going over to the kitchen to start dinner. He reached back and touched the contract still in his back pocket, swallowing heavily.

"Um, yeah. I, uh, got some really great tips today." He told her instead of telling her his real news, forcing a smile to his face when she turned back to look at him. It wasn't really a lie because he had gotten some great tips from Holly, he was just omitting a few details. "I was thinking about treating you to a night out with them, just us two. Now we can use it as a celebration as well." He added and she rolled her eyes.

"I have to _audition _yet." She reminded him and he shrugged, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He felt as though his stomach was dropping, giving up his chances so she could chase hers, but he loved her way too much to put himself ahead of her. If it came to a choice between _his _dreams and _hers _it was a no brainer for him, hers would win for him every single time.

"You _know _you were born for the stage, for this part. You'll get it." He cooed in her ear and she grinned, leaning back against him happily. She honestly had no idea how she'd gotten so lucky but she was just glad that everything had turned out the way it had.

Later that night Rachel walked into their bedroom, rolling her eyes when she saw that Puck had dumped his clothes in the middle of the room before he'd left to take his shower. With a sigh she headed over to pick them up, sorting through them to figure out what needed to go into the wash and what could survive another wear. His shirt absolutely had to go into the wash so she chucked it towards their hamper, but his jeans seemed to be fine. She picked up his jeans, crinkling her forehead in confusion when she felt the stack of papers amongst them. She pulled them out, sitting on the edge of the bed as she read through them. Her eyes widened as she realised what the papers were, reading through them carefully.

"Okay, so as long as a wear a condom to make sure I don't accidentally knock you up again, I'm thinking today calls for celebration sex." He said proudly, walking into their bedroom with his towel loosely held around his waist. His eyes widened when he saw that she was sitting on their bed, reading his contract. "Um, baby..." He started but she cut him off, looking up at him with a look he couldn't decipher.

"_This _was really your news, wasn't it?" She asked softly and he swallowed heavily, nodding.

"I picked up this chick in my cab and she turned out to be a music producer. I was singing under my breath and she heard me and asked me to sing louder and... well she ended up telling me she wanted to see about signing me and invited me up and her friends liked me too and... I have a contract. All it needs is my signature." He explained. A frown furrowed her brow and she tilted her head to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked curiously and he sighed, walking over to sit next to her.

"Because it's not like we can _both _follow our dreams right now. Maybe if the kids were older, _maybe_, but not right now." He pointed out and she frowned. "It's okay, Baby. You follow your dreams and I'll be here to support you." He told her, giving her a smile, showing her that he was fine with how this was turning out. He wouldn't even resent her for this falling through for him because she came first for him, he could honestly be completely happy with having the life he had now with this amazing woman for his wife and his two awesome children. He didn't need fame and fortune as badly as he had when he was young and stupid and single.

"I can't let you do this." She told him and he frowned in confusion. "You are an _amazing _singer, Noah. This woman thinks you have it and you have a real _shot _as this. I can't let your dreams take a backseat to mine." She told him but he shook his head.

"Yes, you can." He assured her, rubbing her back soothingly. "I want this for you." He added.

"And _I _want this for _you_." She told him, putting the papers into his hand. "I'm going to call Daddy first thing in the morning and get him to come over and review this contract with you to make sure it's fair and then you're going to sign it." She ordered, her tone leaving no room for arguement. Her daddy was a lawyer and was always the person she'd gone to with her contracts.

"Rachel..." He started but she cut him off.

"You are _doing this_, Noah." She told him.

"What about _you_?" He asked softly. It felt good knowing that she wanted him to do this but he couldn't let her give up on _her shot _to let him have _his_. It might be hypocritical because he'd been willing to do the same thing but he absolutely could not let her do that.

"There'll be other roles." She told him softly but he shook his head.

"What if... what if we _both _went for it?" He asked, making her give him a shocked look. "I mean, we could work this out. And My Mom would absolutely _love _to come help out, I know she would. It's not like we'd never have time to spend with the kids or with each other. I'd have to spend some time in the studio first anyway and you'd have workshops for a while and... maybe we could do both." He offered, feeling really excited about this. He wanted this for her so badly, even more than he wanted his shot for himself, but if there was a way for them both to do it he'd take it.

"You really think that would work?" She asked softly. Like him she wanted him to succeed more than she wanted it for herself but if there really was a way for them both to live their dreams that would be perfect.

"I think you could make _anything _work, just by beating the situation into submission with that awesome drive of yours." He told her, making her chuckle. "I'll see if your Daddy can add in a family escape clause. If it gets to be too much or it's messing with our family, I'll drop out." He offered and she bit her lip.

"I'll call Daddy right now." She said with a small smile but he chuckled, grabbing her arm and tugging her back to him, moving her so she was on his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm even _more _convinced that this day deserves celebration sex now. Call your Daddy later." He told her, kissing along her chin. She moaned and nodded, reaching down to push his towel away before rolling off of him onto the bed and pulling him on top of her, cracking up laughing when he growled playfully and started kissing over her body.

Celebration sex was probably Puck's favourite type of sex and that was just proven by how much she managed to rock his world that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, this had a little less Finn and Brittany interaction but I needed a more adult focussed chapter to move things along. And though Finn and Brittany had a good day, don't think that Finn's all hunky dory now with having a sister, he's not. *evil grin* By the way, I'd like to thank Shonnia for calling Finn baby Lucifer in a review. It cracked me up and I just had to slip it in there and it may make more than a few appearances *wink* Thanks for reading!


	9. Part Nine

**Author's Note: **I am so, so sorry. RL just got in the way of me writing and when I sat down to try I just kept hitting brick walls. I know it's been way too long since I've updated but I just finished this part now. I've started the next part already so hopefully it won't be too long between updates next time, as long as my muse doesn't go walkabout again and RL doesn't get in the way too badly. Thank you for all of your reviews to the last chapter, they really mean a lot to me.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the apartment feeling like she was on top of the world. She'd just come from a meeting with the director of Wicked to meet the Fiyero and Galinda to her Elphalba. She'd been through a few auditions for the part, getting through each different round with ease, and they'd had her audition with a few different people who were up for the roles of Galinda and Fiyero, including the two who were now cast in those roles. Even though she'd been through all of that, she hadn't honestly thought that she would actually get the part, so everything that had happened after that was an extra perk. A few famous actresses had been going for the part as well but she'd beaten them all to get the part, so that was extremely satisfying. She was still in complete shock though.<p>

The sound of laughter and guitar music snapped her out of her musings and she turned to see that her husband was already home, sitting on the couch with his guitar across his lap. He was idly playing as he talked and laughed with Holly Holiday. The producer had taken a real interest in his career and seemed to hover around him more often than not. The older woman reached over and placed her hand on his arm, stroking the muscle there softly while looking at him like he was a slab of meat and she was a lion ready to devour him, and Rachel narrowed her eyes at the move. It wasn't the first time she'd seen this woman being slightly inappropriate with her husband and she didn't like it. Of course every time she brought up her fears to Puck that Holly was interested in him for more than just his career he laughed it off like it was crazy. It _wasn't _crazy, _any _woman would fall for him looking the way he looked, sounding the way he sounded and being the person he was.

She cleared her throat in annoyance, trying to let the older woman know that she was home now and not amused. Holly took her hand off of Puck's shoulder and rolled her eyes, taking out her cell phone and playing around with it, pretending that Rachel wasn't even there. Puck looked over, a huge grin coming to his face when he spotted her, and put his guitar down.

"Baby, Kurt called earlier with the news that you were meeting you co-stars today. Have I told you today that I'm so proud of you?" He asked, getting up and walking over to her, giving her a sound kiss and holding her tightly. She couldn't help but smile up at him, even though she wanted to pout about Kurt knowing everything about the play before she even got the chance to tell him. He probably even knew who it was that she was working with and that just wasn't fair. It was _her play_; _she _wanted to be able to tell people these things.

"How did Kurt know?" She asked curiously, pulling away from him to get rid of her coat.

"It's apparently all over the internet already." He told her proudly, reaching down and grabbing her ass with a cheeky grin on his face, making her yelp and push at his chest in laughter. "My big star." He murmured softly, for her ears only, and she couldn't help but smile. Holly cleared her throat in annoyance from the couch and he turned to look at her. "Oh, Holly's here to help me with some songs for the album." He told her, a little giddiness creeping into his tone, like it always did whenever he talked about being in the middle of making an album. It was cute, the way he was excited about this. It was his dream after all.

"Yes, I can see that. Hello Ms. Holiday, it's nice to see you again." She said, offering the other woman a small smile even though she definitely didn't want to be smiling at this woman. That was why she was a good actress.

"Same to you too, Rachel." She echoed, giving her a tight smile in return. She obviously didn't want to be smiling at her either. "Puck, if we're going to figure out the next song for the album before I have to leave for L.A, we'd better get to work." She told him and he jumped and nodded, heading back over.

"Yeah, of course." He agreed readily. He was willing to do whatever it took to make sure this worked out.

He'd spent a few too many than he was comfortable with nights at the label's offices, working closely with Holly on this album. When he'd suggested working for a little while back at home instead of at the studio, so he could actually see his children when they were _awake_, he'd been really pleased when Holly had agreed without even arguing. He'd gotten home before Holly had arrived and spent some time just playing with Finn and Brittany before putting them down for a nap and getting started when she arrived, even though all he'd really wanted to do was spend more time with his babies.

"So, I was thinking, that song about love's temptation would be really good for the album." Holly said as soon as he sat down, her hand falling to his arm again and giving it a squeeze, looking at him with those flirty eyes again. Rachel rolled her eyes, turning her back as Puck agreed happily, because that was honestly one of his favorite songs, and started strumming out the chords for the song she was talking about.

"Hey, Baby." Puck called out to her before she could leave the room to check on the kids, making her pause and look over her shoulder at him curiously. "Whenever you look at me, I know. No matter what I'm s'posed to be, I'm yours." He sung to her, giving her a wink. She chuckled and shook her head, even though she couldn't help swooning a little. He'd written that song about his feelings for her, back when all he was supposed to be was her babysitter and nothing more, and it was his favorite song to serenade her with since they'd gotten together and he'd worked up the nerve to play it for her. Holly let out a slight huff, reaching out to grab hold of the neck of the guitar, stopping him from playing.

"Hmm, maybe that's not working out so well when I hear it now, maybe something else." She suggested and he nodded, leaning forward to flip through the notebook he wrote all his songs in to find something else. He was willing to put whatever she thought was good on the album because she was the expert.

Rachel couldn't help but smirk as she walked down the hallway to her children's room. Holly didn't like that song because it was written about _her_. If she was trying to find a song that _wasn't _about her in his current catalogue of music she'd be out of luck because _most _of them were about her, any of the ones about love, and there were even a few about Finn and Brittany in there as well. She really didn't like the older woman because it was very clear to her that she was interested in her husband in more than a strictly professional capacity and that just would not fly.

She walked into Finn's bedroom and smiled at seeing that he was waking up from his nap. Brittany was in his room as well, sleeping soundly in her cot. It wasn't ideal that the kids were sharing a room now, but with her getting the part in Wicked and Puck working hard on his album they realized they needed some help. Puck's mother had moved in with them for a little while so they'd converted Brittany's room into a guest room that she could use while she was staying with them.

"Hey there little guy." She whispered, grinning at him as she went to sit on the edge of his bed, feeling all mushy when he crawled into her lap tiredly and snuggled up to her chest. He was growing up so fast and she really loved the times where he reminded her that he was still her baby boy. Holly laughed loudly in the living room and both Rachel and Finn glared in that direction.

_"I don't like that lady, Mommy. She made Daddy make me have a nap and she keeps __**touching **__Daddy. Make her go away, okay?"_ Finn babbled at her, taking her necklace into his hands and playing with it.

"Did you have fun with Daddy while I was gone?" She cooed to him and he looked up at her in annoyance.

_"Don't you __**listen**__? I had fun with Daddy until that stupid woman came. Make her go away."_ He ordered, tugging on her necklace.

"Be careful with Mommy's necklace, sweetie." She told him, pulling the chain from his hands. "Are you proud of your mommy and daddy?" She asked with a small smile, hearing Puck singing a song he'd written about Finn out in the living room.

_"Why, what did you do?"_ Finn looked up at her in confusion. _"Wait; if you tell me you made another stupid baby I'm __**not **__going to be __**happy**__."_ He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff and glared up at her. He was still very mad at them for doing whatever it was that they'd done to make Brittany and didn't think he'd _ever _forgive them for that.

"I don't like that woman." Ava's voice came from the doorway, making Rachel jump slightly in surprise. She hadn't thought that her mother in-law was home but apparently she was. "She seems like a _hussy_." She added, walking further into the room and going to check on the still sleeping Brittany. "You better keep an eye on her, sweetie." She added kindly.

"Noah would _never _cheat on me. He loves me, Finn and Brittany too much to do anything to risk loosing us." She reminded her. Finn pulled a face and looked over at Brittany's cot.

_"Why would he love __**her**__? She's just a stupid head." _He complained, shaking his head.

**"Who's a stupid head?"** Brittany asked her brother tiredly as she woke up, peering at him through the slats in her cot. Finn rolled his eyes at her, crawling out of his mother's lap and walking over to her.

_"__**You **__are. You made Mommy and Daddy go away all the time because you're a __**stupid head **__and no one likes you."_ He told her matter of factly, not caring that his mother and grandmother were watching him talk to his little sister in amusement. They didn't know what he was saying anyway so it didn't really matter.

**"Why don't they like me? What did I **_**do**_**?"** She asked, tears coming to her eyes.

_"You were __**born**__."_ He said to her angrily, making her start to wail.

"Finn! What did you do?" Rachel asked, rushing over and scooping her daughter up, holding her close to her chest and hushing her soothingly. Her son tried to give her his innocent puppy dog eyes but she knew better than that. "Don't try that look. You're in trouble, young man." She told him. She was not going to fall for his cuteness or his charm, the charm that he'd learnt from Puck. He had the ability to wrap her around his little finger but when it came to him doing something to make his sister cry she had to be immune to his charm.

_"This is your fault, you stupid head. I never got in trouble before __**you **__got here."_ He said to his sister angrily. It wasn't really true, he'd gotten in trouble _a lot _before his sister was born, but _she _didn't know that and he wasn't about to tell her that.

**"I'm sorry."** Brittany said softly, looking down at him with sad eyes. All she wanted was for her brother to like her and even though sometimes he was really nice and a really good big brother it wasn't that often and he just didn't like her pretty much _all _the time.

Out in the living room Puck missed a chord on his guitar and stopped playing, looking over at his kids bedroom worriedly. He could hear Brittany crying and everything in him was telling him to go check on her and see what was wrong, but he had work he had to be doing and Holly was there. She was a big deal and he still couldn't believe that she was willing to work with him so closely, so he couldn't really get up and go check on his daughter. Rachel was in there with her, and his mom had gotten home and gone straight in there as well, so he knew she was okay and well taken care of. But the daddy in him just wanted to go in and hold his little girl and make her stop crying.

"See, _this _is why I don't usually like you working from home." Holly said with a sigh. He turned to give her a sheepish look, forcing his attention back on his song book.

"No, no it's fine. She'll stop crying in a minute and it'll be fine." He assured her, flipping through his notebook but not really seeing anything, still too focused on his baby girl crying. She stopped crying after a few moments and he breathed a sigh of relief. "See, its fine." He assured her, focusing on his songs again and choosing another one to start playing. Both Finn and Brittany started laughing in their bedroom a little while later, Rachel making roaring sounds that he knew meant she was doing his bit of the tickle monster. He hated that he was missing that but he knew he had to focus on his song writing.

"That's it; we need to get out of here." Holly announced, shoving everything back in her bag and standing up. She'd gotten rid of her business jacket when she'd first arrived to she was more casual and comfortable, putting it over the back of the couch, and she put it back on so he'd take her seriously. "Right now. You can't concentrate here." She told him. He sighed but nodded, knowing she was right. As much as he wanted to be at home right now spending time with his family he couldn't really because she was right, he couldn't concentrate when he wanted to be having fun with his family and when he wanted to rush to his family as soon as his child started to cry.

"Just let me go say goodbye." He told her, placing his guitar on the coffee table and jumping up to run to the kids' room.

Finn had Rachel 'pinned' to his bed tickling her when he got there and Brittany was sitting perched on her mother's chest wiggling her fingers in her direction, still not having the hang of tickling yet. He couldn't help but smile, leaning against the wall for a moment just to watch them. His mom was doing the same thing standing next to Brittany's cot, a smile on her face, and none of them had even noticed he was there yet. Finn looked up and spotted him, a huge smile coming to his face.

"Daddy! Play!" He called out excitedly, making everyone else look towards him.

**"We're tickling Mommy, Daddy. Come help." **Brittany squealed excitedly at her father, giving him a wide toothless smile.

_"__**I'm **__tickling Mommy. __**You're **__sitting on top of her wiggling your stupid fingers at her. That does __**nothing**__."_ Finn told his sister, turning his nose up at her. Brittany's face fell and she leant down to rest her head on Rachel's chest, snuggling up against her for comfort.

**"Why do you always have to be so **_**mean **_**to me?"** She muttered, trying not to cry because of her poopy headed brother again.

"Hey, is Holly gone?" Rachel asked, catching her breath and sitting up, making sure to hold Brittany tight to her chest so she didn't fall and holding onto Finn with her other hand. Puck shook his head and she couldn't help but frown, realizing that he was looking guilty and that could not be good. "You're going." She said flatly and he nodded.

"Holly's right, it's too distracting for me to try to work here. I hear Brittany crying and I want to come hold her, I hear Finn laughing and I want to come see what he's laughing at, I hear you playing with the kids and I want to come play with you and the kids." He told her, making her frown. She didn't see that there was anything wrong with that. He'd been writing songs for years, had been writing songs the whole time she'd been in his life, and they'd never interfered with his writing too badly before. Sure, sometimes he stopped what he was doing to play with Finn or to sing Brittany to sleep or to just come kiss Rachel until all she could think about was him, but he always got back to it. This was no different, except for the fact that his boss was making him leave.

"What time will you be home?" She asked softly and he shrugged. To be honest he didn't really know. He was out really late whenever he worked at the studio and he had a feeling it wouldn't be any different this time. "Do you _have _to go?" She asked, giving him a pleading look. She wanted them to spend some time together as a family, because it felt like _forever _since they'd been able to do that without her having to rush off for a meeting for the show or him having to go into the studio and staying back late. This was just the beginning of everything too, and she knew it would only get worse before it got better.

"I have to go." He confirmed, walking further into the room and bending to kiss her quickly. "I'll see you later." He told her, kissing first Brittany's head and then Finn's as well. "Be good for your Mom and Grandma, okay kids?" He asked, ignoring the hurt little look on Finn's face and the confused look on Brittany's.

_"I don't want you to go, Daddy. Stay and play with us." _Finn begged, tugging on Puck's hand. Puck offered him a smile and ruffled his hair before turning back to the door. "Daddy!" Finn called out desperately, making him freeze. He gave him sad little eyes and Puck felt his heart breaking.

"I'll see you later, kiddo." He told him, offering him his fist for a fist bump. Instead of bumping it happily like he'd been doing since he was still a tiny little baby he turned away and stomped over to his bed, climbing up onto it and leaning against Rachel's side. Puck felt his heart breaking even more at that and quickly turned back to the door, trying not to let it show how much that had hurt.

He wanted to stay and play with his kids and his wife, he wanted to just be _with them_, but he couldn't right now. His music career needed a lot of attention right now if it was going to take off and he was going to be successful. He didn't necessarily like it but it had to be done. Just like how Rachel's career was going to be taking her away a lot as well. This is what they'd signed up for when they'd both agreed to go for their dreams, regardless of how much the reality of it sucked.

"Is everything okay?" Holly asked when he reached her at the front door, giving him a wide smile. He plastered a smile on his face and nodded.

"Everything's fine. Let's go." He lied, grabbing his jacket and hurrying out of the apartment before he could change his mind about leaving.

When they got to the studios he still couldn't concentrate. He couldn't help but think about Finn giving him a disappointed look and refusing the knuckle bump before he'd left. He didn't think that Finn had ever looked at him that way and it hurt. The really sucky thing about it all was that he knew that it was only going to get worse. He hadn't even finished deciding what songs would be on the album yet, next he'd have to spend a lot more time in the studio recording the songs and then there'd be a lot of work to do promoting the album. Finn was only young so of course he didn't understand why his father couldn't play with him whenever he wanted him to, like he'd always been able to from before he was even officially his father.

Holly, seeing that he was still distracted, took a bottle of scotch out of her desk and a couple of glasses, telling him that he just needed to relax and forget about everything outside of her office for the time being. He thought it was a good idea, that he just needed something to take the edge off, so crumpled down to sit on the couch in her office, giving her a smile when she kicked off her shoes and sat next to him to drink.

"You know, your cab wasn't the first place I saw you." She told him, turning to face him and resting her head against her hand. Puck raised his eyebrows curiously, wondering where she'd seen him. "You used to sing at the New Directions club, right?" She asked and he nodded, a smile coming to his face.

"Yeah, I was a regular there." He confirmed. "But I went through a writing block and I wasn't bringing in enough business so Will had no choice but to cut me back." He explained and she nodded, subtly sliding closer to him on the couch. "But then I met Rachel." He said with a huge grin on his face. "She was in labour and I was on my break but near my cab so I took her to the hospital and then, well, I just couldn't stay away from her and Finn." He explained.

Holly rolled her eyes and leant forward to pick up the bottle of scotch again, filling up his glass again. "But you're so talented. And your songs are really good so you must have beaten that writer's block." She told him, trying to steer the conversation away from his family.

"Well that's because Rachel inspires me." He said happily. "And Finn and Brittany. I've never been this happy before, you know? They're my life." He told her, a smile coming to his face. Holly huffed and gave him more scotch, hoping it would make him stop talking about his family.

"Just you wait until your album's done. Then you'll know what happy is." She told him, making him frown. Nothing could possibly make him happier than his family could. Sure, his album would be like the cherry on top but it was always his family that could make him happy. "I was thinking. A happily married man with two small children... it just doesn't mix with the image of you." She told him, making him raise his eyebrows in surprise. He was a happily married man with two small children so he didn't know what to say to that. "You have raw sex appeal; it will be the perfect marketing tool, so we need to just... hide the fact that you're married with children." She told him. He choked slightly on his drink, looking at her in surprise.

"Hide the fact that I have a family?" He asked and she nodded. "I don't know if I can do that." He told her uneasily, getting up and starting to pace her office. Rachel would not like that, his mother would not like that, his father in laws would not like that and he really didn't like that. He didn't want to have to pretend that he didn't have a gorgeous wife and two adorable children and he didn't really see why he had to. There were a lot of rock stars who had families and didn't know why he couldn't be one of them.

"Puck, I'm a professional. We want women to think they have a chance with you, even if they don't. Trust me, this won't be the first time a singer has lied about their romantic lives. Do you have any idea how many singers are gay? I do, it's a lot." She told him and he frowned.

"Well I don't want to pretend. I wanted to dedicate my album to Rachel and Finn and Brittany, how can I do that if they're not supposed to exist?" He asked, shaking his head. Holly sighed and slid closer to him, placing her hand on his arm and rubbing it soothingly.

"It's just for your first album." She said soothingly, even though that was a lie. She was sure that when he saw the reaction he got he'd change his mind and be perfectly fine with pretending he didn't have a family. And if she was really lucky, he wouldn't really have one anymore after the album was done anyway. She looked him over, seeing him thinking it over, and pressed herself closer to him. "Trust me, Puck." She added softly, giving him a soothing smile.

Puck nodded jerkily, knowing she was right. She was the expert, she'd done this thing plenty of times before and though he'd been singing and playing his guitar forever he'd never been at this level before. Still though, he didn't think it would be smart to tell Rachel about this until it was absolutely necessary. It wasn't like he was lying, he just wasn't going to tell her until they needed to worry about it and that was still a while away, they hadn't even started recording yet.

"Let's get back to choosing songs." He told her, putting his glass on her table and picking up his songbook again. Holly sighed in disappointment. She wanted Noah Puckerman for her own, he was attractive and just a touch on the dumb side. She knew that given the right circumstances she could lure him away from his family with promises of fame and fortune, she'd done it before and she could do it again, she just knew it. Whatever Holly Holiday wanted, Holly Holiday got, she just needed time to make it happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Dun, dun, duuuuuun. I know this had a little bit of angst but a little bit of angst thrown in there is necessary. This is still a humor/romance and it is a Puck/Rachel story but you guys asked for a Look Who's Talking sequel and I've mixed the movie Look Who's Talking Too and Look Who's Talking Now so there's going to be someone trying to get in between Puck and Rachel.


	10. Part Ten

**Author's Note: **I am back with another update. I'm going to try to get back to regular updating but if I lag behind again please forgive me and know that I don't have any plans to abandon this story. I want to finish this story for myself and for all of you. On to the story.

* * *

><p>Rachel was completely and utterly embarrassed. It was the first cast read through of the script and she was running late. Massively late.<p>

Ava had come down with the flu so had gone home until she could shake it off and not infect the kids, leaving Puck and Rachel to look after the kids in the middle of their busy schedules. The reason she was late was because Puck had been out all night at the studio working on the recording of his album. Because she was working during the day it was easier if he worked overnight, and he'd gotten in later than the agreed time so she could get ready and leave on time. She'd had to have a bath with Brittany in with her and Finn playing with his toys next to the bath so she could keep an eye on the both of them, she'd had to do her hair in between chasing Finn around the house and convincing him to give Brittany her socks back after he'd stolen them off of her to make her cry, and had to get dressed as fast as possible while Brittany laid in the middle of her bed and Finn sat in his bedroom thinking about what he'd done. And after all of that was done, Puck _still _wasn't home.

She was already twenty minutes late by the time he'd walked through the front door. He was exhausted after being out all night and it was obvious that all he wanted to do was crash into bed and go to sleep, but that just wasn't possible. She'd shoved Brittany into his arms, sparing a smile for the way she lit up at seeing her father and latched onto him excitedly, and pointed to where Finn was sitting on the couch ignoring his father before rushing over and kissing Finn's cheek and then kissing Brittany and Puck at the front door before leaving.

Finn had been angry with Puck since he'd left to go work with Holly instead of staying behind and playing with him. Puck had tried everything he could to think of to get him to smile at him again, to want to spend time with him again, but unfortunately every time he felt like he was getting somewhere, he had to go to work on the album again and that put him right back to square one again. It sucked for all of them and Puck and Rachel could only hope that he'd get over it quickly.

"I am so sorry I'm late. My husband got home late to look after the kids, but I promise it won't happen again." Rachel said in a rush when she walked into the building they were doing the read through. Everyone was spread throughout the room and she frowned when she realized that her understudy was reading her part. Not a great start.

"Nice of you to join us, Rachel." The director said, not sounding impressed. "Please, take a seat." She added and Rachel nodded, looking around for somewhere to sit. Matt Rutherford, her Fiyero, offered her a bright smile and nodded to the spot next to where he was spread out over the floor. Though she wouldn't usually like sitting on the floor for any reason other than playing with her children or stretching before dancing she headed over and sat next to him anyway. He seemed to be the only person who wasn't angry that she'd come late and she needed someone to like her on this show other than Santana who'd gotten hired as a dancer and wasn't there for the read through. It was her first lead role and she needed her castmates to like her at least a _little_.

They read through the script a couple of times, trying to get comfortable with it and with the way everyone was reading their part. Rachel had known every line in this play for a long time so she could do this in her sleep, but it was good to have someone else to work off of instead of the other characters just being in her head. After they finished going through the script they were all allowed to go. Most people barely even looked at her as they walked past, angry that she'd almost ruined their first big meeting, and she didn't blame them. If someone else had done what she'd done she'd be angry at them as well.

"Don't feel too badly. Most of those people don't know what it's like to juggle family with this career." Matt said from next to her, getting up from his spot and dusting his pants off. "My wife's a doctor so I get how hard it is to raise children when both you and your partner are busy." He added, giving her a knowing look.

"You have children?" She asked, giving him a smile. She was happy that someone obviously didn't hate her for being late and that she had something in common with her costar.

"Two. They're three and five." He told her proudly, pulling out his wallet and taking out a picture of his children. He had two boys that looked a lot like him.

"They're gorgeous." She cooed, taking out a picture of Finn and Brittany to show him. Finn was trying to stand in front of Brittany to block her from the picture and Matt chuckled, shaking his head.

"Sibling rivalry?" He asked and she nodded, a glum look on her face. All she wanted was for her son and her daughter to get along; she didn't think that was too much to ask. "Yeah, Simon got jealous when Eric was born." He told her. She turned hopeful eyes up to him.

"But he grew out of it, right?" She asked and he snorted shaking his head.

"Not yet." He told her, making her frown. She really wanted her children to get along, wanted her little boy to be the sweet little thing she was used to instead of the little brat he was turning into. "That's not to say that he _hates _his little brother. I just think he picks on him so other people won't now instead of hating him." He told her, making her sigh. "So, what does your husband do?" He asked, walking her to the door and out of the building.

"Well he's working on an album right now." She explained proudly. No matter how much working on the album took Puck away from her and their children she wouldn't feel anything but proud of him. He was living his dreams and she definitely wanted that for him, just like he wanted her to have her dreams come true. "I know it's nothing like being a doctor..." She said, trailing off. He'd said his wife was a doctor so obviously her hours were worse than Noah's were so she felt a little silly to be comparing her situation to his.

"Hey, don't do that. It's different in some ways but if it's taking him away from you and your kids, we're in the same boat." He assured her. "Do you have a nanny or something?" He asked curiously and she shook her head.

"My mother in-law is staying with us to help out a bit, but she has the flu so she went home for a couple of weeks so she doesn't get the kids sick." She explained and he nodded.

"_My _mother in-law stayed with us for a while. Complete disaster. I don't know how anyone could possibly live with their in-laws." He told her with a grin. She couldn't help but laugh. She'd always heard horror stories about in-laws but the truth of the matter for her was that her mother in-law was the sweetest person she'd ever met. She hadn't grown up with a mother and Ava was an amazing woman that felt more like a mother than simply an in-law.

"Well I must have an extraordinary mother in-law if that's the case because she's _amazing_." She told him and he gave her a smile, clearly pleased that she didn't have his bad luck when it came to in-laws.

"So, coffee?" He asked, giving her a grin. She bit her lip, knowing that Noah probably really wanted to get some sleep so she should be getting home. She _would _like a chance to get to know her costar better though and a cup of coffee sounded heavenly.

"My husband probably wants to get to sleep." She told him apologetically.

"Hey, he was late so isn't it only fair that you get that extra time as well?" He asked with a smile. "_One _coffee." He added, stopping on the sidewalk and facing her. "I'll throw in an offer to have my nanny look after your kids with my kids for the rest of the week." He offered, sweetening the deal. She couldn't help but smile at him, really needing that help at the moment.

"Just let me see if Noah's okay with it." She told him, not wanting to leave her husband stranded with the kids if he couldn't handle it. She took out her phone and sent off a quick message to her husband, asking if he'd mind her getting a cup of coffee with one of her costars before coming home. He answered back quickly, telling her that it was fine and to have fun. She knew he could handle the kids, even on little sleep, so let Matt lead her into a coffee shop, a smile on her face as he asked her more about her children. She could never get sick of talking about her children or his husband.

Back at the apartment, Puck was sitting on the couch next to Finn, Brittany sitting on his lap playing with her own feet. Finn was still ignoring him. The only time he hadn't ignored him was when he'd made him lunch. It completely broke Puck's heart that his son was acting this way to him. They'd always had the best relationship, from the day he'd first come into his life, and Finn ignoring him and being angry at him was just too much to take. He'd loved Finn since the day he'd met him and he wanted his little boy back.

"Hey, this is a cool cartoon." He said, his hand falling to Finn's shoulder but the two year old shrugged it off. "You know, I get that you're mad at me." He told him, making Finn turn his head a little towards to him but didn't look at him yet. "And I know what it's like to not have your dad around, even if it's not the same thing because my dad walked out but I'm really trying to be here for you while juggling work, Finn. I love you, you know that. I've loved you since the first moment you gazed up at me, even though some other dude is the reason you're here. I just want my little boy back." He explained. Finn let out a huff and focused on the TV again.

_"Sorry dude, some sob story isn't going to cut it. You suck." _

**"So you're this mean to everyone? Not just me?"** Brittany asked curiously, making him turn to glare at her. He really didn't need her input, she was the reason all of this was happening in the first place, he was sure of it.

"Okay, you're still mad at me." Puck said, shaking his head. "Okay then, I'll leave you alone." He told him. "Brittany, how about we play dancing toys and leave Finn here alone to watch TV and sulk?" He said to his daughter, getting up and placing her on the floor in front of the basket of stuffed toys that sat in the corner of the room.

_"Oh, you're trying to make me jealous? Not gonna work." _Finn shook his head, prepared not to fall for it. Still, he turned and watched as his daddy started making the toys dance around, Brittany cracking up laughing at the sight.

**"Why don't they ever do that for **_**me**_**? You're, like, **_**magic **_**Daddy."** Brittany clapped her hands together excitedly and Finn couldn't help but smile and shake his head. He'd learnt a long time ago that it was his daddy who made the toys dance like that, he'd realized that when they wouldn't dance for just him no matter how much he tried, and it was kind of cute to see Brittany thinking it was real. She was such a baby.

"You _sure _you don't want to play, Finn?" Puck asked with a grin towards his oldest, laughing a little when Finn quickly looked away from them as though he hadn't been watching in the first place. He could see the little guy's walls crumbling a little, knew that he wanted to join in and play as well, and knew that he'd give in eventually. "Okay, you keep watching TV then." He told him with a smirk, bending to pick Brittany up off the ground and holding her under his arm so her stomach was to towards the ground. "How about a little Super Brittany?" He asked his daughter, laughing when she squealed happily and squirmed in his arm.

**"You always play Super **_**Finn **_**not Super **_**Brittany**_**. Yay Daddy, let's fly!"**

Finn watched with a frown on his face as his daddy flew Brittany around the room making flying noises. Super Finn was his absolute favorite game and he hadn't played it with his father for a while. It wasn't that his daddy hadn't tried to play with him, he had, but Finn was just so angry at him for never being around and for spending all that time with that stupid blonde lady to play with him. But watching his daddy playing with his sister like that, watching the way Brittany laughed at the feeling of flying made him want to play again. He knew that feeling, like butterflies were dancing in your stomach every time you dipped and rose. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Puck watched as Finn clambered off the couch and took off for his room. He felt bad, wondering if he'd gone too far. He didn't want his son to be _upset_, he just wanted him to look at him the same way he used to, with love and happiness in his eyes. He was just about to put Brittany down to go find Finn when Finn came back from his bedroom, the blue blanket he used as a cape when they played Super Finn around his neck and a defiant look on his face.

"Ah, you want to play too, buddy?" He asked with a huge grin on his face. Finn nodded once, sharply, before taking another step towards him.

**"Come play with us Finn. It's fun!"** Brittany told him, a huge smile on her face. He looked over at her and gave her a small smile, thinking she looked cute with that look on her face. It wasn't often that he thought of his sister as anything another than annoying or took the time to think of her as cute. She _was _cute, he had to admit that. He decided it was because she took after her big brother and he was awesome and cute.

_"It's my game anyway." _He told her, stepping even closer.

"Come here, Super Finn." Puck said happily, scooping him up effortlessly and holding him underneath his other arm. Finn giggled, a huge smile on his face, and Puck smiled as well. "Oh no, Lord Tubbington has been kidnapped. This is a job for Super Finn and the Amazing Brittany." Puck said dramatically. Finn grinned and put his arms out in the 'flying' position.

_"We'll save him!" _

**"Who took Lord Tubbington?" **Brittany asked her brother worriedly.

_"No one. It's part of the game. You have to put your hands out like this."_ He told her, reaching over and grabbing her arms, moving them in front of her, so she could see how to hold her arms to fly because she hadn't been doing it before. Puck grinned at seeing Finn teaching his sister how to hold her arms for flying, hearing them babbling at each other. He wished he had his camera to capture this moment because no one would believe him that it had happened. But then again he didn't have his hands free to be able to hold the camera so what he really wished was that Rachel was home so she could see this. And film it.

**"Like **_**this**_**?" **She asked, holding her hands out in front of her by herself when he let go.

_"Yeah, just like that."_ Finn told her proudly with a smile before looking up at their father.

"Fly Daddy! _Fly_." He said excitedly. Puck grinned down at him and nodded, singing the Superman theme as he started gliding them around the room. The sound of both of his children laughing, together, because of him made him light up inside. He'd missed the sound of Finn's laughter and it was very rare to hear both of the kids laughing at the same time. Usually if Finn was laughing around Brittany it was because he'd just done something mean to her, not because he was having fun with her.

He kept dipping from side to side, letting one be higher and the other lower alternately, as he flew them around the room. He spun in circles but stopped doing that when it made him too dizzy, even though the kids had definitely loved it. After a while of flying them around the apartment he put Finn down and held Brittany in front of his chest facing outwards and told them that they had to find where the dastardly super villain Grandma Evil had stashed the kidnapped Lord Tubbington. His mother had taken Lord Tubbington to be washed just before she'd left to go home because Brittany had tried to feed the toy cat and got juice all over it, so he knew it was in the washing basket. It wasn't the first time he'd used his mother as the bad guy in these games and he knew it wouldn't be the last time either but it was just a game so he couldn't feel too badly about it.

Finn nodded and took off in search of the stuffed cat, zipping around the room and flinging his cape around. Puck made sure to stay hot on his heels, darting around behind him so Brittany could be involved. He bobbed and weaved, making his daughter laugh and Finn grin at him and copy what he was doing. Puck led them to the laundry basket and together they all dug through it, Puck cheering in triumph when Finn found the toy at the bottom of the basket. Brittany had gotten distracted looking through the basket by a pair of socks that she then started chewing on, she had a real obsession with socks at the moment, it was cute.

They were all tired after their game, Puck especially because he'd been up all night and now most of the day as well. Brittany started falling asleep; her face half in the laundry basket where they were still sitting because Finn had decided he wanted to try to dress Lord Tubbington in the clothes from the basket, and Finn was playing with Lord Tubbington's fur the way he played with people's hair when he was tired. He swept them both up and carried them into his and Rachel's room, laying on the bed with them and holding them close.

"We're all going to have a little nap now, okay?" He asked through a yawn, even though Brittany was completely dead to the world already and Finn's eyes were starting to droop.

_"Daddy, still be here when I wake up, okay?" _

Puck smiled down at Finn, seeing his big round eyes staring up at him, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Go to sleep, bud. I'll still be here when you wake up." He told him soothingly, just knowing that's what his son was worried about. Finn nodded and cuddled up to him, his hand reaching out and playing with Brittany's hair.

"Love you, Daddy." He told him and Puck felt his breath hitch.

"I love you too, Finn." He told him happily, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, kissing Brittany's head as well so it was balanced, and letting his eyes drift shut.

Rachel walked into the apartment a while later, a happy smile on her face. She'd gotten to know Matt pretty well and she really liked him. He was a sweet guy who seemed really talented and he very obviously loved his wife and children. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only person trying to have this type of career and have a family at the same time.

They'd both talked about their partners and their children a lot. She learnt that his wife's name was Mercedes and they'd known each other since high school but had lost touch when he'd moved away with his family and then had met up again after college. It was a sweet story and she told him that. He'd laughed when she'd told him the story of how she'd met Noah, saying it was cute that he'd started off as an annoying cab driver taking her to the hospital to have her baby but ended up the love of her life, and told her that he absolutely had to meet him. She promised him that she'd try to set up a dinner with him and his family around Puck's schedule and he'd laughed and told her that he'd have to make sure it fit in with his _wife's _schedule.

As she walked around the apartment she realized she couldn't see Puck or the kids anywhere but that there was a mess in the corner of the living room, toys flung out all over the floor and the washing basket was on its side for some reason, with clothes spilling out of it. She figured that the kids must be having a nap while Noah was catching up on some much needed sleep so headed to the kids' room to check on them. They weren't in there but she could hear Noah snoring softly from their room so headed in there instead.

For a moment she stood in the doorway, watching her family sleep all tangled up together. Noah was lying on his back with Brittany curled up to his side, his arm around her protectively, and Finn was lying on his stomach. It reminded her of all the times she'd come home from a dance class to find Noah and Finn in that exact position when he was still just her babysitter. Obviously Puck had managed to get Finn to forgive him if Finn was sleeping cuddled up to him like that, that was good. She let out a happy sigh and just watched them for a moment; taking in how beautiful they looked sleeping all together.

"Hey Baby." Puck greeted tiredly when he woke up and saw her standing there. He smiled down at Finn and pulled Brittany a little closer to him before looking up at her again. "How long have you been home?" He asked curiously, rubbing at his eyes.

"I just got home." She explained, kicking off her shoes and walking towards the bed. "How long have you guys been sleeping?" She asked curiously, sitting on the edge of the bed. He craned his neck back to look at the time and groaned.

"About twenty minutes." He told her. It definitely wasn't long enough and he obviously needed a good sleep, he looked a little wrecked. "You should have seen it, baby. I got Finn to play with me and he was actually playing and having a good time with Brittany. It was awesome." He told her happily, a little smile on his face. She smiled and nodded even though she was sorry that she'd missed it. It was such a rare sight to see Finn having a good time with his sister so she would have liked to be there.

"That's amazing." She told him proudly. "Why is Lord Tubbington wearing a pair of my panties on his head?" She asked in confusion, seeing the stuffed cat clutched in her daughter's arms. Puck chuckled, giving her an innocent look.

"Well we were playing Super Finn and the Amazing Brittany and Grandma Evil had kidnapped Lord Tubbington so we rescued him from where she'd hidden him in the laundry basket." He explained, making her chuckle and shake her head at him. He was always using his mother as the villain in those games, Rachel just knew that Ava would find out about it one day and not be impressed.

"That doesn't explain why he's wearing my panties on his head. Or why his tail is in one of your socks. That looks like it's been chewed on." She pointed out.

"Well after we found him Finn decided he needed some clothes and we were in the laundry basket already..." He explained, trailing off. "Everything's clean so it's all good." He assured her. She laughed at him, shaking her head. He really could have stopped their son from using a pair of her panties as a hat for his sister's favorite stuffed toy but obviously he'd found it too funny to do so. It was cute but she just wished it had been _his _underwear instead of her own that Finn had used. She didn't even want to _think _of all the dirty jokes he'd most likely thought of when Finn had put her underwear on the stuffed _cat_.

"So you had fun today?" She asked with a smile, trying to head off him telling her those jokes like she could see he was gearing up to do, and he nodded, looking down at the kids fondly.

"We had fun." He agreed happily. "I'm exhausted now but we had fun." He amended.

"I'll put the kids in their room so you can sleep." She offered, reaching out to lift up Finn, but he tightened his hold on him and shook his head.

"Nah, leave 'em. They'd probably just wake up if we tried to move them." He told her, not wanting to be away from his babies at the moment. She smiled at him and shook her head, seeing right through his story. It wasn't that he was worried that they'd wake up; he just didn't want to be away from them after being away from them so much. It was sweet. It was one of the reasons she loved him so much, was definitely one of the reasons she'd fallen for him in the first place.

"Okay, we'll leave them here." She told him, going to get up so she could leave them to sleep but he reached out and grabbed her arm, keeping her right where she was. He'd been away from her just as much as he'd been away from Finn and Brittany and he wasn't ready for her to leave his side yet.

"Stay here." He told her, pouting up at her and making her laugh. She'd love to just stay and curl up with her husband and their children but there were so many things to do.

"The house is a mess." She told him but he shrugged.

"We'll clean up later." He told her, making her roll her eyes. He always wanted to worry about cleaning up later instead of doing it now. He continued pouting at her, wanting her to stay with him, so she nodded and lay down next to him. This time she could let it slide so she could spend more time with her family, all together in the same place for a change.

"Later." She agreed, curling up next to him, smiling happily when he wrapped his free arm around her and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. He loved just laying with his wife and it had been way too long since either of them had done anything other than collapse into bed and fall asleep.

"How was rehearsal?" Puck asked tiredly. He was completely exhausted but because he'd woken up he couldn't get back to sleep yet. He really did want to know how her day had been, loved hearing her talk about things she was passionate about.

"Oh, once everyone stopped focusing on how mad at me they were for being late it was okay." She told him. He hummed in response, kissing the top of her head in apology. He hated that he'd made her so late for her first big cast thing but it couldn't be helped. He'd been all ready to go but Holly had told him that the sound for the song they'd recorded the day before had been messed up and they had to do it again. He'd tried to put it off until his next session but Holly had said that it would be better to get it done right away, seeing as though he was already there and the sound engineer had agreed so he'd had to stay. If he could have gotten out of it he would have.

"Well you're awesome; no one could stay mad at you when they saw how good you are." He told her proudly. She smiled brightly, loving how much confidence he had in her. "I'll try to make sure that doesn't happen again for the rest of the week." He added apologetically. If she kept being late to things like that it could get her fired. He didn't want to be the reason she was missing out on this amazing opportunity. He'd known for almost as long as he'd known her that she belonged up on stage, even more than he did, so if either of them deserved to be living their dream it was her, not him.

"Don't worry about it. Matt offered his nanny to look after Finn and Brittany as well for the rest of the week." She said happily. They absolutely needed all the help they could get. She'd been planning on begging Kurt or Blaine or even Santana's girlfriend Quinn to look after the kids for the rest of the week but she didn't have to now. Puck nodded, his eyes drifting shut.

"That was nice of him." He told her, nuzzling against her. "Wait, who's Matt?" He asked in confusion, turning his head to face her.

"Matt Rutherford. He's playing Fiyero." She explained and he stared at her for a moment.

"That's your love interest, right?" He asked and she nodded. "That's who you went out with for coffee?" He asked and she nodded again. She really hoped he wasn't going to get jealous of Matt because that would be absolutely ridiculous. When you spent any time with Matt at all it was obvious that he was absolutely crazy about his wife. If anyone had the right to be jealous out of the two of them it was her. She _could _be jealous of Holly, and while she _was _jealous of all the time the other woman got to spend with her husband she wasn't actually jealous of _her _because she didn't feel threatened by her so he definitely shouldn't be either. He had no need to be jealous.

"Is that a problem?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him threateningly and sitting up slightly. Puck chuckled and tugged her back down, kissing the side of her head. His wife was possibly the most adorable yet sexy woman in the whole entire world.

"Calm down baby, I don't have a problem with it." He assured her through his laughter. "I'm just glad that the dude you're gonna be making out with on stage isn't a total douchetard." He told her, making her roll her eyes. "If someone's going to be making out with my woman he'd better not be an asshole to her. So it's good that he's being nice to you." He told her, making her roll her eyes. "And the guy has a nanny so he has kids. He married?" He asked and she nodded. "See, everything's chill. I know you're my woman, just as much as you know I'm your man." He told her. She smiled happily and nodded, cuddling up to him again.

"Good. Because otherwise I would have had to hurt you." She told him with a grin. He couldn't help but laugh, picturing his tiny wife trying to hurt him.

"Wouldn't want that." He agreed, a smirk on his face. "And knowing you, you'd get the kids to turn on me as well, your own little army of tiny people." He added. She rolled her eyes and elbowed his stomach, Puck laughing the whole time at the image of his tiny wife and tiny children attacking him. They both froze as Finn mumbled something in his sleep, shifting on top of his father, before settling back down again. They stayed silent for a little while longer, wanting to make sure that neither of the kids was going to wake up, before laughing quietly together.

"We should go to sleep so we don't wake up the kids." Rachel whispered. Puck nodded, agreeing with that completely.

"Night Baby." He kissed her quickly, pulling her closer again and closing his eyes.

"Sleep tight Noah." She echoed, letting her own eyes drift shut.

Just before they both fell asleep they both had the same thought. This had been a good day.


	11. Part Eleven

**Author's Note:** Sorry if you got an alert for this more than once, it wasn't coming up for some reason.

* * *

><p>Finn stood outside of his parents' room, staring at the closed door with a frown on his face. The door was locked and that wasn't normal. They usually didn't even close their door all the way, so he could just push it open to go in, but it was closed and locked now. He'd gone to all the trouble of dragging a chair over to the door so he could open it, thinking that they must have closed the door completely accidentally, but when he'd tried the doorknob it hadn't budged.<p>

Ever since his daddy had convinced him to play with him again and they'd all had a nap together as a family he'd been getting out of bed and going to sleep with his mommy and daddy instead. Most times he'd wait until it was early in the morning so they'd be sleeping and wouldn't try to take him back to his room, but this time he'd gotten up in the middle of the night to go sleep with them. He _missed _spending time with his mommy and daddy so just wanted a chance to be close to them. But their door was closed and locked and he didn't know why.

He could hear them inside their room, talking softly and making weird noises. He heard his daddy making that noise he made when he pretended to be eating their necks or hands or feet and then his mommy cracked up laughing before being shushed by his daddy. When he pressed his ear to the door he could hear them making those weird noises again, the noises they made when they kissed for a long time. He had no idea what they were doing in there or why they needed to lock the door to do it and just wanted to go in and have his cuddles.

"Ah, Noah!" Rachel called out, followed by Puck's low laughter.

"Quiet baby. Don't wanna wake up the kids and my Mom." He told her, laughing again when she moaned.

"Then you'd better _make me_ be quiet." She challenged. He couldn't help but moan, leaning in and kissing her again, smothering her answering moan with his mouth.

_"What are they __**doing **__in there?"_ Finn wondered, staring at the door in confusion. _"Oh well, I'll just wait until they finish." _He decided, moving to sit on the ground. They kept making those weird noises and he could hear the bed making noises as well. He decided that they must be playing, and having a really good time playing as well if the sounds they were making meant anything, but he wondered why they weren't waiting for him (and Brittany he supposed) to be awake so they could play as well.

The noises were starting to weird him out. It almost sounded like his mommy was in pain or something but his daddy was in there and he was the best at kissing boo boos and making them feel better so knew she was in good hands if she was in pain. He got up and looked for something to do until they were done with whatever game they were playing. He didn't want to go back to his room and risk waking up Brittany or his grandma so he wandered into the living room to look for something to play with.

He climbed up onto the couch and saw his daddy's song notebook was open. He pulled it towards him and looked at it in interest. He couldn't read the words and didn't know what the music notes meant but he pretended he did. He could recognize his daddy's writing from when he'd showed him the notebook to show him a song he'd written proudly. There were a few things written in what he knew was his mommy's writing because they were written in pink instead of the black his daddy's words were written in and whenever his mommy wrote something it was always with her pink pen. There was ugly blue writing mixed in as well and he remembered seeing the annoying blonde lady writing stuff in the notebook when she'd been over to work with his daddy, so he knew it was her writing and scrunched up his nose at it like he always scrunched up his nose when he saw her. Her ugly writing didn't belong on the page with his mommy and daddy's writing, she should know that the only writing that could go with his daddy's writing was his mommy's. Even if she used a stupid pink pen.

He went to put the notebook down but spotted a marker lying next to where the notebook had been. His daddy had been using it earlier that night to write big numbers at the top of each of the pages for what songs were going to be on his album thingie. Finn decided that he wanted to help his daddy like his mommy did so pulled the cap off and flipped to an empty page. He went to work in drawing squiggly notes like what the music notes his mommy and daddy had already written in there looked like to him, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration, and then went about drawing a picture of their family, even including stupid Brittany. He made sure the little picture version of him was holding her hand though because she was so little and couldn't stand on her own yet so she needed his help.

Once he was done with his drawing he smiled at it and put it down where his daddy would be sure to see it the next morning when he got up. When he tried to put the cap back on the pen he missed and ended up getting a black dot on his hand. He couldn't help but laugh, thinking about how he was now like a notebook, that he was now art, so brought the marker back down to his hand again. He started drawing on his hand and then on his leg and then on every other part of his skin that he could reach.

Eventually he got bored with drawing on himself and was feeling a little sleepy so headed back over to his parent's room, hoping they were done with their game. They weren't making those noises anymore but they were talking softly and he could hear them saying they loved each other. The door was still closed though and he was pretty sure that meant it would still be locked. He pushed the chair out of the way quietly and then curled up in front of their bedroom door, waiting for them to be completely finished with their game and to come unlock the door. He was sure they'd see him on the floor and he'd be allowed to go and lay in their bed with them. All he had to do was wait until they were finished with their game.

The next morning Rachel dragged herself out of bed and away from her husband's questing hands, pulling on his shirt so she wouldn't be as tempting to him. She had to be at the theatre early for rehearsal but had spent pretty much all night making love to her husband. Noah had a few days off from work on the album because Holly was going out of town for a few days and it had been far too long since they'd had time to make love so they took the time off as a gift to be together. They'd only slept as long as it would take for them to refuel before waking up and making love again. She'd almost forgotten how insatiable Noah was and was determined that she was never going to go that long without making love to him again.

"Baby, call in sick for the day. Come on, my Mom can take the kids out for a couple of hours, we can stay in bed for another couple of hours, and then we can get up and take the kids somewhere together." Puck begged, getting up and grabbing her hips, pulling her back against him and kissing her neck. Everything had gotten so hectic and he hadn't gotten the chance to make love to his wife for so long and that was just wrong. He wanted to make up for lost time and they hadn't done that yet. Far from it. And it had been way too long since they'd been able to do something all together as a family.

"I can't call in sick." She told him with laughter, shaking her head and spinning in his arms. "I'd _love to _but you know I _can't_." She added, leaning in and kissing his pout away.

"Think you can stay quiet enough for shower sex before everyone wakes up?" He questioned between kisses, letting his hands roam over her body.

"I don't know. Think you can _keep _me quiet enough for shower sex before everyone wakes up?" She asked with a naughty smile and he couldn't help but moan. He _loved it _when she was a minx like that.

"I'm sure I can _try_." He told her, letting her out of his arms so they could go try for shower sex. It had been even longer since they'd been able to have shower sex, not since Rachel was still in the early stages of her pregnancy with Brittany. She darted over to the door, waiting until he'd pulled on some boxers just in case someone was up, before opening it up with a grin.

Her grin dropped when she saw Finn lying curled up on the floor outside their room. He was lying in a little ball, completely fast asleep, with the blanket from the back of the couch pulled up over his body. Noah stopped behind her, raising his eyebrows at seeing their son sleeping on the floor outside their room. All thoughts of getting away with shower sex were gone for both of them.

"What's that on his face?" Puck whispered as Rachel knelt next to their son.

"I think... I think it's _marker_." She said in surprise, pulling the blanket gently off of his body and gasping as she saw that he was completely _covered _with swirly lines drawn in marker. Sure enough he still had the uncapped marker clutched in his hand as he slept.

"Our kid thinks he's a piece of art." Puck said in amusement. "He's not entirely _wrong _but he didn't need to add _marker _to make him a piece of art, he just _is_." He added. Rachel swatted at his leg, failing to see the humor in this. Their son had apparently gotten out of bed in the middle of the night for some reason and had decided to draw all over himself with something that would not be easy to remove before falling asleep at their door. There was just so much wrong with that whole thing so she was failing to see the humor in the situation.

"Our son drew all over himself in permanent marker. How is this funny?" She asked, shaking her head. Puck threw his hands up in surrender, knowing it was better to just go along with her than to continue to try and show her how funny it actually was. "Where did he even _get _a marker?" She asked in confusion.

"I _might _have left one with my songbook." He told her, trying not to laugh when she gasped and turned to look at him like _he _was responsible for this, like him leaving the marker out translated into him drawing all over Finn with it. "Baby, how was I supposed to know he was gonna get up in the middle of the night and decide he wanted to make himself look pretty?" He asked, throwing his hands up again. "Kids do this type of thing all the time. Sarah once painted herself blue because she wanted to be a smurf." He told her. Rachel rolled her eyes, lifting Finn into her arms.

"Both Sarah and your mother have told me that story. _You _painted her blue because you told her it would turn her into a smurf." She reminded him, watching as Finn started waking up. Puck smirked and shrugged. Playfully tormenting your sister was just one of the perks of being a big brother. Of course now that he was the _parent _of a child tormenting a sister it was completely different, and Finn's actions weren't really _playful_, but he still couldn't help but revert back to the jerky older brother he always was when it came to his own sister. He was sure Finn would experience the same thing with his own son one day; it was like karma or something.

"She was short enough to be one and she wanted to be one so Smurfette could have another girl to play with, I was just helping her out." He defended with a laugh. She rolled her eyes at him again, just hoping that Finn wouldn't follow in his father's footsteps with his own sister.

"Mommy." Finn muttered, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes tiredly, smearing the marker even worse over his face and hand. Rachel gasped, taking his hand and stilling it.

"Sweetie, don't rub. You're a mess." She told him, carrying him into the bathroom.

"I pretty?" He asked with a bright smile on his face, clearly wanting to look pretty from what he'd done to himself. She kicked Puck's shin when she heard him laughing behind her. She really didn't want Finn thinking this was something that was okay to do.

"_Very _pretty, kiddo. Always." Puck told him proudly, making Finn's face light up happily. Rachel kicked at him again.

"Don't _encourage _this type of behavior, Noah." She told him in annoyance. "Baby, you shouldn't draw on yourself like that. You're such a _mess _now." She explained, handing him over to Puck so she could start up a bath for him.

"Why?" Finn asked, cuddling into his father's arms and looking at his mother in confusion.

"Because drawing is only for _paper_." She explained distractedly, making sure the water was a good temperature for him.

"Why?" Finn asked again, Puck beginning to undress him so he could have a bath to wash the marker off.

"Because it's _naughty _to draw on yourself." She explained. "Only _bad _little boys and girls draw on themselves. You're not a bad little boy, are you?" She asked, turning to face him. He shook his head, his eyes wide. Puck snorted because their son could be _very _naughty, usually when it came to his _sister_. "You're going to have to be punished for this. No going to the park today." She told him. Finn made a pained sound because he _loved _going to the park.

_"Mommy! I was going to meet Sam and Mike today. We were gonna build sandcastles and then knock them over. That's not fair!"_

"No arguing, mister." She told him when he started babbling at her. "Sorry baby, but you have to know you can't do that." She added, kissing the top of his head and putting him into the tub. He stared up at her with puppy dog eyes but she shook her head. She was not going to let those eyes work on her. He had to know that drawing on himself was not something he was allowed to do. The last thing she wanted was to wake up to see that he'd done that again _every _morning.

"What were you doing out there _anyway_, kiddo?" Puck asked, kneeling next to the tub to help Rachel clean him up.

"Cuddles." He told them, pouting at them again. "Cuddles with Mommy and Daddy." He added.

"I should have known you'd do that. You've been wanting cuddles a lot lately, haven't you buddy?" Puck asked with a smile, trying to scrub the marker off but not having much luck.

"Mommy and Daddy play?" Finn asked, cocking his head to the side.

"We can't play now, buddy, we've got to clean you up." Puck told him, shaking his head. Finn gave him an annoyed look, the one he always got when they didn't understand what he was trying to tell them.

"No. _Play_. Mommy and Daddy play." He said again, trying to make them understand. Rachel gasped suddenly, her hands falling slack and turning to look at Puck.

"He heard us." She whispered, making Puck frown in confusion, still not getting it. "He heard us having... s-e-x. He _heard _us." She explained. Puck rose his eyebrows, turning to look back at Finn and seeing that he was looking between them in confusion. He realized she was right, their son had heard them having sex and was very confused about it, especially now that they weren't just telling him they were playing like he thought they had.

"Well it's not like he knows what we were _doing_." He pointed out but she shook her head. That was _so _not the point. "And it's not like he _saw us _doing it. That's _way _more scarring, trust me on that." He said with a shudder, remembering walking in on his parents going at it as a kid before his dad had left. As a matter of fact he'd even walked in on Nanna Connie and his grandpa having sex once. That was _way _more scarring, trust him.

"He must be so _confused_." She said worriedly, giving Finn a sympathetic look. Finn was just looking between them in confusion and annoyance, not knowing what was going on.

_"What are you guys talking about? Why is Mommy so worried about playing? __Playing is __**fun**__."_

"Yeah buddy, me and Mommy were playing last night." Puck told him with a smile on his face.

_"Why didn't you just say so?"_

"See, problem solved." Puck told his wife. She nodded but still felt embarrassed and worried that their son had heard them having sex. She wondered how much he'd heard, _what _he'd heard, worried that drawing on himself was him acting out because he'd heard them having sex. She was probably overreacting and Noah was right, he had no idea what it was that he'd heard, but she couldn't help but worry. "You act like you've never accidentally heard your parents having sex." He said with a laugh, ignoring her gasping at him actually saying the word instead of spelling it. Finn had no idea what sex was so they didn't have to worry.

"I never have." She told him but he gave her a doubtful look. He was pretty sure that every kid either heard or saw their parents having sex at least _once _in their life. "I'm serious. I have never heard my parents... doing that. For all I know, they _don't_... do that." She told him. Puck snorted.

"They do it." He assured her but she rolled her eyes at him. That wasn't her point. She wasn't naive, she knew her parents had sex, she'd just never walked in on them having sex or heard them having sex. She would have preferred if Finn had lived a life like she had without hearing them having sex but that was down the drain now.

"Can we stop talking about this now?" She asked with a pout. She wanted to forget that her two year old son had heard them having sex and she couldn't forget it when Noah kept bringing it up. Puck chuckled and nodded, focusing on trying to get the marker off of their son again.

The thing with permanent marker was that it was hard to get off. They weren't really having all that much luck in cleaning him up. At the most he just had black smudges in the places they'd been scrubbing. Rachel didn't have time for this; she had to get ready so she could go to rehearsal. With a sigh she pulled the plug on the tub and lifted Finn out, handing him over to his father to dry with a towel. She turned on the shower and stripped off before climbing in.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked his wife in confusion, leaving the towel over Finn's head and laughing as the kid tried moving from side to side to get it off. Finn was definitely not clean yet so he didn't know why she'd taken him out.

"I have to go to work and I need a shower. I'm sorry but you're going to have to deal with trying to clean Finn up by yourself." She told him as she washed herself. Puck got a little distracted watching her body before snapping out of it when Finn whined in annoyance of not being able to see.

_"But I look __**pretty**__. Why do I have to get __**clean**__?"_

"_How _do I get this off?" Puck asked in confusion. Scrubbing hadn't done much of anything so he had no idea how he was going to fix it.

"I don't know. Ask your mother when she wakes up. With you as a son I'm sure she knows what to do." She told him. He couldn't help but laugh because she was right, his mother _would _have to know because of all the stuff he'd done to his sister when she was growing up. "Now shoo so I can finish my shower and get ready for work." She told him, waving him off. Puck chuckled but nodded and left the bathroom.

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch, shifting as he felt something underneath him. He set Finn carefully on his lap and reached under himself so he could get whatever it was that he was sitting on out from under his legs. It was his songbook but it was open to reveal what Finn had been up to the night before. Puck couldn't help but smile, looking down at his son's drawing.

"Wow buddy, is this what you were doing last night with the marker?" He asked, holding the notebook out in front of them so Finn could look at it as well. He knew for a fact that the scribblings Finn had drawn hadn't been in there before so it was obviously what he'd been doing with the marker before deciding to draw on himself. Finn grinned brightly, grabbing the bottom of the notebook and pulling it closer.

_"Yes, it is. Do you like it, Daddy? I made it for you. I'm helping with your album thingie like Mommy!" _Finn gave him a sweet smile, babbling excitedly, and Puck couldn't help but smile.

"This is really good, sweetie." He told him proudly. "Hey, maybe I should hire you to make the cover for my album. I can pay you with cookies and juice, how does that sound?" He asked with a grin on his face.

He wasn't even kidding about his offer; he thought it would be a _genius_idea to use one of Finn's drawings as his album cover. As soon as Holly got back he was going to suggest it to her. She was still going on about hiding the fact that he was married and had kids and while he understood where she was coming from, he still didn't want to do it. She was his boss though and she had way more experience with this type of thing, so at the moment he was kind of just humming a sound that could be taken as agreement whenever she brought it up, but he was not going to firmly agree to anything. He was still hoping that she'd see how awesome and supportive his family was and agree to let him acknowledge the fact that he was happily married to a smoking hot, sexy, beautiful, talented, amazing woman and the father of two funny, adorable, sweet, amazing children.

_"Just how __**many **__cookies and how __**much **__juice?"_ Finn looked up at him curiously, raising one of his eyebrows like Puck always did. Puck couldn't help but chuckle, running his hand over Finn's hair.

"Come on, this is a pretty sweet deal." He told him, only getting the same look in return. "Okay, okay, I'll _sweeten _the deal if that's not good enough. Cookies, juice and that new ride in car you've had your eye on." He offered.

_"The red car I can drive?"_ Finn had been staring longingly at that toy whenever the ad for it came on TV but he knew there was no way his mommy and daddy would buy it for him. Especially when he was being an admitted brat when it came to his sister.

"You're _killing _me here, kid. Okay, cookies, juice, the ride in car and... a trip to the zoo, just you and me. All that for the privilege to use your artwork on my album. That is my _final offer_, buddy." He told him with a grin. Finn's face brightened, making him chuckle. He had seriously missed his son acting this way with him.

_"Just me and you at the zoo? No Brittany? __**And **__I get cookies, juice and a ride in car?"_ It was like Finn's dream come true. And he didn't even really know what he was doing to get this stuff.

"Yes!" He called out excitedly, climbing up on his father's lap and hugging him around the neck tightly. Puck chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"Damn Finn, you're a tough negotiator. Next time I need to make a deal to sign with a label I might just hire _you _instead of your Poppy." He told him with a laugh.

_"Well, what can I say, I'm really good. Obviously. I have you and Mommy and Grandpa and Poppy and Grandma so __**of course **__I'm gonna be awesome."_

"Did you really just hire our son to do your cover art?" Rachel's voice came from behind them, making him jump and look over at her in surprise. She was wrapped in a towel, a huge smile on her face as she watched them. Obviously she'd been standing there for a while and he had no idea what she was going to think of his promise of the ride in car, or anything about that deal, so he gave her an embarrassed look.

"I know it's just scribbling and everything but I really think he's really good at it. Like, he's way better at it than other kids his age so I think he might be a drawing genius or whatever." He told her and she chuckled. Finn wasn't any more developed than any of his friends his age with his drawing level but it was adorable that her husband thought he was. "And I'm really proud of my son. It would be cute and perfect and, frankly, better than some crappy album covers I've seen before." He told her. She nodded, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"You are an _amazing _father." She whispered in his ear. "I think it's a perfect choice for your album cover." She added. He grinned and nodded, reaching up with the hand not holding Finn to caress her arms where they were wrapped around him. "But you're in charge of getting him that car." She told him. He nodded and laughed. It may have been a silly offer, especially to a two year old, and he'd have to get Brittany something amazing as well to even it out, but he really wanted to do it.

"No problem." He assured her. She kissed his cheek, leaning forward to kiss Finn's still marker covered cheek as well, before straightening up and walking back to their bedroom. Puck let his eyes drift down to her towel covered ass and groaned. "You _sure _I can't convince you to play hooky today?" He called out, making her laugh and turn back to look at him with a cheeky look on her face.

"Not today I'm afraid." She called back, taking off the towel as soon as she was in their bedroom and out of sight but throwing it back out so he could see it. Puck groaned, letting his head fall back before lifting it up and looking at his son again.

"Your Mom, she's cruel." He told him, shaking his head.

_"I know, why wouldn't she want to stay home with us? We're awesome." _Finn shook his head, not getting it. He just really wanted things to go back to how they'd been before, to both of his parents being home way more than they were now.

An hour later Rachel walked into the theatre and walked over to where Santana was already on stage stretching for rehearsal. Her best friend looked up at her with a smirk on her face, chuckling when Rachel winced slightly as she started stretching. Having sex for hours the night before had obviously not been a good idea when she had to dance so much that day.

"Oh, you so got _laid _last night. Finally. I was wondering when Puck would be able to step up and loosen all that tension you've been carrying around." Santana said with a smirk. Rachel blushed brightly and shushed her friend. She really didn't want everybody to know her personal business and Santana was pretty much broadcasting it to everyone in the room.

"First of all, I have no idea what you're talking about. Secondly, please lower your voice." She hissed to her. Santana laughed again, shaking her head.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Rach. You're a married woman with a hot ass husband that even _I'd _do and I'm a _lesbian_. There's nothing wrong with the two of you getting down and dirty." She pointed out. Rachel still blushed, looking around and hoping people weren't listening to their conversation. "Besides, you have two children, I'm pretty sure people know you've had sex before." She added with a snicker.

"Yes, well, unlike you I'd rather not broadcast my sex life to the whole world." She told her in annoyance. She loved Santana to death but the woman bragged about her sex life worse than anyone she'd ever met before. She was honestly surprised that she hadn't used this as an opportunity to talk about her own sex life.

"Oh please, don't tell me you don't want to brag about how good you're getting it from your man. You may _play _all sweet and innocent but I'm your best friend, Rachel, I know all of your dirty little secrets because you love to tell me about them." She pointed out. Rachel couldn't help but smile. She was right; she did enjoy talking about that aspect of her relationship with her friend, but at _appropriate _times and places. If the two of them were alone in Santana's apartment talking about this over a glass of wine, or if the two of them and Kurt were somewhere together she would have no problem talking about it, but she didn't want the people she worked with to know about that part of her.

"_Someone _had a good night last night." Matt said, moving over to join them and bumping shoulders with Rachel. He'd become a very good friend to her in the short time she'd known him, thanks in part to him saving her when Ava had been sick and because of what a nice guy he was. Still, she couldn't help but stare at him in shock that he'd picked up on what she'd done the night before. Santana cackled next to her, finding Matt's comment to be the funniest thing ever, but Rachel was mortified.

"How did you... I mean... I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel said, turning away from him so he couldn't see the blush coloring her cheeks. Matt snorted, shaking his head.

"I know I haven't known you that long but you have 'nicely fucked' written across your face right now." He pointed out, making Santana laugh harder and Rachel blush even more. "There's nothing wrong with that. I'm married to a doctor; I get what it's like to be saving all of that up and what happens when you finally have the chance to let it all out." He added.

"Oh God. I am absolutely _mortified_. Everyone's going to think I'm some kind of a hussy." Rachel said. She was completely embarrassed that it was apparently obvious that she'd engaged in sexual relations with her husband the night before. If it was this obvious now after one night with her husband she wondered what people from her old productions with Jesse had thought when she'd been sleeping with him. Had everyone known about that relationship as well? She sincerely hoped not.

"No one thinks you're a hussy. You're married and everyone knows it. Married people are allowed to have sex." Santana reminded her. "You're thinking about this too much. Just enjoy the just got fucked feeling even though I'm betting you're a bit sore today." She added.

"I guess I'm just extra sensitive to it today." She admitted. Of course she knew that people knew she had sex. Santana was right, everyone knew she was married and she did have two children so of course she'd had sex to haven them, but after learning that Finn had overheard them having sex she was jumpy.

"Why, what happened?" Matt asked curiously. She took a deep breath, knowing that he'd understand because he had children so she could tell him.

"Finn heard us." She whispered, still embarrassed to say it. They were both silent for a moment and she searched their faces frantically for any trace of disgust at her for letting her son hear her having sex. Matt nodded, giving her a sympathetic look, while Santana cracked up laughing.

"Oh that poor kid. Having been around the two of you during your honeymoon period I can just picture what he must have heard." She gasped out between her laughter. Rachel felt absolutely terrible. She must have seriously scarred her child just because she couldn't keep her libido in check. She was a mother, she shouldn't be thinking about her own urges as much as she had been the night before.

"Rachel, it's fine. It's _normal_. He's too young to know what it was he heard anyway." Matt pointed out supportively. He'd been in that situation as well so he knew it wasn't something that was her fault. Rachel gave him a hopeful look, really needing to believe him but not knowing if she could.

"He did ask if we'd been playing." She told him and he nodded, letting her know it was fine. Santana snorted, unable to help herself.

"Oh you were _playing _alright." She said lewdly but the other two ignored her.

"See, it's fine. He doesn't know what you were doing and he's not stressed about it. Trust me; it's much worse if your child thinks you were in pain. My wife can get a little vocal, my son refused to talk to me for about a month after he walked in and saw us having sex and thought I was hurting her." He confided. Santana cracked up laughing again at that and even Rachel couldn't help but giggle. She was glad Noah had been able to keep her relatively quiet the night before or else Finn would have thought he was hurting her. "But he got over it and he forgot about it. It's fine. Finn will forget about it as well. You're fine." He assured her.

Rachel sighed in relief and nodded. It was nice to have a friend who had children who could offer her advice on things like this. Neither of her two best friends had children so had absolutely no reliable input on the situation, as evidenced by the way Santana was reacting to this situation. The only people she could ask for advice were her fathers, Ava and Noah's sister Sarah and she really didn't feel like talking about her sex life with any of those people. She was glad that Matt had been cast as her Fiyero and was such a great guy.

Later that night Rachel walked into the apartment to find it was a complete and utter mess. Because Noah was home she'd been expecting it though so it wasn't much of a shock like it had been at times in the past. She could hear laughter and splashes coming from the bathroom so put down her bag and walked over to investigate. Puck, Finn and Brittany were all in the bath, all of them in their swimsuits and splashing around. Puck even had a snorkel in his mouth and a mask over his eyes. She rose her eyebrows, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Mommy!" Finn called out excitedly when he saw her, lifting his hands up in the air and then bringing them down against the water so it splashed everywhere, grinning at his sister when the water flew at her making her laugh.

"Hi sweetie." She said with a grin. "You guys having fun?" She asked curiously. Puck was giving her what she thought was an embarrassed look but she couldn't really be certain with the snorkel and the mask covering him. Finn nodded hurriedly, splashing even more, and Brittany wriggled in her father's arms excitedly.

**"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, I'm a mermaid, Mommy! A **_**mermaid**_**!"** Brittany was completely excited even though the water wasn't that deep and they were just sitting in the bathtub.

"We watched The Little Mermaid and then Peter Pan. Brit's a mermaid and Finn's a pirate." Puck explained, taking the mask off to let her know just what the heck they were doing. Rachel rose an eyebrow, amusement on her face.

**"Daddy, she knows I'm a mermaid because I just told her. You're silly."**

_"__Arr__, Mommy's tired from being gone, sometimes we have to explain these things to her."_ Finn informed his little sister in his best pirate voice, feeling superior because he knew more than she did.

**"Oh. Okay. Mommy, I'm a **_**mermaid**_**! A mermaid, Mommy!"** Finn rolled his eyes at his sister, even though she was kind of cute right now.

"And what are you?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Me? I'm just a dude at the beach." He told her with a grin before shoving the snorkel back in his mouth. She chuckled, shaking her head at him.

_"Duh Mommy. What else could he be?"_

**"Yeah Mommy. Sometimes you're not very smart even though you're, like, the smartest person in the world."**

"Uh huh. I'm leaving now." Rachel told them, turning and walking away. A smile spread over her face as she heard the three of them playing again, splashing up a storm. The bathroom was going to be an absolute mess when they were done but as long as Puck cleaned it up, it would be fine. He may be lax when it came to cleaning up any messes he made in the rest of the house but if the bathroom was covered in water after the kids had a bath he was the first person in there to clean it up, too panicked that someone would slip and fall and hurt themselves if it was left that way. He was an overprotective father in the best possible way.

After a few more minutes of playing in the rapidly declining water Puck got both of the kids out. He dried them off and took them into their room to get them back into their clothes. They'd have to have a bath again later, a real bath, but they had to eat first and he knew from experience that it would not be smart to bathe them before they made a mess out of eating. Once they were dressed he headed out to find Rachel putting dinner out, Finn running by his legs and Brittany in his arms.

"I sent Mom home for a few days. I can handle the kids on my own for a few days." He told her, stopping to kiss her cheek before clipping Brittany into her high chair.

"She'll enjoy the break." She told him with a nod. She knew that he'd enjoy the few days with the kids as well and she might even take him up on his suggestion of playing hooky for a day so the four of them could do something all together as a family. That would actually be really nice, something they hadn't had the chance to do for a while. "She had a suggestion on how to clean Finn up?" She asked, noting that their son was completely devoid of the black marker that had been marring his skin. Puck snorted and nodded.

"Yeah, she did. As a matter of fact she said it just proves that he's his father's son. Apparently I was pretty handy with the marker body art myself when I was about his age." He told her with a snicker. He loved it whenever Finn did something and people said he'd gotten it from him. He hadn't had anything to do with Finn's conception but he was his son in every other way so it always meant a lot when someone else commented on it.

"So I take it from the state of the house that you guys had fun today?" She asked, walking over to the table with Finn and Brittany's food, placing it in front of them. Finn grinned sweetly up at her before digging in and Brittany tried to shove her hand into her food but Puck lifted it up before she could and started feeding her.

"Well seeing as though _someone _banned us from going to the park today we had to do our own thing but I think I rocked it." He told her, making her roll her eyes. She'd made that punishment with good reason and she didn't feel guilty for making it.

_"Sam and Mike probably made sandcastles without me. I'm the best at knocking them over__;__ I hope they were okay without me."_

**"I don't know, Sam and Mike aren't as smart as you are, Finn. They probably didn't even do it."**

_"Yeah, you're right, I'm __**much **__smarter."_

"Finn honey, you're holding your spoon the wrong way." Rachel told Finn, coming over to him and turning it around for him. He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion but nodded, eating again. It was a whole lot easier eating with the spoon that way so obviously she was right. His mommy was so smart.

At the kids' bedtime Puck and Rachel both put them into bed, getting through bath time and tucking them in as a team. Puck went and got his guitar and then they both sung them to sleep. Finn was really excited because it felt like _forever _to him since they'd last done that. He'd always loved his mommy singing to him and then Puck singing to him when he'd come into their life but he'd especially loved it when they started singing him to sleep _together_. For a moment it felt like everything was the same as it used to be, before his mommy and daddy were gone all the time, before Brittany had been born and stole all the focus.

Later that night Finn got out of bed to go cuddle with his mommy and daddy again. He didn't notice that Brittany wasn't in her crib as he crept out of the room. When he got to his parents bedroom he was happy to see that they didn't have the door closed this time but when he got closer he realized that they were in there with Brittany. He hadn't heard her crying in the middle of the night or Puck coming in to get her and taking her out of the room so she wouldn't wake Finn up. He stood behind the door where they couldn't see him, watching as his mommy blew on Brittany's stomach making her crack up laughing, watching as his daddy pretended to be eating one of Brittany's feet.

He felt left out, even though he'd been having cuddles with them in their bed without Brittany and it was pretty much the same thing. He was the oldest, _he _was the reason his mommy and daddy were together in the first place, they should be playing with _him _not with Brittany. Of course they weren't doing it to make Finn feel left out, they didn't even know he was awake, but he didn't see it that way. He'd had a few good times with his sister over the past few days and he was going to keep being nice to her so no one would suspect him.

His mommy had told him that only bad boys and bad girls drew all over themselves. He'd been punished for being a bad boy and he was going to make them think _Brittany _was a bad girl so they'd have to punish _her _and he'd get to spend more time with them without her around. With a smirk on his face he ran back into the living room and searched the spot his daddy had been sitting on the couch, grinning in triumph when he found the marker he'd been using wedged between the cushions. They'd see that Brittany wasn't the perfect little angel they thought she was, even if it was a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh Finn, you're so naughty. I hope you enjoyed this part, it was definitely fun to write. Finn drawing on himself and curling up outside his parents room to sleep was actually something that happened to a friend of mine with her son and as soon as she told me about it I knew I had to put it in here because it was perfect for Finn in this. The smurf story actually is something my brother did to me growing up as well. Next up, Rachel plays hooky from work to spend time with her family and Finn puts his plan into action. ;)


	12. Part Twelve

**Author's Note: **Okay so I know there's been a HUGE gap between my last update and now and I'm so sorry. I've just been really busy irl and I got distracted by something else for a little while and I couldn't seem to get this chapter written. I'm still not entirely sure if I'm pleased with this or not because it deviated from my original plan for this part and I didn't even get something I was planning for this chapter into it, but I really need to post this so I can move on to the next part. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this part and not kill me for taking so long to update. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, sorry I didn't get a chance to respond but your reviews seriously make my day. :)

* * *

><p>Brittany was feeling pretty happy. Her brother wasn't acting as mean to her anymore, actually he was being really nice to her, so she was sure that he'd decided to stop hating her now. She still didn't know what she'd done to make him hate her so much. She'd tried asking Lord Tubbington about it and he had been no help at all, she didn't know why she was best friends with that guy if he couldn't even help with something like that. But now her brother was being really nice to her and playing with her so she figured that she didn't have to waste her energy thinking about it anymore seeing as though he didn't hate her anymore.<p>

She loved her brother more than anyone else in the whole entire world, a little more than she loved their mommy and daddy and way more than she loved Lord Tubbington. She thought he was brave and smart and funny and really fun whenever he wasn't being completely mean to her. She wanted to be just like him when she got bigger. She'd tried to let him know how much she loved him before but he never wanted to listen to her. He must have figured it out on his own though and that was the reason he was being so nice to her now. That _had _to be it.

Brittany was also really happy that her daddy was spending more time with them. He hadn't been around all that much but lately he'd been around a lot, playing with them all the time. She wondered if their daddy being around had something to do with Finn being so nice. Like, maybe Finn was being so nice because their daddy was around more or maybe their daddy was around more because Finn was being nice. Whatever the reason, she liked it. She liked that he was around a lot more, even if it meant that her grandma hadn't been around for a few days. What she really wanted was for _mommy _to be around more too. That would make everything perfect.

"Good morning, sweet girl." Rachel said, walking into the kids' room and peering down at her daughter. Finn was already up and running around the apartment with Puck, both of them acting like crazy _boys_, so she was happy that her daughter was awake. If Brittany was awake she wouldn't be outnumbered anymore.

**"Good morning Mommy. I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt that you turned into a banana and tried to get me to eat you. So don't turn into a banana, okay?"**

"Guess what." Rachel said happily, taking Brittany over to the change table to change her diaper.

**"Um, you're ****secretly**** a banana?"**

"Mommy's staying home from work today." She told her daughter happily.

She'd been thinking about it since Puck had first suggested it but it had taken a few days until she'd felt she could take the day off. Even then it had been Santana and Matt telling her that she deserved the valuable time with her family that had made her do it. Puck would be going back to work on the album in a couple of days when Holly got back so she was glad she hadn't missed her chance for them to spend a day as a family while she was worrying about taking _one day _off.

**"You **_**are**_**? That's so much better than my guess. You're good at this guessing thing, I still need to get the hang of it."**

Rachel smiled at the cute little squeal Brittany let out, her legs kicking in the air before planting her feet on the change table and doing an arch using her head. She was positive that her daughter was going to follow in her footsteps and go into the arts, probably as a dancer and maybe a singer and actress as well. Puck was still holding out hope that she was going to be a football player, even though she showed absolutely no interest in anything to do with football. Although she did love to chew on the little soft football he'd gotten her but she liked to shove everything in her mouth lately.

"Now we'd better get you up and dressed so you're ready for the day. We've got _so much _planned." She told her, lifting her up and cuddling her in her arms. Brittany cuddled in close, fisting some of Rachel's hair in her hands and pressing her cheek to hers. "What did you want to wear today?" She asked, standing at the wardrobe so she could get a look.

**"Hmm, tough choice. I really like those skirt thingies. They lift up I'm spinning. So make sure if I wear one of those you spin me round lots, okay?"**

"Oh, good choice." Rachel told her, grabbing the little red skirt Brittany had reached out for. She paired it with the cutest little tights and an adorable shirt to match. "You're the cutest little girl in the world, do you know that?" She asked happily as she went to work in changing her diaper and getting her dressed.

**"Well, yeah. Of course I am." **

Once Brittany was dressed and ready for the day Rachel picked her up again and took her out of the bedroom. She found Puck and Finn playing, Puck holding a laughing Finn by the ankles and dangling him upside down. The sight made her nervous, even though she knew that there was no way Puck would drop him, but she still couldn't help but worry. That was her little boy there, it was her job to worry, even when he was with someone she trusted more than anything.

"Aw, look at our two pretty girls." Puck said happily, tugging Finn up and then holding him over his shoulder. Rachel let out a sigh of relief because even though it was still a precarious position, at least he wasn't upside down anymore. "Britt's missing something though. I'll go get it." He added, handing a still giggling Finn over to Rachel so she had to hold both kids, and ran off to the kids' bedroom. Rachel raised her eyebrow, giving her children a curious look but of course neither of them could tell her what their father was doing. When he got back he had a cheeky look on his face and his hands held behind his back. He produced a hat that had an inbuilt mohawk and popped it on Brittany's head, cracking up laughing.

He'd spotted the hat when he was out with the kids the other day and he'd wanted to buy it. Finn had not been interested in the least because he didn't like hats but Brittany had lit up when she'd spotted it, reaching out for it immediately. He hadn't been able to resist so he'd gone ahead and bought it, letting Brittany wear it around the house but making sure it was gone by the time Rachel got home. He'd been saving her seeing it for a moment like this and it was perfect timing.

Rachel gaped at her husband in shock. She couldn't believe he'd just taken her carefully crafted outfit for their daughter and ruined it with that abomination of a hat. Even worse, Brittany seemed to _love _the hat, grinning brightly as soon as it was on her head.

"Oh no. No, no, no. You take that _thing _off her head right now." She told him firmly, shaking her head.

**"What? No Mommy, I **_**love **_**this hat. It's cool."**

Rachel handed Finn back to Puck and plucked the hat off of Brittany's head, smoothing out her hair and fixing the ribbons she'd put in her hair. Brittany stared up at her in shock, her hand reaching up to her head to try to feel the hat. She stared at her mother for a moment, her lower lip sticking out and beginning to quiver. Rachel bit her lip, watching her daughter's eyes fill with tears, before she finally started crying.

**"Why? Why did you take my hat, Mommy? I... want... my... hat." **Brittany was full out wailing now, wriggling in her mother's arms and clutching at her shirt.

"She _loves _that thing, Babe. She looks cute in it too, let her have the hat." Puck told her. He was used to this, Brittany acted this way whenever he took the hat off of her so Rachel wouldn't see. There was a trick to get her to stop, you had to distract her with something else, but he wasn't about to tell her that right now. He thought she looked adorable in the little mohawk hat, no matter what she was wearing.

_"Yeah Mom, that was kinda mean. And I'm mean to Brittany __**a lot**__, so I'd know what being mean is."_

"Fine. She can wear the stupid hat." Rachel grumped, putting the hat back on Brittany's head. As soon as the hat was back on her head Brittany stopped crying, grinning brightly and sweetly up at her mother again. Rachel wasn't sure if she'd just been played for a moment before shaking that thought off. Those tears and hysteria had most definitely been real.

_"Brittany?"_ Finn called to his sister, getting her attention. _"You look cute."_ He added, getting a beaming smile in return.

**"I know!"** She exclaimed happily, preening a little for her big brother. Finn chuckled at her. **"Thank you, Finn." **She added, still completely happy. She couldn't believe he'd just said that to her without anyone telling him to. Brittany just _knew _she was right in thinking that Finn had gotten over whatever had made him hate her before.

Rachel tore her eyes off of her children babbling at each other and looked up at Noah, hearing him snickering quietly. She narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he had to be very pleased with himself right now. He may be right in saying that Brittany looked cute in the silly little hat but he'd still ruined her carefully crafted outfit with that hat. Brittany had been perfectly happy without the hat but now she knew it would be a chore to get her to take it off, and it was all his fault.

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" She asked teasingly. Puck smirked at her, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I have to be. I got you to marry me, didn't I?" He asked softly. Rachel couldn't help but smile, leaning in to kiss him again.

_"Here we go again."_ Finn said with a roll of his eyes from his perch on Puck's hip.

**"Why do they always press their faces together like that?"** Brittany asked him, looking from her parents kissing to her brother and back again.

_"They're __**kissing**__." _Finn explained, pulling a face. Brittany gave him a confused look. She got lots of kisses and none of those kisses were ever like that._ "It's my fault. They started doing this after I turned Daddy from Puck to Daddy. It's weird but it makes them happy so whatever." _He added.

**"What's a Puck?"** Brittany asked in confusion. She hadn't been there for when their daddy was just Puck to Finn and while she'd heard the stories about how Finn had gotten their mommy and daddy together she didn't know all the details.

_"Daddy is."_ Finn explained, only getting a confused look in return.

"Mommy, Daddy. Go. Play." He insisted, tugging on Puck's arm to get him to stop kissing Rachel.

The adults pulled apart, Rachel with a blush on her face for letting herself get so carried away. She just couldn't help it. When it came to Noah she just couldn't seem to control herself. She still didn't know how she'd gotten so lucky to have met him. If he hadn't been on his break when she went in labor, if that person hadn't stolen her first cab, if she hadn't stumbled upon Jesse and his whore, if the home he was trying to get Nanna Connie into hadn't needed someone local, if she hadn't left her wallet in his cab and he'd seen she was local, if she hadn't gotten pregnant in the first place, she might never have met him. She shook that thought off. She really didn't like thinking about what her life could have been like. Alone, struggling as a single mother, lonely. No, there was no use thinking about it because it hadn't happened, she had Noah and then Brittany had come along and they were happy, they were complete. They were going to _stay _happy, she knew it.

"Okay little buddy, you're right. We should go." Puck agreed with a grin, heading over to grab Brittany's diaper bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "Ready?" He asked his wife and she nodded, heading over to put Brittany into the double stroller. Puck went to clip Finn in next to her but he held onto him tightly, not wanting to be put in the stroller. Puck shrugged and kept him in his arms. They really only had the double stroller for when Finn got tired so he knew he'd be willing to sit in it later.

Their first stop on their family day out was the park. Rachel pushed Brittany on the swings while Puck chased Finn around the park, pretending to be a dinosaur. Finn's best friend Sam joined them for a little while when he arrived with his mother to play at the park. Finn was really proud because none of the other kids had daddy's as cool as he did. And any time they tried to tell him they _did _he just laughed because he knew they were poor delusional fools, _no one _had a daddy as cool as he did. Except for Brittany but that was only because his daddy was her daddy too.

After the park they headed to the zoo.

Brittany was in complete and utter awe of the animals. Finn walked next to where she was seated in the stroller, holding her hand and pointing out all the animals to her. Rachel and Puck thought it was adorable, the way he'd say the animal names he knew how to say or just babbled at her while pointing at them. Brittany was on the edge of her seat, completely enraptured with whatever he was saying. Rachel made sure to take lots of pictures of the two of them acting that way, not knowing if Finn would revert back to his habit of being mean to his sister again and wanting to savor the moment.

They had a picnic lunch at the zoo, Brittany and Finn laughing when a giant bird that roamed around the zoo tried to eat their daddy's food and he screamed in surprise. Rachel giggled at her husband as well, knowing it was a little mean because he looked like he'd had a heart attack when the bird had appeared out of nowhere and tried to eat his food but it was too funny. Puck mock glared at them all before hurriedly shooing the bird away when it got too close to an inquisitive Brittany and made her cry in fright.

After their picnic they still had a lot more of the zoo to see. Brittany absolutely loved the monkey's and made them stay there for much longer than planned by starting to cry any time they went to walk away. Finn's favorite seemed to be the penguins and he'd tried to climb up into their enclosure to play with them before Puck managed to snag him around the waist and drag him away. To make up for him not being able to have a real penguin Puck bought him a toy one from the gift shop and a toy monkey for Brittany as well, grinning at seeing their faces light up when he presented them to them.

When they left the zoo they went to a kiddie restaurant, the kind that had a play area for the kids to play. Finn sat with Brittany in the ball pit the whole time they were playing, being very gentle and sweet with her and helping her play with the brightly colored balls. Rachel sighed happily and leant against Puck's side, his arm around her shoulders holding her tightly. They both had huge smiles on their faces, watching their son being so sweet with their daughter.

They made one last stop, heading over to Nanna Connie's for a visit. Both of the kids adored the old woman, even if she didn't always remember who they were. More often than not she thought they were Puck and his sister, even though there was a greater age difference between him and his sister than there was between Finn and Brittany. She was having a good day though, thankfully, and knew exactly who they were immediately. She kept both children on her lap for pretty much the whole visit, even while she was taunting Puck with anecdotes that embarrassed him.

By the time they arrived home both of the kids were completely out of it, fast asleep in their stroller. Puck and Rachel smiled down at their children. They were both so sweet and innocent when they were sleeping, if only they stayed completely innocent whenever they were awake as well.

"So, they kids are out like a light and we still have all night. What oh what could we possibly do for the rest of the night?" Puck asked with a grin, pressing his chest against her back and kissing her shoulder. She giggled because he was completely adorable.

"I have some ideas." She told him with a grin, getting out of the elevator and walking towards their door. Puck grinned and practically danced to the door after her.

They got the kids changed for bed and then Puck quickly walked her out of the kids bedroom and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hungrily. She grinned against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him walk her through the apartment.

"So... my plans. I think we should definitely tidy up the living room." She pulled back to say, a cheeky grin on her face. Puck stared at her in shock for a moment before narrowing his eyes at her. He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, hearing her giggle madly, and started towards their bedroom.

"Smartass." He complained, smacking her on the ass. He got to their bedroom and made sure to shut and lock the door behind them before flipping her onto the bed. She gave him a flirtatious look, bringing her hands up to unbutton her shirt and licking her lips. Puck groaned and hurriedly tore his shirt over his head, stalking towards her with a grin on his face before moving on top of her and kissing her deeply.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Puck's cell phone lighting up with a phone call.

They missed it all ten times it lit up.

A while later they were lazing in bed, completely sated and ridiculously happy. Puck was trying to convince Rachel to have one more day off from work to spend with him and the kids. She wasn't answering because she was seriously considering it but didn't want to show that she was so close to caving in. She really did deserve some time off and she had missed spending time with her family.

There was a knock on the door so Puck got up to answer it. He'd ordered a pizza because he was famished after his time spent in bed with his wife and the early dinner they'd had. He grabbed a pillow as he passed the couch and held it in front of his junk, knowing that the pizza guy would have seen worse and really not wanting to get dressed seeing as though he had plans to sex up his wife again once he'd finished his pizza. It wouldn't even be the first time their pizza guy saw him in this state either.

"So, what do I owe you?" He asked absentmindedly, holding the pillow in front of him with one hand while rummaging around on the bureau next to the door for some spare cash to pay.

"You're going to _pay me _for the privilege of seeing you like this? Wow, it's my lucky day." Holly's voice came instead of the pizza delivery guy, making his head snap up in surprise.

"Holly!" He exclaimed, clutching the pillow tightly to his body with two hands again, a blush staining his cheeks. He couldn't believe that his boss was seeing him naked with only a pillow keeping her from seeing everything. It wasn't even a very large pillow either so literally the only thing covered was his junk. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to get back for another couple of days." He asked, wishing the world would open up and swallow him whole.

"I got everything done ahead of schedule. My bosses were very impressed with you, just like I knew they would be. I need you to come in and do some paperwork so we can start sending you out for a promotional tour." She told him with a smile, her eyes trailing down over his arms and chest and lower down.

"Wait, promotional tour? Like, my stuff will get played?" He asked, excitement lighting up his eyes. She nodded and stepped closer to him, her eyes darting down to the pillow covering him quickly before looking back into his eyes.

"Exactly. As soon as possible." She confirmed. "I tried calling but you weren't answering. I didn't think you'd mind me just dropping by when I had this news. I wasn't expecting _this _sight to greet me." She told him with a smirk. Puck's eyes widening, remembering again that he was naked. He'd forgotten momentarily at the news that something was happening with his album.

"Sweetie, how long does it take to get a pizza? I won't get mad if you eat it in bed." Rachel called out just before she came into view. Both Holly and Puck turned their heads to look at her, seeing that she was dressed only in Puck's shirt, the length of it just barely covering her. Rachel's eyes widened at seeing the other woman standing in front of her very naked husband. "Oh. Ms. Holiday. What are you doing here?" She asked, walking further into the room. She noticed the older woman's eyes narrowing at seeing her and glared right back at her.

"I came to tell Puck he's going to go on a promotional tour. If you hadn't been distracting my guy here he would have gotten my phone calls and I wouldn't have needed to waste a trip." She explained, hostility in her tone. Rachel's mouth dropped open at hearing Holly referring to Puck as _her guy _and insinuating that she had no right to have sex with her own husband. It wasn't like they got all that much time together, Puck's work with Holly and Rachel's work on the show taking her away more often than not. Besides, it wasn't any of the other woman's business if Rachel had sex with her husband or not.

"I'm sorry, I tend to be a little loud when we make love. He likes that." She said mock sweetly. Puck's eyes widened and he gave his boss a worried look. He understood that the two women didn't get along but he knew that Rachel wouldn't like him talking to _her _boss like that and he was the same. He agreed that Holly had been out of line with her comment but there were other ways to handle it, Rachel had taught him that.

"Well thanks for the information, Holly. I'll make sure I stop by your office first thing in the morning." He said quickly, pushing her gently out of the door.

"I wanted to get it done _tonight_..." Holly started.

"Sorry, we're a little _busy _tonight. Don't worry, you'll get him tomorrow. He might be a little _worn out _but he'll be there." Rachel told her, moving to stand next to her husband and moulding herself to his side. Holly opened her mouth to say something back but Puck beat her to it.

"Goodnight Holly. Thanks again. See you tomorrow." He rushed out before closing the door. He stood in silence for a moment, listening to Holly cursing angrily on the other side of the door before storming away. Once she was gone he turned to his wife angrily. "What the fuck was that, Rachel?" He asked in annoyance.

"She was inappropriate. She should have left the second she noticed you were _naked_." She pointed out angrily.

"Yes, Rachel, she was inappropriate. And I'll talk to her about the way she spoke to you." He agreed and she nodded, pleased about that. "But Rachel, _you _were inappropriate _too_. You can't talk to my boss like that." He told her, seeing her opening her mouth to argue. "Even if she deserves it." He rushed to add, knowing exactly what she'd been going to say.

"I don't like that woman, Noah. I don't trust her." She told him softly and he frowned, stepping closer to her.

"Do you trust _me_?" He asked, taking her arms in his hands and holding her gently. She looked up at him in annoyance that he'd even need to ask that question.

"Of course I do." She told him and he nodded.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He pointed out, making her grumble because she knew he was right. "Baby, I've wanted to be with you pretty much from the moment I met you, even though you were pregnant and yelling at me, no one else could ever compete with how I feel about you. Not Holly, not anyone." He assured her. She grinned and nodded, leaning in to kiss him. Of course she knew that and she wasn't worried about him cheating on her. She was more worried about the lengths Holly would go to to try to _get _him to cheat on her. She wouldn't put it past the woman to make it _look like _he'd cheated on her with her and the thought made her bubble up in anger.

"I just can't believe you answered the door naked." She said when they pulled apart, making him chuckle.

"Baby, at this time of night we always have one of two pizza delivery guys. The first one is always too busy trying to look for you to check out and the second is so stoned that I could answer the door _without _the pillow and he wouldn't even notice." He pointed out, making her chuckle. He was right of course, neither of their pizza delivery guys would care what he was, or in this case _wasn't_,wearing.

As though talking about it summoned him, there was a knock on the door again. Puck grinned and turned to look out the peephole, checking to see which of the delivery guys it was (and also making sure it wasn't Holly again). He wished he'd thought to do that before answering the door the first time but he couldn't really change what had happened now. It was their stoner pizza delivery guy and he was most definitely high. Puck turned to give her a cheeky look before throwing the pillow away and opening the door. Rachel gasped from behind him, burying her face in her hands in secondhand embarrassment.

"Thanks man." Puck said, putting the money into the guys hand and taking the pizza.

"Did you know you're naked right now, dude?" The guy asked, squinting at him in confusion.

"No I'm not." Puck said, shaking his head and looking at the guy like he was crazy. Rachel bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Oh. Sorry." The guy apologized before turning and walking down the hallway. Puck swung the door closed and turned back to his wife, opening the box and taking a slice out.

"See." He told her. She could only shake her head at him, trying not to laugh. "Now, why don't you go wait for me in the bedroom? I'm going to refuel and then rock your world one more time tonight. I may have to go in to Holly's office tomorrow but that doesn't mean I can't still make love to you again tonight." He told her, swatting at her ass. She nodded and headed into their room, trying not to show how upset she was at the thought that he was going to be disappearing on her again.

The next morning Finn walked out of his bedroom, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Brittany was already up and being fed by their grandmother who'd come back early that morning after a phone call from Puck telling her what was going on. She gave Finn a great big hug and kissed his cheek, telling him she'd missed him, and promised to get his breakfast ready. Rachel came rushing out of her bedroom and kissed both of her children good morning, rushing around trying to get ready to leave for work on time. Puck rushed out after her, doing up the buttons on his shirt.

_"There you are Daddy. I was thinking that we could go the toy store and look at all their ride in cars. You know, because you promised to get me one." _Finn babbled at his father.

"Is that right buddy?" Puck asked distractedly, ruffling his hair as he passed him.

_"And... well I guess Brittany could come too. If she wants to." _He added.

**"I can?" **Brittany asked in excitement, bouncing in her highchair. Finn shrugged, trying not to smile at how cute she was being. **"Yay, you're the bestest big brother ever."** She told him happily. He couldn't help but smile proudly at the praise.

"What time will you be back today?" Rachel asked her husband, watching him rushing around trying to get something to eat with a frown on her face.

"Who knows. I don't know how long this is going to take." He told her honestly.

"Well don't sign anything until my daddy has the chance to look at it, okay?" She asked and he nodded, munching on a poptart his mom handed him.

"Course not, babe. I'll fax it right over to him." He assured her, checking his watch and groaning when he realized he had to go. "I'll see you later." He told her, walking over and kissing her quickly. "Kids, be good for grandma." He told them, kissing the both of them and starting towards the door.

_"Wait, where are you going, Daddy? We're supposed to spend the day together. The... the toy store."_ Finn said with a frown, following after him.

"You've got a shadow, sweetie." Ava called after him with a chuckle. Puck stopped and looked down at his son following behind him.

"Hey buddy, daddy has to go back to work now." He told him, kneeling so he was at his level.

_"But... but... No. You have to stay here. I thought you were __**done **__with this work thing." _He told him, climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. He didn't understand why his parents had be gone so much now. It never used to be like that. And honestly the only thing that he could think had changed was _Brittany _coming along.

"Sweetie, I'll be here to sing you to sleep, okay? I promise." He assured him, kissing his cheek and prying his arms from around his neck before handing him off to a waiting Rachel and taking off with a frown on his face. He didn't like the feeling that was settling in his stomach, didn't like the heartbroken little look on Finn's face. It reminded him of the same look he used to get on his face when he'd been trying to keep his distance from Rachel when Jesse had tried to come back into their lives and he'd been spending time with him in secret.

"Be good for grandma." Rachel echoed, placing him back on his chair and kissing him and Brittany goodbye before rushing out of the apartment as well. Finn frowned down at his plate, refusing to look up at anyone.

**"Finn? Are we still going to the toy store? Maybe just me and you because Daddy's not here? I can't walk but you could push me in my stroller."** She suggested, giving him a hopeful look. Finn ignored her completely, making her stare at him in confusion for a moment before frowning, her lower lip starting to tremble.

She didn't want him to go back to hating her.

Later that night Finn sat on his bed, staring at his bedroom door. He'd been sullen all day, upset that both of his parents were gone again. No matter what Ava did she couldn't get him out of his funk. She'd hoped that he'd cheer up when Rachel came home but there'd only been a minor improvement.

Puck had been gone for the whole day but Finn remembered he'd promise that he'd be there to sing him to sleep. It was his bedtime and he was feeling tired but there was no sign of his daddy. He was _sure _that he'd turn up because he never broke a promise to him. _Ever_.

Rachel came in to try to put him to sleep but he refused, stubbornly sitting up in his bed and staring at the door no matter how many times she tried to get him to lay down. It got later and later and Puck still hadn't shown up. Finn was exhausted and both Rachel and Ava tried desperately to get him to sleep but he stubbornly refused. Finally though, he couldn't stay awake and fell asleep without his daddy there to sing him to sleep.

Puck staggered into the apartment at two in the morning, completely exhausted after a long day spent hammering out details. He was surprised to find Rachel sitting up in the kitchen, nursing a cup of tea. She looked upset when she looked at him and he frowned instantly.

"Finn waited all night for you to come home." She told him quietly, making his heart break. "He refused to go to sleep because you promised you'd sing him to sleep. He finally passed out a few hours ago." She told him. He frowned and plonked into the seat opposite her, putting his head in his hands.

"Shit." He muttered. "I _tried _to get home but there was a lot more to do than I thought and..." He trailed off and looked up at her. "Rachel, they want me to go on a promotional tour." He told her with a frown and she nodded because she knew that. "_Tomorrow_. They want me to leave _tomorrow_." He explained, making her gasp.

"What are you going to do?" She asked softly. She knew he couldn't very well turn this opportunity down but she also knew that he wouldn't want to leave them for who knows how long with Finn upset with him.

Puck stared at her for a moment. That was the question, wasn't it. What _was_ he going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>If anyone's wondering, I'm picturing Brett, the guy who smells homeless, as the high pizza delivery guy.

And because I've seen other people do this I'm gonna do it too, I have a tumblr so check me out! My user name is kimmi-watch, feel free to follow and come talk to me, you can give me a kick up the butt if I'm taking too long between updates (even though I'm planning on only a few more after this one). I do warn though that I'm not a strictly Puckleberry fan, I multi ship like crazy. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	13. Part Thirteen

**Author's Note: **Wow, it's been a long time since I updated, huh? I am so, so sorry. RL has gotten in the way and I've have had an absolute _major_ case of writers block and only been able to write a handful of sentences at a time before hitting a wall. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter and it's basically just to move things along, which is why it's so short. I figured this was better than nothing and staring at it on my computer wasn't doing any good so here it is. Sorry if it sucks. On the bright side I'm only planning a few more chapters until this is done, hopefully only three or four more, if that, so we're almost done guys. Hopefully my muse will cooperate enough to let me finish this. Don't worry, I will not let this be abandoned, even if it takes me forever to get it up. Sorry that I suck.

* * *

><p>Puck was still sitting up at the kitchen table when Rachel woke up early in the morning. He looked absolutely exhausted and she knew for a fact that he hadn't gone to bed the night before. He was on the phone, looking annoyed as he listened to whoever was talking say their piece. She gave him a sympathetic look and walked over, trailing her hand over his shoulders and stopping behind him to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He spared her a small smile as she went to start the coffee maker but his frown was right back on his face as soon as she was out of his line of sight.<p>

"But can't we just put it off for a few weeks?" He burst out suddenly, running a tired hand over his face. "Yes, okay. I get it." He said sadly after the person he was talking to said something to him. It looked like all of the fight had left him. "Holly, I said I get it okay?" He snapped, hanging up the phone and slamming it onto the table.

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked softly, walking to sit next to him and taking his hand.

"I have to go." He told her. "I tried to put it off for a couple of weeks or something, try to ease Finn and Brittany into it, but I can't. If I don't go it's a breach of contract." He told her.

"But you didn't agree to go yet." She said in outrage. He sighed and shrugged, knowing there was no way out of it. As Holly had said, the studio owned him now, he had to do pretty much whatever they wanted him to do or else it was a breach of contract.

"Apparently _asking _me to go was just a courtesy, it wasn't actually my choice." He told her. He looked and sounded devastated and she gave him a sympathetic smile. She knew he hadn't gotten any sleep the day before so pulled him up and pushed him over towards their bedroom.

"Get some sleep before you have to go in, okay?" She asked and he nodded, yawning as he walked. She turned back to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

She sat at the kitchen table drinking her coffee as she considered everything that was happening. She understood that when you were signed to a studio they could pretty much do whatever they wanted with you but she couldn't help but feel like this was ridiculous. He wasn't a big name, they were just trying to build him up, so why did they want to treat him as property right now? A bad feeling settled in her stomach and she wondered if this was really all just a ruse Holly was using. She really did not like that woman and never had.

When she finished her coffee she headed back to their bedroom to get dressed for the day. She tiptoed into the room but was surprised not to see Noah sleeping in their bed, as a matter of fact he wasn't even in the room. She headed over to the kids room on a hunch and sure enough found her husband squished into Finn's bed with the boy sleeping curled up into his side and Brittany sleeping on his chest with his arm securely around her instead of in her crib. She couldn't help but smile at the sight but left the room to give them some peace and quiet.

Finn woke up a couple of hours later and couldn't help but smile when he saw that he was curled up to his daddy. Brittany was sleeping with them as well but he decided to just ignore her for the time being. He was sure that this meant that things were _finally _going to get back to normal. Sure, he'd thought that before and been wrong but he was going to keep hoping that everything was back to how it had been before until it actually was.

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" He said excitedly, pushing at him enthusiastically. Puck mumbled something in his sleep and tightened his hold on him. "Wake up Daddy!" Finn cried happily, jumping on him slightly.

"I'm not a fuckin' Wiggle." Puck muttered before freezing as he woke up properly. He'd been so good about not swearing in front of the kids anymore, since before Brittany was born, and he'd just gone and ruined all his hard work when he was half asleep. "I mean... good morning buddy." He said, trying to cover his slip up.

_"You said a bad word. I heard it."_ Finn thought with a grin on his face. _"Mommy says that word is naughty. Even though it's fuckin' fun to say."_

**"What's going on?"** Brittany asked sleepily, lifting her head and looking at the two of them.

_"Nothing. Go back to sleep. In your crib. Away from here."_ Finn told her dismissively and poking at her to try to make her leave, making her frown. _"Where were you last night, Daddy? Because you didn't sing me to sleep and you promised you would. You __**promised**__."_

"Noah, are you awake?" Rachel called from the living room and he groaned as he lifted into a sitting position, Finn dangling off his back because his arms were wrapped around his neck and gripping Brittany to his chest with his free hand.

"If I wasn't before I would be now." He called back, securing both kids to him and getting up to stumble out of their room. His back was aching from sleeping in the too small bed but it was definitely worth it as far as he was concerned.

Rachel smiled at them as he walked into the room, both Finn and Brittany giggling at being carried into the room, Brittany shoved under one of his arms and Finn clinging to his back with one of Puck's hands under his butt to keep him there. Noah looked a little better than he had earlier that morning but was still obviously devastated and exhausted as well.

"Sweetheart, I hate to tell you this but Holly called." She told him and he groaned, spotting the clock. He had to get to her office and then they'd be heading to the airport to take the studio's private jet. He looked down at Brittany and then over his shoulder at Finn and felt his heart clench.

"Is it bad that I wish I'd never met Holly? I feel like I'm being ungrateful." He told her but she hurriedly shook her head.

She never would have said it first but she felt the same way. Sometimes she wished that Holly hadn't gotten into her husband's cab, even if it meant his dreams not coming true. It was just that it felt like their dreams were pulling their family apart and she hated it.

"I guess I should go shower and head in." He told her, handing Brittany over to her and then putting Finn down after kissing his cheek. Finn grinned up at him, which just made him feel worse, and ran off for the kitchen table for breakfast.

After a quick shower he dressed and headed back out with a duffle bag full of clothes over his shoulder. Finn was yammering on to Rachel, Ava and Brittany but stopped and grinned up at him as soon as he saw him. Puck managed a small smile in return and walked over towards the door.

_"Daddy? Where are you going?"_ Finn asked softly, following after him. It felt like a repeat of the day before and it broke Puck's heart.

"Daddy has to go to work now, bud. You be good for your grandma and for mommy as well." He told him, kneeling in front of him and giving him a hug. He felt choked up because he really didn't know how long he'd be gone for.

_"Where are you going?"_ Finn asked again, even though he knew he couldn't understand him. "Stay." He said out loud, pouting up at him. Puck took in a deep breath and pulled him into a hug again, burying his face in his little shoulder to try to hide the tears welling in his eyes.

"I wish I _could _buddy." He told him, pulling back and kissing the top of his head.

"Call me when you get... wherever you're going." Rachel said, tears in her own eyes as she came to stand in front of him with Brittany on her hip. He nodded and pulled her into a kiss, squeezing her hip.

**"Wow, your eyes are like swimming pools." **

"Be good baby girl." Puck told her, kissing his daughter's cheek a few times quickly and smiling at the giggle she let out.

With a deep breath he turned and walked out of the apartment, Finn staring after him.

To Finn it felt like the time Puck had stormed out before he was his daddy after that poopy head Jesse had come around _pretending _to be his daddy. That time there'd been yelling between Puck and his mommy but it had felt almost exactly like this. He just knew that he wouldn't be seeing his daddy again for a while but didn't understand why. He started crying and whirled around to look at Brittany, shooting her the meanest glare he ever had.

_"This is all __**your fault**__. I wish you'd never been born!"_ He yelled at her before storming into his bedroom and throwing himself face first onto his bed.

Rachel let out a sob as Finn stormed away. Brittany was staring after him with a stunned look on her face before she started wailing.

"Should I... go check on him?" She asked her mother in law but Ava shook her head.

"He's just like his father, he just needs some time to cool off. Puckerman men like to be left alone with their emotions." Ava told her, taking Brittany out of her hands and rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back when she buried her face in her shoulder. "Are you going in to work today too?" She asked softy.

"No, not today. I think I should stay home with the kids today." She told her, smiling at the knowing look her mother in law was giving her.

As much as she wanted to be on Broadway and as much as she loved the show, her kids needed her right then and if they couldn't have their father she sure as hell was going to make sure they had her.

Puck stared out the window of the jet as it touched down. Holly was yammering on at him about something but he wasn't listening, instead he was looking at the podunk little town they'd landed in with a sour look on his face. He had no idea why coming here was so urgent, didn't know how this would help him get his music out there to the masses like this promotional tour was supposed to do. All he wanted to do was check into his hotel room and call his family.

A car was parked next to the bus that was there for the band they'd brought along with them. Puck headed for the bus but Holly grabbed his arm and steered him towards the car, with her. He huffed out an annoyed breath but followed after her, not in the mood for another argument.

Inside the car Holly seemed to sit a lot closer than she needed to, seeing as though they were the only two people in the car besides their driver who was in the front seat. He noticed the bus turning away from them and frowned in confusion. Holly was still talking his ear off, her hand starting to roam up and down his arm in a way that made him clench his teeth in annoyance. He was not interested in her _at all_, he was a happily married man and a car ride with her wasn't going to change that. He moved all the way over to the other side of the car, pressing himself against the door, but she just moved with him.

By the time they got to the hotel (after a wrong turn that had left them lost for almost an _hour_) the bus had already gotten there and the band were all checked in.

"Oh damn, it looks like my assistant messed up. There's only one room left. Looks like we'll have to share." Holly said with a grin, edging closer to him. Puck baulked and shook his head.

"No. Not going to happen. I'll just... find somewhere else to sleep. Hell I'll sleep on the damn _bus_." He told her but she shook her head.

"You're being ridiculous." She told him. Puck glared at her and opened his mouth to tell her just where she could stick her words but was cut off before even one word managed to make it's way out of his mouth.

"Hey, you're a room short?" Artie, the bassist asked, wheeling into the lobby and giving them a look, seeing how tense the situation was. "Puck, you can bunk with me if you want." He offered and Puck gave him a thankful look.

"Yeah, thanks man." He agreed, slapping him on the shoulder. "See, problem solved Holly." He told her, seeing the dirty look she was sending Artie's way but really not caring.

"Well isn't that just _perfect_?" She asked threw clenched teeth. Puck ignored her tone and followed Artie towards the elevators.

"Thanks for that man." He told him once they were alone and Artie shrugged.

"Holly's a little bit... _psycho _sometimes, yo." He told him, making Puck crack up laughing because that was pretty much the perfect way to describe her, he was realizing. "Just... be careful around her, Puck. I like you, I don't want you getting into any... _trouble_." He added. Puck nodded, understanding exactly what he meant by that.

"Trust me, that is absolutely _not _going to happen." He assured him but Artie still gave him a worried look.


End file.
